


Supervixens

by raxilia_running



Series: Strawberry Feels Forever [20]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eventual Romance, F/F, Fingerfucking, Genderbending, Internalized Homophobia, Lemon, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, PWP, Slurs, Unrequited Crush
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-20
Updated: 2011-04-15
Packaged: 2018-09-22 11:09:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 36,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9605291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raxilia_running/pseuds/raxilia_running
Summary: C’è ancora un vaso rotto giusto al centro della stanza, a pochi passi dal letto, uno sciame di cocci bianchi che fanno da corona a una macchia più scura che si allarga progressivamente, inzuppando spietatamente la moquette.La sua adorata moquette verde con i fiorellini rosa che solo Amaterasu sa quanto le è costata.Ma no, cosa importa a quellabrutta str***a… Lei può imbrattare di smalto verde il rivestimento in pelle del divano, può spalmare residui di ombretto in giro per la fottuta ceramica del bagno, può graffiare la carta da parati buona del soggiorno, tanto lo sa – sì che lo sa, ne è perfettamente conscia – che lei le perdonerà tutto.Raccolta di shot su fem!Grimmjow e fem!Ichigo in ordine assolutamente non cronologico





	1. #4: I haven't got a clue what to do with you

**Author's Note:**

> Vorrei partire da una minuzia: l'unico lato difficile di questa fanfic è stato scegliere il nome di Grimmjow da donna. Vi risparmio la mia primissima scelta perché non era semplicemente esilarante. Ichigo è diventato Ichiko, non è cambiato poi molto! Mi sono divertita assai a scriverla, lo confesso senza mezzi termini, e alla fine sono stata persino un pelino più soddisfatta del solito nel rileggerla. Ho voluto sperimentare un modo un po' diverso di descrivere la lemon (in realtà sono sei pagine di lemon e basta, è una PWP, capiamoci) e di narrare, così, perché sono in vena di sperimentazioni. Buona lettura!
> 
>  **Prompt Big Damn Table:** #046.Stelle  
>  **Prompt p0rn-fest:** "Fammi male che fai bene" [Patty Pravo]

«Mmm…».

C’è ancora un vaso rotto giusto al centro della stanza, a pochi passi dal letto, uno sciame di cocci bianchi che fanno da corona a una macchia più scura che si allarga progressivamente, inzuppando spietatamente la moquette.

La sua _adorata moquette_ verde con i fiorellini rosa che solo Amaterasu sa quanto le è costata.

Ma no, cosa importa a quella _brutta stronza_ … Lei può imbrattare di smalto verde il rivestimento in pelle del divano, può spalmare residui di ombretto in giro per la fottuta ceramica del bagno, può graffiare la carta da parati buona del soggiorno, tanto lo sa – sì che lo sa, ne è perfettamente conscia – che lei le perdonerà tutto.

Ichiko prova il tremendo impulso di assestarle una sonora pedata in faccia, proprio lì su quel suo nasino dritto e affilato di cui tanto si vanta e ce l’avrebbe anche a portata di piede. Peccato che sia perfettamente impossibilitata a farlo, data la gravità del momento.

«Ahn…».

Si contorce, tormentando il lenzuolo bianco con tale violenza da rischiare di strapparlo, mentre le dita della suddetta _stronza_ scivolano più in profondità, così tanto che Ichiko inarca la schiena più del necessario e fa il terribile errore di andare incontro alla sua mano.

Si è tagliata le unghie, la _stronza_. Se le è tagliate e Ichiko avrebbe dovuto indovinare subito in che modo avrebbe cercato di farsi perdonare dopo il rumoroso show di cocci sparsi un po’ ovunque e soprammobili buoni per essere usati come proiettili.

Anzi no, ha usato il termine sbagliato: la _stronza_ non vuole farsi perdonare, perché lungi da lei l’idea di avere torto. La _stronza_ vuole soltanto zittirla nella maniera che le è più congeniale e – purtroppo per lei – ci sta riuscendo così bene da farle vedere le stelle.

È una miriade di piccole lucine biancastre quella che punteggia la sua visuale dietro le palpebre serrate – figurarsi se apre gli occhi solo per trovarsi davanti il suo ghignetto soddisfatto – che occhieggiano esattamente come stelle lontane nel cielo nero e più ne spuntano, peggio è per lei.

«Allora… Ichi… Di che parlavamo?».

« _Di te e di quella bestiaccia infame che viene a spelare nell’armadio sui MIEI vestiti buoni!_ » vorrebbe strillare Ichiko, così forte da trasformare i suoi urli in puri ultrasuoni, ma a parte un ansimare convulso non è molto altro quello che le sgorga dalle labbra.

E come può protestare quando la bocca di Grimmjelle è lì che soffia contro la pelle morbida e tenera della coscia, distante di qualche centimetro appena dalle sue dita che continuano a scavare feroci, senza darle un istante di tregua? Vede la lingua spuntare, lenta e sinuosa, e disegnare una curva umida sulla pelle bianca, lasciandole intravedere il miraggio di quello che si appresta a farle. Ichiko sussulta appena, tentando di non abbandonarsi al calore piacevole e consolante che la fa avvampare, neanche avesse un tizzone ardente lì al centro del ventre.

«Di te che… sei una strega… ah!».

Sillaba quelle parole aspirando con forza ma è difficile, spaventosamente difficile, dimostrare che la rabbia sta svanendo e che, in fondo, la sta già un po’ perdonando. Il fastidio fischia nei suoi timpani, la mette in all’erta mentre si fa strada l’idea che forse – molto forse – anche lei abbia un po’ _esagerato_. Era soltanto un vestito comprato in saldo e un po’ di pelo di gatto si può sempre togliere con una sana spazzolata, non c’è neanche bisogno di pagare una lavanderia...

«Mmm… se lo dici così, mi _ecciti_ , Ichi… Vuoi farlo violento, oggi?».

Grimmjelle sottolinea la provocazione affondando le unghie nella carne e lasciando tre strie arrossate lungo la pelle della coscia, non tanto da far sanguinare la compagna ma abbastanza da farla sibilare infastidita.

«Te lo… te lo do io il sesso violento!».

È un’espirazione improvvisa quella che accompagna la replica piccata di Ichiko, prima che allunghi una mano e afferri uno dei seni sodi e pieni della ragazza, pizzicandola con dispettosa soddisfazione fin quasi a farle spuntare le lacrime. Su quel seno Grimmjelle ci ha costruito il maggior argomento di discussione fra loro due.

È un continuo ripeterle quanto sia piatta e poco femminile al confronto delle sue _splendide tette_ , che Ichiko non ha esitato a ribattezzare per ripicca “le due borracce”. Ne va così orgogliosa che non togliersi la soddisfazione di trasformarle in un punto debole sarebbe un vero peccato.

«Molla l’osso… stronza!».

Ichiko vorrebbe risponderle che non può pretendere una cosa del genere, non quando fa di tutto per mettere in mostra quelle due cose oscenamente grosse, girandosene per casa in canottiera senza niente sotto.

«E tu piantala… di fare battute…».

Perché ha un bel dire che la ragazza è sproporzionata, esagerata e si compiace per niente ma sbatterle davanti quel seno incredibilmente grande, fasciato a malapena da uno strato di tessuto, significa invitarla a ficcarci tutte e cinque le dita dentro e premere. Magari non per farle male e infatti Ichiko è già lì che allenta la presa, considerando di aver equilibrato abbastanza il graffio ricevuto poco prima.

Non che Grimmjelle sia disposta a ripiegare sulle sue posizioni altrettanto presto, perché allunga la mano e le restituisce il pizzicotto, facendola sussultare contro le dita ancora strette fra le sue cosce.

«E tu non toccarmi più le tette!».

Potrebbero continuare per ore intere in quel botta e risposta, la loro resistenza verbale è pressoché infinita, ma ci vuole poco perché Ichiko incroci lo sguardo di un paio di lancinanti occhi azzurri e distogliere l’attenzione diventa pressoché impossibile perché quando Grimmjelle la guarda – quando Grimmjelle la guarda a quel modo – c’è qualcosa d’ipnotico nell’occhiata che le lancia, un influsso prepotente che la costringe a dedicarle piena considerazione.

Le iridi di Ichiko saranno pure castane ma in quegli istanti diventano _trasparenti_ , la ragazza può guardarci dentro senza alcuna difficoltà e scorgere già quell’ombra che in una curva sinuosa si fa avanti e non c’è bisogno di altre parole perché capisca – e sogghigni compiaciuta – che la compagna è lì lì per perdonarla, basta soltanto che lei faccia la mossa giusta.

Ed è semplice, infinitamente semplice, allungarsi verso di lei, lasciare che le lunghe e ispide ciocche di capelli azzurri le ricadano sulle spalle, coperte soltanto da una t-shirt leggera, e avvicinare le labbra alle sue in un bacio appena accennato, _dispettoso_ , verrebbe da dire a Ichiko ma non ne ha il tempo perché è troppo occupata a ricambiare il suo sguardo opponendo l’ultima, ostinata ma inutile resistenza.

Passa il tempo di un sospiro – uno di quelli grossi e fintamente scocciati di Ichiko – prima che si decida a sporgersi e andare incontro a quelle labbra che la stanno sfiorando in un solletico sottile, tirandosi letteralmente dietro i baci, che arrivano e sono stampati sulla bocca, uno dopo l’altro, quasi isterici, finché la ragazza non lascia la presa e afferra Grimmjelle per la nuca, spingendosela contro la faccia e spalancandole le labbra. Quando sente la punta della sua lingua sfiorarla, accarezzandole i denti per poi spingersi contro il suo palato, Ichiko sussulta, già immaginandosi la sua lingua altrove, e Grimmjelle questo lo sa bene, così bene che si attarda in quel bacio umido e carezzevole più del necessario, giocando fra le sue labbra e lasciandole intuire esattamente tutto quello che sarebbe capace di fare, se si decidesse a staccarsi dalla sua bocca per scendere più in basso.

E alla fine lo fa davvero, scivola lungo il suo collo, accarezzandola con la punta del naso per poi tirare decisamente in alto l’odiata t-shirt e scoprire due seni che così piatti non sono, piccoli e tondi al punto giusto quando finalmente li libera dalla fascia sportiva che li comprime. Sogghigna compiaciuta quando strappa alla compagna il primo sospiro soddisfatto, appoggiando la bocca sulla punta del seno e disegnando il contorno scuro dell’aureola prima di afferrarle un capezzolo fra i denti e cominciare a succhiare con forza, fino a farle venire la pelle d’oca. La mano fra le sue cosce ha ricominciato a muoversi ma va lenta, tenendola sulla corda, torturandola con quei polpastrelli che si muovono e accarezzano le pareti tese del suo ventre, senza darle un minimo di appagamento.

Ichiko muove i fianchi, impaziente, e Grimmjelle sfila improvvisamente le dita, guadagnandosi così una sonora tirata di capelli, perché la mano della compagna è ancora sprofondata fra le sue ciocche azzurre mentre spinge ancora di più la sua bocca contro il seno. Non si scompone e si limita a placarla con una lappata più profonda delle altre, mentre scende lungo la sua pancia, manomettendo la cerniera dell’odiata gonnellina bianca che adesso è soltanto d’intralcio e va ben presto a far compagnia alle mutandine, cadute in un angolo della stanza alcuni minuti prima.

Ichiko a quel punto sa che deve liberarsi degli indumenti che le sono rimasti addosso, un po’ perché, col caldo estivo che c’è, la intralciano e un po’ tanto perché Grimmjelle detesta la presenza di vestiti quando fa l’amore con lei.

Ed è uno sguardo soddisfatto quello che le scocca quando se la ritrova finalmente nuda davanti agli occhi. Si allontana e resta semplicemente a fissarla, imprimendosi bene in mente ogni singola curva del suo corpo snello e nervoso e meritandosi l’occhiataccia più assassina e impaziente della ragazza. Un’occhiata che si scioglie in un momento quando Grimmjelle riabbassa il capo e le sfiora la pancia in un bacio da pelle d’oca e poi scende più in basso e ne depone un altro sul suo ventre, a pochissimi centimetri dal pube, e si ferma quel tanto da godersi il brivido frustato che la scuote, prima di stringerle i fianchi e scivolare ancora più giù.

È un singhiozzo senza suono quello che contrae la gola di Ichiko quando le labbra della compagna si poggiano proprio lì, al centro esatto delle sue cosce, e la accarezzano lentamente prima di schiudersi appena. A quel punto la voce della ragazza ritorna tutta in un miagolio contorto mentre la lingua di Grimmjelle si fa strada fra le pieghe di quella carne umida e morbida, afferrandole il clitoride tra i denti quel tanto da fingere di farle male.

Ma non stringe, si limita a sentirla sussultare per poi lasciar scivolare soltanto la punta della lingua all’interno di quell’apertura già schiusa, giocando con la resistenza dei suoi muscoli ed estenuandola piano, un tocco discreto dopo l’altro, mentre Ichiko sospira e allarga appena le gambe, invitandola a spingersi ancora più a fondo.

Rabbrividisce per il solletico sottile che le ciocche di capelli azzurri le fanno, sfiorandole l’interno morbido e sensibile delle cosce, e le accarezza la nuca fino a raggiungere la sua schiena con le dita mentre Grimmjelle affonda il viso contro i riccioli chiari del suo pube, penetrandola più a fondo e godendosi ogni singola reazione del suo corpo. La sente muovere appena i fianchi, nonostante la stretta ferrea delle sue mani, le dita letteralmente conficcate nella pelle sudata al punto da lasciare dei segni rossi e ben visibili.

Grimmjelle non è contenta se non le fa male persino mentre le dona tutto quel piacere ma Ichiko non ha voglia di protestare, non quando le sue labbra sono lì che la sfiorano e la sua lingua si muove rapida dentro di lei, incendiando ogni centimetro di pelle che trova, sollecitando ogni nervo possibile senza darle la possibilità di replicare con null’altro che una serie di lamenti soddisfatti e sempre più striduli.

Non si oppone alle contrazioni sempre più forti che la scuotono ma le asseconda tutte, una dopo l’altra, andando incontro, per quanto può, ai movimenti decisi della compagna. Grimmjelle si fa avanti, vorace, gustandosi il suo sapore sulla punta della lingua una lappata dopo l’altra e va a fondo, sempre più a fondo, ritirandosi per poi tornare ad affondare in una serie di colpi precisi e spaventosamente disturbanti.

Ichiko sussulta, strusciando una guancia contro il cuscino, quando si aggiungono anche due dita che la penetrano ritmicamente, seguendo i movimenti profondi di quella lingua calda e umida, tastando, strusciando e accarezzando tutto ciò che riescono a raggiungere fino a infiammarle il ventre di una dolenzia sottile per quanto bene riescono a torturarla.

E Grimmjelle quasi se la mangia quando Ichiko cede, rilasciandosi improvvisamente in un sospiro acuto e soddisfatto sotto l’onda di un orgasmo formicolante che la fa sussultare ancora, costringendola a inarcare la schiena e sporcare dei suoi umori la bocca della compagna. La ragazza non esita ad andarle incontro, ripulendola lentamente e godendosi gli ultimi gemiti, più sottili e pieni ma non meno esaltati, che Ichiko le indirizza, abbandonandosi completamente sulle lenzuola mentre prova a riprendere fiato, un respiro affannato dopo l’altro.

Quando finalmente Grimmjelle si risolleva, Ichiko le lancia un’occhiata obnubilata dalla stanchezza, osservandola da dietro lo schermo delle palpebre semichiuse allungarsi verso di lei. Sembra decisamente una pantera mentre si lecca le labbra, scoprendo due canini candidi e pronunciati, con quei movimenti circospetti e gli occhi azzurri affilati e concentrati, che la fissano senza perdersi un solo particolare del suo volto ancora arrossato e stravolto dall’eccitazione.

Ichiko si abbandona al bacio che le schiocca all’improvviso, con un’arrendevolezza giustificata dall’estenuazione che le attraversa ancora ogni singolo muscolo del corpo, ma si ritrova a risvegliarsi dal torpore che l’ha già colta quando la compagna le dà un sonoro pizzicotto sulla vita, torcendo la pelle fino ad arrossarla.

«Ho… ho capito… ma piantala con quelle dita, Grimm!» sbotta Ichiko e le sembra di vedere di nuovo le stelle, ma per il dolore atroce questa volta, perché non c’è dubbio che le sue dita sappiano mostrarle un intero cielo stellato anche durante il giorno pieno in modi molto diversi fra loro e non tutti ugualmente piacevoli.

Si solleva a sedere, la vista ancora offuscata da quelle lucine bianche che compaiono a grappoli dietro le palpebre semi-sollevate, e si ritrova premuta contro il petto florido della compagna. Ci vuole poco per concretizzare il pensiero che le ha appena attraversato la mente e sollevare una mano, afferrando un orlo per arrivare a sfilare completamente la canotta troppo sottile e troppo bianca che Grimmjelle indossa.

Quando finalmente se li ritrova davanti, Ichiko vorrebbe impedire alle sue dita di arrampicarsi con una velocità tanto compiaciuta lungo i seni pieni e pesanti della compagna ma le riesce semplicemente impossibile dominarsi. Li soppesa, li stringe fra le mani e avvicina il viso, mentre i polpastrelli affondano nella pelle olivastra, apprezzandone la consistenza carnosa e morbida. È la volta di Grimmjelle di fremere e socchiudere gli occhi lasciando invadere la visuale da qualche prima e sparuta luce bianca, quando Ichiko poggia le labbra prima su un capezzolo e poi sull’altro, in due baci leggeri e appena accennati che mettono i brividi.

E poi lo fa: affonda il viso al centro del suo petto e struscia il naso e la bocca contro la sua pelle, beandosi del suo odore e di quanto sia liscia e tenera la sua pelle, prima di deporvi sopra una serie di baci adoranti. Grimmjelle inarca la schiena e si spinge contro di lei, infilando le dita nei corti e ispidi capelli arancioni che le ricadono in ciocche asimmetriche fin quasi sulle spalle e la pungono appena ma in quel momento non è poi un fastidio così importante, non mentre le mani di Ichiko vagano al centro esatto della sua schiena, appressandosela ancora di più al volto. La sua bocca si schiude e la sua lingua la sfiora, lenta ed esitante, disegnando la curva piena dei suoi seni e impregnandola di saliva calda e umida in una serie di circoli minuscoli.

Non ci sono solo le sue labbra ma anche le dita che stanno scendendo sempre più in basso, seguendo la linea dei fianchi larghi inguainati in un paio di shorts gialli stretti in modo indecente, fino a fasciare le forme di Grimmjelle con una tale precisione da non lasciare quasi nulla all’immaginazione e quel poco che non si vede Ichiko non ha neanche bisogno di dedurlo, tanto bene conosce il suo corpo.

Ma la mano indugia lo stesso sulla sua natica e le dita ci affondano dentro con agio perché il tessuto di quei pantaloncini sportivi è sottile quasi quanto quello della canotta di prima, così sottile che quasi non avverte la differenza con la pelle nuda quando arriva a sfiorarle una coscia e poi scende più in basso, fino a solleticarle appena l’incavo del ginocchio.

Ritorna su quasi subito e insinua la mano fra le sue gambe, sapendo con certezza matematica prima ancora di arrivare a toccarla che sotto non indossa alcun genere di intimo. Ed è così, perché avverte quasi immediatamente la sensazione della carne tenera e morbida appena attutita dalla stoffa e preme con i polpastrelli, frugando a tentoni fra le pieghe dei pantaloncini per poi cominciare a strusciare lentamente.

Le dita spingono e giocano dispettose fra le sue cosce e Grimmjelle si puntella sulle ginocchia, abbassandosi quel tanto da andare incontro alla sua mano ma senza permettere che il viso di Ichiko si allontani dal suo petto. La imbocca quasi quando solleva il viso e si avvicina a un capezzolo, prendendolo fra i denti e tirandolo appena. Vorrebbe quasi morderla e farle vedere tutte quelle stelle che ha visto lei poco prima, quando la compagna le ha assestato quel pizzicotto, ma il suo seno è così tenero e consolante che non ce la fa a maltrattarla fino in fondo e schiude le labbra, cominciando semplicemente a succhiare piano.

La mano è ancora lì, la stuzzica lentamente e quando il tessuto giallo degli shorts si inumidisce appena contro i suoi polpastrelli, Ichiko capisce che Grimmjelle si farà impaziente di lì a poco, chiedendo ben più di qualche superficiale carezza sui vestiti. E infatti le afferra una ciocca di capelli arancioni fra le dita e tira con fare piccato, finché lei non si decide ad approfondire il contatto.

Ichiko scioglie il laccio bianco che lega i pantaloncini sportivi e abbassa appena l’elastico, insinuando la mano fra le sue cosce senza tuttavia sfilarglieli. Sono un intralcio minimo, dopotutto, e a lei piace rimirarsi il corpo della ragazza quasi completamente nudo e luccicante di sudore con quella fascia sottile che copre in maniera insufficiente – ma copre – qualche lembo di pelle e la eccita terribilmente limitarsi a immaginare il modo in cui Grimmjelle reagisce mentre la sfiora.

La accarezza, facendosi strada fra la peluria morbida che vede appena spuntare oltre l’elastico, e le afferra il clitoride fra le dita, stimolandolo in una frizione continua che fa fremere la ragazza, un piccolo brivido dopo l’altro, e Ichiko li avverte tutti mentre la tocca, sente ogni tremito così premuta com’è con la bocca contro il suo seno.

Ci vuole qualche minuto – un interminabile scorrere di secondi – perché le sue dita si spingano più in basso e la penetrino appena, incontrando la prima resistenza dei muscoli e fermandosi per prepararla lentamente, lasciando che si adatti alla sua intrusione.

Ma Grimmjelle è impaziente e le va incontro con prepotenza, roteando i fianchi e quasi impalandosi contro il suo indice e allora sì che vede le stelle ma non certo per il piacere. Ignora il fastidio lieve e quasi esulta in un sospiro senza suono quando Ichiko capisce l’antifona e ricomincia a penetrarla, aiutandosi col medio per dilatare piano quelle pareti contratte e spingersi più a fondo. La compagna la aiuta, assecondando soddisfatta le sue mosse leggere e sottili e non ci vuole molto perché le sue dita arrivino fino in fondo. Si ritrova a muoverle in quella cavità umida e pulsante che le intrappola completamente, sporcando di umori caldi la sua mano e comincia a spingere, tastando e sollecitando più che può tutto ciò che i suoi polpastrelli incontrano. Vuole farle vedere le stelle anche lei e il modo in cui la compagna freme, abbracciata contro il suo collo, sembra indicarle che ci sta riuscendo.

Ma Grimmjelle non si accontenta di rabbrividire. Le piace tutto di quella situazione: le piace quella mano che le accarezza la pancia, arrampicandosi sempre più in alto; le piacciono quelle dita affondate nel suo ventre che la torturano, una spinta dopo l’altra, in uno sfrigolio di nervi che si trasforma davvero in un lampeggiare di lucine minuscole dietro le sue palpebre chiuse; le piace la bocca di Ichiko che la accarezza piano, leccando e succhiando ogni centimetro di pelle disponibile con un’adorazione che non si preoccupa neanche più di nascondere.

Stringe le cosce attorno alla sua mano, avviluppandola quasi con disperazione mentre si puntella contro il materasso e va incontro alle sue mosse lente ed esasperanti. Un sospiro soddisfatto le sfugge fra i denti mentre la intrappola, contraendo ogni muscolo attorno alle sue dita e godendosi il modo in cui Ichiko aumenta finalmente il ritmo. I polpastrelli strusciano con agio, ormai così umidi da scivolare rapidi e andare così in fondo da toccare un punto che la fa sussultare violentemente, le stelle dietro le sue palpebre che iniziano a fondersi in un’unica macchia bianca, al punto che Grimmjelle inarca violentemente la schiena in una curva pressoché perfetta.

Ichiko si sente tirare per i capelli, uno strattone dispotico che rischia di strapparle addirittura una ciocca, ed è costretta a staccare la bocca dal suo seno in una smorfia scocciata, subito ricoperta dalle labbra della compagna, che si china contro il suo viso e la bacia con impazienza, mordicchiandole un labbro. È violenta, Grimmjelle, quando decide di esternare tutto il piacere che sta provando, ma Ichiko non ha voglia di protestare su quel particolare, non mentre la sente tremare così bene contro la sua mano, stretta fra le sue cosce morbide che strusciano con insistenza, senza permettere che uno solo degli affondi delle sue dita si perda nel nulla.

La bocca si stacca e risale lentamente lungo la linea dolce della sua mascella, i denti che ne seguono il contorno limitandosi a sfiorarle la pelle finché non incontrano il lobo dell’orecchio e lo stringono, tirandolo appena, quel tanto da provocare un dolore sottile che Ichiko comprende fin troppo bene.

Lo sa fin troppo bene cosa significa quell’ansimare pesante che le riempie i timpani con insistenza e le basta semplicemente aggiungere un terzo dito e spingersi con più forza dentro il suo ventre, scivolando in maniera tanto improvvisa che Grimmjelle per un attimo s’irrigidisce contro la sua mano, prima di lasciarsi sfuggire un lamento esasperato contro la sua pelle, in un suono tanto provocatorio che Ichiko potrebbe anche venire lì di nuovo e subito, con le mani della compagna infilate strettamente fra le ciocche scomposte di capelli e la punta della sua lingua che le accarezza appena l’orecchio mentre continua a gemerle contro.

E invece è la volta di Grimmjelle quella di lasciarsi andare, scossa da una contrazione più forte delle altre, e rilasciarsi contro la sua mano in un fiotto di umori caldi e vischiosi. Resta per qualche istante appoggiata contro le sue spalle, riprendendo fiato contro il suo collo in una serie di respiri grossi e soddisfatti, lasciando che le dita di Ichiko vaghino ancora per un po’ fra le sue cosce, prima di sfilarsi lente per timore di infastidirla.

Alla fine si lascia andare sul materasso, liberandosi dei pantaloncini con una mossa scocciata. A differenza della compagna detesta avere anche solo il più minuscolo degli indumenti addosso e non esita a lanciarli sul pavimento con fare capriccioso, prima di riportare l’attenzione su Ichiko. Si è sporta dall’altro lato del letto e sta recuperando un paio di fazzoletti dalla scatola sul comodino ma le ci vuole poco per tornare a distendersi contro il cuscino, cominciando a ripulirsi lentamente le dita.

Grimmjelle la osserva, senza parlare, prima che un sogghigno soddisfatto si allarghi sulle sue labbra. L’espressione beata che distende persino le sopracciglia perennemente aggrottate di Ichiko è indizio più che sufficiente che in questo momento è troppo occupata a sentirsi soddisfatta per ricordarsi del motivo del loro litigio o per notare i cocci rotti sparsi per la stanza che prima o poi andranno rimossi.

«Mmm… Ichi…» si allunga verso di lei, abbracciandola e quasi miagolandole contro come una grossa gatta suadente. Ichiko sobbalza appena per quell’inaspettato contatto, mentre Grimmjelle le cinge una spalla e la spinge contro il cuscino, impedendole di guardarsi attorno e ricordarsi di tutto quello che stava succedendo prima che si ritrovassero sul letto a fare i conti a modo loro.

«Stasera restiamocene a casa… non voglio andare a quella festa noiosa…».

Grimmjelle si struscia con tale – sospetta – dolcezza che Ichiko sembra quasi cedere e le accarezza i lunghi capelli azzurri, annuendo appena e permettendo così all’espressione vittoriosa della compagna di allargarsi ancora di più sulla sua faccia. È riuscita a farle dimenticare della gatta e ha persino evitato la più enorme perdita di tempo della serata.

«Va bene…».

Le dita di Ichiko scivolano lungo il suo fianco e la accarezzano oziosamente, mentre la ragazza seppellisce il viso contro il suo collo e quasi fa le moine, gingillandosi nell’idea di essere riuscita ancora una volta a prendersi gioco della fidanzata, portandola ad assecondare ogni suo capriccio.

«Così avrai tutto il tempo di prendere scopa e paletta e ripulire il macello che mi hai fatto combinare!». La voce di Ichiko diventa aspra e sentenziosa mentre l’indice e il pollice si stringono sulla carne morbida e sudata della sua natica, dandole un pizzicotto così forte che le restituisce un’intera galassia di stelle dietro le palpebre socchiuse, tanto forte è il dolore sfrigolante che le provoca.

Forse è un prezzo minimo da pagare in cambio di tutto il divertimento di poco prima ma questo non esime Grimmjelle dal sollevare una mano e assestare un sonoro schiaffone sul sedere della fidanzata, tanto per ricordarle che lì quella che può farle vedere le stelle a suon di pizzichi è soltanto _lei_.


	2. #3: Did you ever meet a sexier male chauvinist pig?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ed eccomi qui con un bel prequel della fem!Grimm/fem!Ichi yuri. Non PWP, non Lemon ma decisamente da scompisciarsi dal ridere. Perchè, dai, mi sono detta: mettiam caso che Ichiko ha il solito fratello gemello che gli appioppo in altre AU, ovvero Kon. Mettiamo caso che costui si ritrovi in casa una bambolona come Grimmjelle. Eh. Devo continuare? No, poi vi spoilero la storia. XD Buona lettura!
> 
>  **Prompt Big Damn Table:** #090.Casa

«E questo, cosa sarebbe?».

Gli stivali di cuoio marroni ticchettano rumorosamente sul parquet della stanza, mentre Grimmjelle allunga il passo e si china sul letto che occupa il centro della stanza.

«Non lo tocc… È Bostaph, il… il pupazzo di… mia sorella Yuzu… E non agitarlo così che si rompe!».

Ichiko interviene, sfilando il leoncino giallo di peluche dalle dita della ragazza, che glielo sta sventolando davanti agli occhi con fare schifato, neanche abbia il terrore di rimanere contaminata da quel contatto.

«Ma non mi sembra che tua sorella dorma qui con te, no?» insiste Grimmjelle, facendo un cenno del capo in direzione del letto e godendosi con un ghigno fin troppo divertito il rossore colpevole che si diffonde sulle guance della compagna mentre stringe il pupazzo al petto con fin troppa cura.

«Beh… no… dorme con la sua gemella Karin ma… la prossima volta non toccarlo….» taglia corto, rimettendo il pupazzo sul cuscino e pregando ardentemente che non venga più maltrattato per il resto del pomeriggio.

Ma la volubile attenzione di Grimmjelle sembra già essere stata attirata altrove, mentre fa un passo in direzione della scrivania, curiosando nella stanza senza alcun riserbo. Non sembra propriamente la stanza di una ragazza, non con quella profusione di poster che ritraggono attrici e cantanti – tutte rigorosamente donne – appiccicati un po’ ovunque, due ripiani della libreria completamente occupati da videogiochi di guerra e non un particolare vezzoso che sia uno, neanche per sbaglio.

Certo, è una camera ordinata e pulita – troppo pulita per essere la stanza di uno sciattone adolescente ma non esageratamente tirata a lucido per essere quella di un qualche secchione tutto casa e studio – e a guardare bene si nota un certo gusto per gli abbinamenti, con quel colore azzurrino che si ripete a partire dalla stuccatura veneziana delle pareti per continuare con i fiocchi che legano le tendine per finire sul copriletto a quadrettini.

Ichiko ama quel colore – l’azzurro – è una costante sempre presente nel suo abbigliamento, fosse anche soltanto sottoforma di accessorio ma anche lì Grimmjelle non esita a prenderla in giro, affermando che da quando la conosce lo indossa più spesso del solito perché in fondo le ricorda lei.

«Ma non eri tu quella che aveva un gemello?» esordisce, allungando il collo verso la scrivania e osservando le innumerevoli penne e matite dalle fogge più assurde e fantasiose, unico vero particolare che spicca all’interno di una stanza abbastanza sobria.

«Sì… Kon… beh… lo conosci già quel cretino… comunque ho anche due sorelle minori… Karin e Yuzu… sono gemelle anche loro ma oggi non sono in casa».

Ichiko è nervosa, persino più del solito, mentre passa in rassegna il numero dei suoi familiari di fronte alla ragazza – _la sua ragazza_.

Lei e Grimmjelle non si conoscono – non si conoscono _bene_ – da moltissimo tempo ed è la prima volta che la compagna mette piede nella sua camera da letto. A dirla tutta neanche avrebbe voluto farla salire se non fosse stato per la sua testarda insistenza e perché… beh… non sarebbe corretto esiliare fuori dalla sua casa una persona con cui ha un rapporto tanto stretto.

Questa consapevolezza non le impedisce di sentirsi sciocca e confusa come un’adolescente alla sua prima cotta. Dopotutto è la prima volta che una donna entra nella sua stanza, una donna che non sia una delle sue sorelline. Ci ha sempre convissuto male con quella _cosa_ , quel sentirsi tanto a disagio in compagnia delle altre ragazze, che ha sempre preferito la sola compagnia degli amici maschi di suo fratello, figurarsi se avrebbe mai permesso a una delle sue rare compagne di scuola di varcare la soglia di quella camera che tanti pensieri colpevoli si teneva intrappolata dentro.

E adesso che crede di essersi definitivamente persa quel cosiddetto “tempo delle mele” che tutti gli adolescenti eccetto lei parevano aver vissuto, si ritrova a sentirsi una timida ragazzetta spersa sotto lo sguardo impietoso della persona che in quel momento più la manda in agitazione.

Non si tratta del classico fidanzatino, beninteso.

Si tratta di una fidanzata con la “a” finale e due tette che definire importanti è un eufemismo. Una fidanzata che ha appena aperto il suo armadio e ci sta frugando dentro senza tanti complimenti. Non esattamente il genere di soggetto da presentare al padre come se nulla fosse.

«Questo cerchietto col fiore non me lo ricordavo» esclama Grimmjelle con la sua voce roca e sfacciata, aprendo uno dei cassettini dell’armadio e cavandone fuori un fermaglio di un azzurro abbacinante, quasi più dei suoi occhi. Ichiko la osserva provarselo davanti alla specchiera con fare scettico, prima di avvicinarsi e sfilarglielo.

«Non ti sta affatto bene, sei già tutta azzurra di tuo, per i tuoi capelli ci sta meglio il tono di verde che usi per quell’ombretto pacchiano che ti metti di solito» replica convinta, afferrando un fermaglio a forma di fiocco di quella medesima gradazione e fissandoglielo sopra un orecchio.

«Anche se con questa festa di colori addosso, sei un pugno in un occhio» conclude e abbassa improvvisamente la voce, le dita incerte sulla chiusura del fermaglio, quando si accorge dell’improvvisa vicinanza che si è creata fra loro due.

«A me piace farmi notare, Ichiko, mica sono smorta come te!» risponde Grimmjelle ma c’è molto meno intento canzonatorio nel tono stranamente suadente che assume, chinandosi appena verso la ragazza. È un po’ più alta di lei ma con la sua mania per i tacchi vertiginosi la distacca di una buona decina di centimetri e così è costretta quasi a piegarsi per raggiungere le sue labbra.

Ichiko esita – esita molto più del solito – ma soltanto perché… sono in casa e la sua ragazza sta per darle un bacio come se nulla fosse! Subito, però, la assale il consolante ricordo che sono _sole_ : suo padre è all’ospedale, Yuzu e Karin sono in gita e Kon… Kon sarà da qualche parte a fare il beota, non vuole saperlo e non le interessa.

Resta immobile, a pochissimi centimetri di distanza dal viso di Grimmjelle, e lascia che si sporga su di lei fino a catturarle la bocca in un bacio lento e provocatorio. Una mano scivola sul suo fianco, protetto dallo spesso tessuto grigio dei jeans, e la spinge contro il corpo della compagna mentre si ritrova a sollevare le braccia, cingendole le spalle.

Ichiko non parla, non sussulta, rabbrividisce appena mentre si fa schiudere le labbra in un contatto sempre più umido e profondo e accarezza i lunghi capelli azzurri che ricadono in ciocche scomposte anche sul suo viso, quasi offuscandole la vista. Non che abbia bisogno di tenere gli occhi aperti per sentirla tutta, l’onda di adrenalina che si diffonde dal centro del petto e le arrossa le guance.

C’è solo il rumore bagnato e schioccante delle effusioni che si stanno scambiando a riempirle i timpani e per un attimo quasi si scorda di dove si trova e fa scivolare una mano lungo il collo, lasciando vagare le dita leggere lungo il suo petto, fino a raggiungere la più che generosa scollatura della camicetta da cui fa capolino il seno florido della compagna, sostenuto per di più da un push-up che esaspera forme già di per sé più che prorompenti.

«Mmm… Perché devi sempre metterle da fuori?» mugugna quasi scocciata, mentre i polpastrelli seguono la curva sinuosa dei seni, strappando un brivido alla ragazza.

«E tu perché devi sempre protestare, se poi ci butti subito le mani sopra?» replica Grimmjelle ma la sua voce si perde contro il collo della compagna quando ci affonda il viso contro, in una carezza affamata fatta in punta di labbra.

«È colpa tua che… me le sbatti davanti…».

Ichiko china un po’ la testa di lato, lasciando agio alla bocca dell’altra di scivolare sulla sua pelle, e stringe appena le dita attorno al suddetto seno che tanta apparente discordia sta provocando. Quasi non se ne accorge ma sta arretrando lentamente e si ritrova dopo qualche secondo appoggiata contro il bordo della scrivania, sostegno che le ritorna utilissimo perché fa fatica a stare in piedi nel momento in cui Grimmjelle le infila un ginocchio fra le gambe.

«Grimm…» sussulta Ichiko. Vorrebbe protestare ma intanto si sta già strusciando contro di lei piano, terribilmente piano, e la compagna non fa nulla per fermarla, anzi, schiude le labbra cominciando a succhiare la pelle fra il collo e la scapola.

Ichiko si lascia sfuggire un singhiozzo ed è lì lì per sbottonare la camicetta e abbassarle il reggiseno quando Grimmjelle si allontana appena da lei e fa risalire la bocca lungo la mascella.

«Ichi…».

È un soffio caldo quello che le raggiunge l’orecchio mentre la ragazza se ne resta perfettamente immobile, imponendosi di non lanciarsi con eccessivo entusiasmo contro il corpo dell’altra, ma le sue labbra si muovono sulla sua pelle con un atteggiamento assurdamente carezzevole.

«Perché non… mi porti qualcosa da bere, ho sete».

Il passaggio dall’espressione beata a una smorfia scontenta è tanto rapido che sembra quasi fatto apposta e Grimmjelle si trova a fronteggiare con un sogghigno sfacciato un paio di sopracciglia pericolosamente aggrottate. Conoscendola, la ragazza potrebbe perfino afferrare il portapenne dalla scrivania e tirarglielo appresso, vista la sua tendenza agli scatti isterici improvvisi.

Ma non lo fa. Si limita a tamburellare le dita sul piano di legno con fare nervoso, prima di sbottare con voce eccessivamente sibilante: «Tè freddo al limone, alla pesca o verde?».

Una lunga pausa provocatoria segue a quelle parole, neanche si trattasse di scegliere fra una tortura lenta e dolorosa o una lunga e altrettanto dolorosa.

«Verde, non vorrai farmi ingrassare con tutte quelle calorie, no?» insinua Grimmjelle carezzevole ma Ichiko sa perfettamente che la sta prendendo per i fondelli perché delle calorie le importa quanto a lei importa di imparare l’aramaico antico.

Ichiko si limita ad annuire, cupissima in volto, prima di scostarsi dalla compagna e dirigersi verso la cucina a passo di marcia. È terribilmente abituata a quelle provocazioni a dir poco _bastarde_ e non si sente neanche di avercela troppo con lei in quel momento. Sono pur sempre in casa sua e per quanto siano sole, potrebbe sempre ritornare qualcuno da un momento all’altro e farsi sorprendere in certe attività così all’improvviso, così con _un’altra ragazza_ , non è proprio il caso.

Quasi a concretizzare il suo pensiero, la porta dell’appartamento si spalanca mentre lei è in cucina e una voce familiare e terribilmente fuori posto in tutto il quadro della situazione le raggiunge i timpani.

«Yo, sono a casa, strega!» esclama Kon Kurosaki, varcando la soglia della cucina mentre Ichiko sta frugando nel frigorifero alla ricerca della maledettissima lattina di tè verde, che avrebbe tanta voglia di svuotare in testa al fratello, dotato di un tempismo a dir poco pessimo.

«Che ci fai qui, cretino? Non eri in giro a… _fare conquiste_ con quell’altro decerebrato di Keigo?».

«Te l’ho detto, Keigo ha la febbre e gli altri sono tutti a casa a studiare, che palle!».

Kon sbuffa e si appoggia indolentemente allo sportello del frigo, osservando la sorella che tira fuori un paio di lattine e le poggia sul top della cucina, prima di allontanarsi per aprire la credenza.

«C’è gente a casa?» borbotta indolentemente Kon ma già una punta di curiosità si fa strada nella sua voce strascicata.

«Un… ospite…».

Ichiko si mantiene sul vago, preferendo non specificare il sesso del suddetto ospite. Conosce suo fratello abbastanza bene da sapere come reagirebbe se sapesse _chi_ sta passeggiando tranquillamente nella sua camera.

«Una tua amica?».

Ecco, appunto.

È un vero e proprio trillo entusiasta quello che gli fuoriesce dalle labbra e Ichiko scuote la testa. Non ha neanche bisogno di voltarsi per immaginare l’espressione da totale pervertito che gli sta attraversando il viso. Neanche un animale in calore sarebbe capace di mantenere quella tensione ormonale costante ma suo fratello ha quel “dono speciale” e totalmente imbarazzante che la ragazza non augurerebbe a nessuno di avere, perché vivere in quel modo dev’essere una tortura assurda, visti tutti i guai in cui riesce a ficcarsi puntualmente Kon.

«No… E non provare a entrare nella mia stanza a sbirciare o ti spacco la testa, ok?!».

Non ha mentito. In fondo Grimmjelle non è una sua _amica_ ma non c’è bisogno che il fratello lo sappia. L’importante è che non si accorga della sua presenza finché non sarà uscita fuori dalla sua casa.

«Ma no! Non dirmi che anche una zitella come te si è trovata l’amichetto! Oh Kami, allora domani mattina mi ritrovo Pamela Anderson nuda sulla scrivania e non sto parlando del poster!» ridacchia divertito e a Ichiko viene quasi la tentazione di voltarsi e urlargli che lei una donna nuda, vera e viva davanti agli occhi se l’è già trovata e ci ha fatto tutte quelle cose che a lui piacerebbe tanto fare ma che non riuscirà mai a fare se continua a comportarsi così ma tace. Tace e sospira soddisfatta quando suo fratello finalmente rinuncia a fare una delle sue sortite.

«Vabbé, è un maschio, sai che me ne frega? Io vado in camera a farmi… un sonnellino».

Ichiko gli rivolge una smorfia disgustata, ben comprendendo che genere di “sonnellino” abbia intenzione di farsi, e ritorna a cercare il vassoio che per qualche assurdo motivo suo padre ha spostato di nuovo in un luogo improbabile della cucina che solo Amaterasu sa quale potrebbe essere.

Kon apre la porta della sua stanza, a fianco a quella della sorella, e sta quasi per entrarci dritto sparato quando avverte un rumore decisamente fuori posto provenire dall’altra stanza, un rumore di _tacchi alti_. E i maschi non indossano tacchi alti, a meno che non siano travestiti e lui dubita che sua sorella uscirebbe con individui simili.

È giocoforza catapultarsi letteralmente all’interno della camera, varcando la soglia e restando abbacinati dalla _visione_ che gli si para di fronte. Lì, nella stanza di sua sorella Ichiko, c’è la barista che lavora nel locale vicino all’università, la bambolona tutta tette che sta perseguitando da più di un anno e che ancora non è riuscito a far crollare ma figurarsi se lui demorde. Finché c’è vita, c’è speranza.

«Ma salve!».

Kon quasi saltella mentre si avvicina, costringendo Grimmjelle a voltarsi e offrirgli così piena vista del suo corpo. Indossa una minigonna nera di eco-pelle – ciò che di più trash esista ma a lei importa punto o poco – e una camicetta di satin fucsia troppo stretta e troppo scollata perché Kon possa fingere anche solo per un istante che il suo sguardo non sia stato calamitato immediatamente dal solco che divide i suoi seni generosi. E poi ci sono i reggicalze _gialli_ che spuntano abbondantemente da sotto l’orlo della gonna ma il ragazzo non è tipo da far troppo caso all’abbinamento di colori, la vista di quegli elastici che incorniciano un paio di cosce tornite gli ha già mandato a farsi benedire il raziocino in pochi secondi.

«Toh, guarda chi abbiamo qui. Il lumacone!».

Grimmjelle si è contenuta. È stata brava e ha preferito non offenderlo troppo ma soltanto perché è il fratello della sua fidanzata e soltanto perché sa che se mai rivedrà in separata sede quella sottospecie di pseudo-cognato, si permetterà di indirizzargli appellativi molto più feroci.

Kon sorride lo stesso, forse perché non ha capito la battuta o forse perché l’idea di farsi insultare da una bella ragazza lo galvanizza, lei non lo sa e non vuole saperlo. Il suo disprezzo indistintamente per tutto il genere maschile resta invariato, gli uomini sono e restano una massa di smidollati senza controllo e Kon Kurosaki non solo non fa eccezione ma non prova neanche per un istante a nobilitare il genere a cui appartiene.

«Finalmente mia sorella si decide a portare qualche bella amichetta, invece di starsene sempre con i miei amici!».

«Ah, perché tua sorella non ha amiche femmine?».

A Grimmjelle poco importa di star dietro agli sproloqui gratuiti del ragazzo, e in condizioni normali gli avrebbe già suonato un pugno nello sterno soltanto per aver osato sbavare a quel modo sulla sua scollatura, ma alla vita e ai _precedenti_ di Ichiko è invece parecchio interessata e se per venirne a conoscenza deve sopportarsi Kon, tanto peggio, resisterà per qualche minuto.

«Macché! Ne ha solo due – belle figone anche loro ma mai quanto te! – ma non le ha mai fatte entrare in casa. Sempre coi maschi sta, che palle!».

Kon sbuffa, considerando la totale iattura di avere una sorella gemella che non gli ha mai fatto conoscere qualche bella compagnia femminile da accalappiare e Grimmjelle glissa sul “figona” – glielo farà rimangiare in altra sede a calci sulle gengive, ne è certa – ascoltando interessata il resto delle pettegole rivelazioni del ragazzo.

«È una strega, se continua a comportarsi come un maschiaccio, resterà zitella a vita! Ma è una romanticona, lei, che vuoi farci. Probabilmente sta aspettando il principe azzurro prima di decidersi a smollarla a qualcuno».

«Principessa…».

«Eh, hai detto qualcosa?».

Grimmjelle si limita a ghignare in maniera poco rassicurante ma non ripete l’affermazione non così ironica che ha appena finito di sibilare e offre involontariamente una sponda a Kon, che se ne sta appoggiato a un’anta dell’armadio cercando di assumere una posa anche solo lontanamente _cool_ e fallendo miseramente su ogni fronte.

«Ma basta parlare di mia sorella! Parliamo di te… Ce l’hai il ragazzo?».

«No».

Neanche lei ha mentito. Non ce l’ha il ragazzo, è vero, ma non ha voglia di specificare alcunché. Sa in che modo ragionano i maschi come Kon e che genere di considerazioni riescono a fare su una lesbica. Non che gliene freghi più di tanto ma non è in vena di spiegarglielo a calci che il suo è certamente il modo sbagliato di pensare, non quando fino a tre minuti prima era tanto amorevolmente impegnata a cercare di spogliare sua sorella.

«Ma come, una pupona come te tutta sola? Che spreco! O forse sei una a cui piace divertirsi, eh?».

Di fronte al sorriso esageratamente ammiccante del ragazzo, Grimmjelle si sente tentata di alzare una mano e fargli qualcosa di molto piccolo, magari un semplice graffietto sulla guancia, perché le cicatrici gli ricordino sempre di lei, ma alla fine pensa che non sia il caso di rovinarsi la manicure per un individuo del genere.

«Ma io non ho detto che sono sola» replica e le sue labbra si allargano in sorriso esageratamente ferino, neanche fosse in procinto di sbranarlo a parole, ma Kon il pericolo neanche lo avverte, forse perché è così impegnato ad annusare il profumo di una donna vera davanti agli occhi che il suo cervello non riesce a elaborare nessun altro pensiero di senso compiuto.

«Ma hai detto che non hai un ragazzo» insiste e si sporge verso di lei, un po’ troppo per i gusti di Grimmjelle, che già solleva un pugno preparandosi a mostrare tutte le sue conoscenze in materia di _vale tudo_.

«Mettiamola così, cocco…».

Grimmjelle si mette già in quella posa aggressiva, tipica di una pantera che sta per spiccare un balzo, le mani sui fianchi strette a pugno e un piede leggermente indietreggiato rispetto all’altro, la bocca che ormai più che un ghigno e una vera e propria smorfia di rabbia a stento repressa. È perché è di buon umore che ancora non gli ha spaccato la faccia ma non crede che la sua pazienza – per altro limitata – possa durare ancora a lungo.

«… non ho mai amato le fave e non parlo di verdura».

Kon vacilla per un istante, aggrottando le sopracciglia mentre cerca di discernere bene il doppio senso contenuto in quelle parole. Vorrebbe replicare qualcosa ma in quell’istante Ichiko fa irruzione nella camera con il vassoio ritrovato stretto fra le mani, sorreggendo due bicchieri e due lattine di tè.

«Ti avevo detto di non entrare, stupido!».

Il suo è un vero e proprio stridio mentre ringhia al fratello e s’infila fra i due ragazzi, riuscendo finalmente ad allontanarli quel tanto da non provocare in lei fitte di acuta gelosia perché qualcuno – _suo fratello_ – era un po’ troppo vicino al corpo della _sua ragazza_.

«E lasciarmi scappare questo bel bocconcino?» insiste Kon, senza capire quanta rabbia le metta in corpo un appellativo del genere riferito a Grimmjelle.

«Una volta tanto che mi porti un’amica a casa me la tieni nascosta, non è giusto!» protesta il ragazzo e Ichiko lascia andare il vassoio sulla scrivania quasi di schianto mentre cerca di elaborare nella sua mente il modo giusto di cacciarlo fuori dalla camera senza essere costretta a spiegargli il quadro generale della situazione.

«Non sono fatti tuoi chi mi porto o non mi porto in casa e adesso va’ subito fuori di qui!».

Ichiko punta un dito in direzione della porta ed è anche pronta ad accapigliarsi davanti a Grimmjelle – sa che non è il tipo da meravigliarsi più di tanto di fronte a spettacoli simili – pur di allontanarlo ma Kon è testardo quanto lei quando si impunta su qualcosa di suo gradimento. E gradisce molto l’amica dai capelli azzurri della sorella…

«Ho capito! Ti brucia perché io faccio sempre conquiste mentre tu sei una zitellona impenitente! Beh, non è colpa mia se sei una strega che fa scappare gli uomini a gambe levate».

«No, guarda, ti assicuro che è lei che non ci si vuole avvicinare, agli uomini».

Grimmjelle interviene prima ancora che Ichiko possa replicare alla battuta del fratello in qualche modo, uno qualsiasi, sollevando un braccio e cingendo le spalle della ragazza per poi tirarsela decisamente contro. Ichiko esita per un istante, valutando se non sia il caso di evitare un certo genere di rivelazioni scomode, ma lo sguardo improvvisamente sconvolto di Kon è una tentazione troppo forte. Solleva il suo braccio e circonda la vita della compagna, inclinando appena la testa contro la sua spalla prima di completare la dichiarazione lasciata in sospeso.

«Ti avevo detto che non c’era una… _amica_ in camera mia, Kon, se tu sei troppo scemo per capire… non è colpa mia…».

Sull’ultima sillaba la voce si fa vittoriosa mentre Ichiko osserva il fratello sbiancare e con lui vent’anni di costanti prese in giro sul suo essere condannata alla solitudine perpetua. Le verrebbe da aggiungere che lei sì, a differenza di Kon, ha molta più fortuna con le donne ma si trattiene. In fondo è pur sempre suo fratello e non le va di infierire. Non troppo, per lo meno…

Kon non parla, non balbetta, quasi non respira mentre fissa le due ragazze abbracciate con gli occhi letteralmente fuori dalle orbite, chiedendosi se per caso si trova in un sogno assurdo o se davvero è tutto reale e sua sorella è una… lesbica.

«Cioè… aspetta un secondo… a te piacciono le femmine e non me l’hai mai detto? Ti prestavo qualche filmino, ne ho un sacco con le lesbiche!».

«Non… Kon… stammi bene a sentire: esci subito da questa camera, lo dico per il tuo _bene_!».

Avrebbe dovuto immaginare che il fratello se ne sarebbe uscito con una delle sue dichiarazioni imbarazzanti ma ormai la frittata è fatta e almeno la soddisfazione di vederlo in difficoltà, per la prima volta nella sua breve vita, l’ha avuta. Adesso, se le facesse il piacere di sparire ed evitare altre frasi squallide, sarebbe meglio per tutti gli occupanti della casa.

«Sì, dai, ok! Me ne vado, era solo una battuta e come sei pesante!».

Kon ripiega con una docilità sospetta e sotto gli occhi increduli delle due ragazze fa per allontanarsi verso la porta, ingenerando la falsa idea che per il momento le loro tribolazioni siano finite lì. È tutta una finta perché torna a voltarsi in fretta, con un sorriso talmente largo stampato in faccia che di denti sembra averne una quarantina, invece che soltanto trentadue.

«Dì un po’ ma… ora che vi appartate… una sbirciatina ogni tanto posso venire a darla? Un filmatino col telefon…».

Kon non riesce a finire la frase perché un bicchiere va a infrangersi contro il muro alle sue spalle, mancando di poco la sua testa. Il rumore di vetri infranti copre la sua voce mentre sia lui che Grimmjelle si voltano in direzione di Ichiko.

È letteralmente paonazza in volto e sta già brandendo il secondo bicchiere mentre fissa il fratello con un’espressione omicida stampata in volto. Potrebbe ucciderlo. Potrebbe dimenticare che è suo fratello gemello, che in fondo sono cresciuti insieme, che c’è pur sempre un legame di sangue e… scannarlo per essersi anche solo permesso di insinuare una cosa del genere.

«Vattene subito fuori di qui!».

È per questo che urla l’avvertimento ben forte, prima di avvicinarsi a Kon, che in un improvviso lampo di ragionevolezza si volta e imbocca rapidamente l’uscita della stanza.

«Eddai, era una battuta, non… non vorrai prendertela per…».

«Fuori!».

La voce di Ichiko si riduce a un urlo stridulo mentre Kon sbianca per davvero – ma di paura, questa volta – e se la da a gambe fuori dalla stanza, giusto un istante prima che la sorella raggiunga la porta e la chiuda con una botta violenta, facendo scattare la serratura con astio.

«Imbecille… deficiente… porco…» borbotta con voce ancora stridula mentre Grimmjelle si avvicina a lei a passo lento, osservandola con una tranquillità quasi fuori luogo, visto il momento concitato.

«Sei stata più veloce di me. Stavo per dargli un calcio nelle palle» esclama con noncuranza, mentre una smorfia disgustata attraversa il volto di Ichiko.

«Non… non te lo consiglio… pervertito com’è… potrebbe… potrebbe piacergli…» ansima pesantemente, le mani e il corpo intero premuti contro la porta, nel tentativo di impedire fisicamente l’ingresso a chicchessia. Ha le guance ancora paonazze e le sopracciglia aggrottate all’inverosimile, arrabbiata e profondamente imbarazzata dall’uscita di suo fratello. È mai possibile che debba farle fare figuracce ovunque e con chiunque, anche nei modi più inaspettati? L’unica cosa che la consola è che Kon non parlerà – almeno, non con suo padre.

«Mmm…» annuisce Grimmjelle, già allontanando Kon Kurosaki dai suoi pensieri. Adesso è di nuovo vicinissima a Ichiko e la guarda riprendere fiato senza alcun accenno di rabbia o indisposizione nei suoi confronti, cosa che stupisce la compagna non poco.

«Che c’è? Per… perché mi fissi…?» balbetta e si ritrova oggetto di una delle solite occhiate tutt’altro che innocenti della compagna.

«Perché sei un’adorabile isterica quando ti incazzi».

Ichiko non ha il tempo di replicare a quella presa in giro neanche con un soffio perché le labbra di Grimmjelle tornano a poggiarsi su di lei in un bacio superficiale, che non fa rumore, così veloce che ha appena il tempo di socchiudere gli occhi e la sua bocca e di nuovo libera.

«Non lo fare!» le sussurra spazientita, mentre il rossore torna a diffondersi sulle sue guance ma non per la rabbia.

«Se quel pazzo malato di mio fratello ci sente…».

«E noi _non_ ci facciamo sentire. Faremo così piano da non respirare nemmeno…».

Ichiko vorrebbe obiettare qualcosa ma Grimmjelle le ha già teso la mano e lei la prende, senza stare troppo a pensarci, e si fa tirare via dalla porta. Non oppone resistenza, al punto che le finisce addosso di botto, scontrandosi con il suo onnipresente seno formoso. Inspira profondamente, cacciando via insieme all’aria ogni tentativo di resistere al suo invito, e la abbraccia in silenzio per poi tuffare la testa nei suoi capelli azzurri.

«Però… facciamo molto piano…» sibila contro il suo orecchio in un sussurro quasi impercettibile.

«Quel porco si sarà messo dall’altra parte del muro con un bicchiere premuto contro la parete ad ascoltarci… mi ci gioco le palle che non ho…».

Quasi a obbedire a quell’ordine, Grimmjelle si limita ad annuire e ricambia l’abbraccio, cingendole la vita e deponendole un bacio silenzioso sulla guancia. Per questa volta farà la brava ma non è poi tanto sicura che la prossima volta che si ritroverà Kon davanti e sarà sola con lui, riuscirà a mantenere lo stesso _aplomb_ senza ricorrere a qualche calcio che lo orienti sulla giusta via. Quella lontana da lei e Ichiko, naturalmente.


	3. #1: I'm human and I need to be loved

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, io con la storia di queste due sto andando a ritroso. Prima la vita quotidiana, poi le loro prime uscite insieme e adesso... questo! XD Come si sono conosciute e come hanno iniziato a frequentarsi. E' una fanfic un po' particolare rispetto a quelle che scrivo di solito. Ho contratto tutti gli avvenimenti in quattro parti diverse, ognuna corrispondente a una stagione diversa dell'anno (questo per venire anche incontro al prompt "mesi"). I "korokke pan" e i "meron pan" sono dei panini imbottiti uno di frittelle e l'altro di crema al melone. E per il resto, bon, io ho descritto l'università giapponese da quel poco che ho visto nei manga, non ci sono mai stata, se avete dritte utili su come ricrearla meglio (le foto su Google Maps della Todai sono pure poche e_e) fatemi sapere! ù_ù9 Buona lettura!
> 
>  **Prompt Big Damn Table:** #009.Mesi

«Dai, su, sbrigati che ho fame!».

«Un attimo, dannazione! Kon, piantala di spingermi: se c’è fila, c’è fila!».

Ichiko Kurosaki sbuffa mentre finalmente riesce a varcare l’ingresso del locale, un bar in stile occidentale dove i rivestimenti in legno la fanno da padrone, decisamente affollato da parecchi studenti che, come lei e il fratello, sembrano avere una certa fame. Lo spacco fra le lezioni è minimo, giusto il tempo di recuperare qualcosa da mangiare prima di ritornare in aula, così che Ichiko non protesta quando suo fratello si fa strada davanti a lei, facendo la fila _alla sua maniera_.

Ovverossia fregando il posto agli altri.

Solitamente lo richiamerebbe aspramente ma ha fretta di tornare a lezione, a differenza di suo fratello che frequenta la scuola di specializzazione poco distante e ha chiaramente voglia di perdere molto del suo tempo. In condizioni normali neanche avrebbe accettato di pranzare insieme a lui – stare in sua compagnia significa fare una figura di merda dopo l’altra – ma è il primo giorno di lezioni e lei è completamente sola, perché tutti i suoi amici frequentano facoltà diverse e hanno orari completamente diversi e mangiarsi uno squallido panino in compagnia di se stessa non è proprio il massimo del divertimento.

«Io prendo un _Korokke Pan_ » esordisce Kon, spiaccicando le dita sulla vetrina che protegge le cibarie senza alcun rispetto per chi pochi istanti prima deve averle ben lucidate.

«Io un _Meron Pan_ » sbuffa Ichiko e afferra un polso del ragazzo, staccandolo via dal vetro con fare scocciato. Certe volte si chiede, se abbia a che fare con un bambino di cinque anni o con un adolescente di diciotto, e l’unica risposta che sa darsi è che i bambini di cinque anni sono molto più maturi di lui.

«Che palle! Ma che sei, a dieta, per caso? Sempre con questa roba alla frutta!».

«Ehi, mi piacciono le cose dolci, problemi? E a dieta ci sarà tua nonna!».

«Vedi che era anche la tua!».

«Ehi, non mi pagano per passare la giornata al fottuto bancone ad assistere a qualche penoso dramma familiare. Ordinatevi il panino e filate via».

Una voce roca e spazientita interrompe le loro dispute, costringendo entrambi i ragazzi a sollevare gli occhi e concentrare l’attenzione sulla persona che li sta richiamando all’ordine. È così che si accorgono che la barista li sta fissando da un paio di minuti con fare decisamente scocciato, trattenuta probabilmente soltanto dalla divisa che indossa dallo sbatterli fuori a calci.

Ecco, sempre che quella si possa chiamare divisa…

La minigonna è rosa shocking, con decori di paillettes che Ichiko non esiterebbe a definire “volgari” se qualcuno chiedesse un suo parere, i bracciali ai polsi sono troppi e troppo tintinnanti, la collana ha un pendaglio a forma di sole così luccicante da abbagliare e la camicetta…

La camicetta è bianca, quella ordinaria che potrebbe star bene su qualsiasi divisa, peccato che sia tremendamente scollata e riveli l’esistenza di un seno non trascurabile.

«Oh cazzo, che tette…».

Il sibilo entusiasta del fratello le arriva tutto all’orecchio e la infastidisce, non tanto e non solo perché si sta dimostrando il solito impenitente sbavone con il testosterone a mille ma perché quello è stato il medesimo pensiero che ha attraversato la sua mente e lei odia trovarsi d’accordo con Kon, anche se si tratta di una constatazione incontrovertibile.

Questo non le impedisce di sollevare una mano e suonargli un sonoro ceffone dietro alla nuca, prima di sollevare il capo per guardare in viso la poveraccia di turno che si è dovuta beccare uno dei suoi “complimenti entusiastici”.

«Perdonalo, è un animale che non sa controll… arsi…».

La voce indugia suo malgrado mentre lo sguardo di Ichiko si posa sul viso della ragazza e sui suoi occhi, in special modo. Sono azzurri, probabilmente il paio d’iridi più azzurre che abbia mai visto in vita sua. Anche i suoi capelli sono azzurri e lunghi, spaventosamente lunghi, le arrivano fin quasi alla vita e le ricadono sulle spalle in onde morbide e fluenti. A Ichiko verrebbe quasi l’impulso di toccarli per capire se siano davvero così setosi come sembrano ma si trattiene dall’indulgere in quel genere di pensieri e si riscuote, reprimendo un brivido disgustosamente familiare che parte dalla nuca per scivolare lungo la colonna vertebrale.

«Mettigli un bel guinzaglio e portalo a castrare, allora».

La voce della ragazza è volutamente sfacciata mentre pronuncia quegli insulti su un totale sconosciuto a una totale sconosciuta ma c’è qualcosa – Ichiko non saprebbe neanche dare un nome a questa sensazione – di molto simile a una contorta partecipazione per la sua _sfortuna_ , qualcosa che la porta ad annuire convinta.

«Se mio padre non si mettesse a piangere come un agnellino, dopo, lo farei per davvero».

Sospira e praticamente le offre la sponda per continuare ad offendere suo fratello e un’onda di euforia l’assale all’improvviso mentre si rende conto che è la prima volta in vita sua che qualcuno non la fa sentire in colpa per l’atteggiamento compulsivo di Kon.

«Bah! I padri sono tutti bravi a piagnucolare. Mettilo davanti al fatto compiuto e togliti il pensiero».

È sfacciata, la tipa, e non prova a vergognarsi neanche per un secondo di dare giudizi sommari sui suoi familiari eppure Ichiko non può fare a meno di pensare che deve conoscere proprio bene Isshin Kurosaki e la sua mania per i melodrammi rumorosi. Un angolo della bocca si solleva e fa quasi per sorridere. Quasi. Poi arriva quel brivido gelido – un richiamo all’ordine che ha imparato a esercitare molto bene nel corso degli anni – ed è come se una mano artigliata le afferrasse la testa e gliela tirasse giù mentre il quasi sorriso si trasforma in un ghigno scocciato.

«Sì, beh, mio padre non è un piagnucolone e se ora mi fai il piacere di darmi un _Meron_ e un _Korokke Pan_ , perché avrei una certa fretta».

Ci vuol niente perché la ragazza dai lunghi capelli azzurri riprenda il contegno scazzato di poco prima e le rivolga quasi un ringhio, mentre afferra i due panini e li stringe fra le dita scocciata.

«Se li vuoi, tira fuori i soldi, principessina sul pisello. O stai aspettando che corra il papino e cacci fuori il portafogli?».

È facilissimo ora per Ichiko aggrottare le sopracciglia e nascondere così lo sguardo dietro una maschera di stizza decisamente altezzosa, lasciando che il fastidio si insinui e cresca rapidamente fra sé e la sconosciuta dall’aria avvenente, seccando alla radice quel tentativo di contatto che era appena germogliato e lasciandosi dietro una sensazione arida che si appiccica al palato sempre, ogni sacrosanta volta che si comporta così.

«Te li darei anche subito, se ti decidessi a dirmi il prezzo!».

«Sta scritto qui, bambina, o forse voi secchioni depressi non sapete neanche più fare una fottuta addizione?».

«Eddai, Ichi, paga e piantala di fare la strega anche con la gente che non conosci!».

Va bene così, pensa Ichiko, assestando una gomitata al fratello e rovesciando gli spiccioli sul bancone, mentre s’impone di provare fastidio nel tocco casuale e sgarbato con la mano della ragazza quando le consegna i due panini.

È sicuramente meglio per tutti che la prendano per la solita musona sgarbata e arrogante. È sicuramente meglio per la sconosciuta parecchio maleducata, per di più, che non si crei alcun genere di simpatia, neanche superficiale.

È la primavera dei suoi diciotto anni e il suo test di ammissione alla Facoltà di Scienze Farmaceutiche è stato decisamente alto. Un segno che deve buttarsi nello studio più matto e disperato che conosce senza lasciarsi distrarre da nient’altro. Ha soltanto una fretta maledetta di buttarsi alle spalle ogni residuo della sua adolescenza e credere fermamente che potrà cominciare a vivere da persona adulta senza più provare nessuna di certe emozioni scomode che l’hanno tormentata fino ad ora.

Il brivido alla nuca di poco prima è una di quelle, Ichiko lo conosce bene e sa che l’importante è spegnerlo subito, prima che cresca, le si attacchi al cervello e cominci a fare male, un dolore così forte da non poterlo ignorare né il giorno né la notte. Si terrà lontana dalle _distrazioni_ , è una promessa.

L’aria primaverile e la pioggia di petali bianchi di ciliegio che cadono sul selciato, però, non l’aiutano affatto a mantenere salda la sua risoluzione. E poi gli occhi della sconosciuta sono di un azzurro decisamente intenso. Davvero troppo intenso. Dovrà ricordarsi di non guardarla più in faccia, la prossima volta che se la troverà davanti.

―

«Tu cosa prendi, Tatsuki-chan?».

«Non lo so, penso un tè freddo. E tu, Ichiko?».

«Idem».

Sono le cinque di un caldissimo pomeriggio estivo e Grimmjelle sta lucidando – _fingendo di pulire_ – il bancone di legno traslucido del locale quando tre ragazze varcano la porta in vetro e fra loro c’è anche una familiarissima testa arancione a lei ben nota per il suo pessimo carattere oltreché per la sua gran faccia tosta.

Kurosaki Ichiko – è così che si chiama, lo ha appurato dopo alcune settimane di litigi a ogni ordinazione che le fa – è una strega, su questo deve concordare con il lumacone bavoso che si porta spesso dietro. È una strega altezzosa a cui suonerebbe volentieri un paio di schiaffi, se non fosse che il bancone che le separa la intralcia parecchio. Per di più le si presenta davanti sempre negli orari di punta ed è difficile potersi fare strada fra una massa informe di clienti per inseguirla e darle quello che si merita.

Così quando si avvicina per fare la sua ordinazione in un bar semivuoto, Grimmjelle è lì lì per mollare lo straccio e lanciare la prima provocazione, quel tanto che le serva a creare la giusta atmosfera per una bella rissa.

«Oh, il premio Nobel dell’acidità ci onora della sua fastidiosa presenza! Il caffè lo gradisci con o senza l’arsenico, Miss “Non ho una vita sociale”?».

Grimmjelle ghigna, già preparandosi al prevedibilissimo scoppio isterico che avrà Ichiko ma è un ghigno destinato a spegnersi subito quando si accorge che la ragazza non sembra avere alcuna intenzione di stare al suo gioco. Lungi dall’essere reattiva come suo solito, mette su un muso pazzesco, assumendo un’aria corrucciata e moderatamente vittimista.

«I due tè li voglio freddi e anche un succo d’arancia, grazie. Tutti e tre senz’arsenico, eh…».

Ichiko non le pronuncia quelle parole. Le strascica, fissando il vuoto con una tale concentrazione che Grimmjelle si chiede addirittura se non si sia fatta qualcosa – qualcosa di molto pesante – per avere un’aria così assurdamente rimbambita.

È un atteggiamento che la fa incazzare, non le piace quando qualcuno la ignora, soprattutto se quel qualcuno è una ragazza irritante e supponente che costituisce ormai la vittima preferita dei suoi attacchi verbali, vista la frequenza quasi quotidiana con cui sono costrette a vedersi.

«E se ti dessi soltanto una bella bottiglia di veleno per topi?».

Grimmjelle insiste e finalmente sembra ottenere una reazione, perché Ichiko si scuote appena e solleva il capo, spostando lo sguardo castano sul suo viso fino a fronteggiarla con un familiare cipiglio orgoglioso. Questa volta, però, le scappa di alzare la testa al punto da ritrovarsi a fissare proprio i suoi occhi azzurri, cosa che non fa praticamente mai, ma è tanto presa dalla foga di ribattere che nemmeno se ne accorge.

«Chiamo il proprietario e gli dico che ti rifiuti di servirmi!».

«Uh, ma che paura! Il tuo ragazzo dev’essere un coglione smidollato per sopportarsi una sprucida del tuo calibro!».

«Non ce l’ho il ragazzo e non mi serve!».

La risposta è prevedibile ed esageratamente piccata ma questo non impedisce a Grimmjelle di avvertire un certo tono familiare in quelle parole che la porta a rizzare le orecchie fissando la sua interlocutrice quasi con sospetto. L’ha rimarcato con fin troppo orgoglio, per sembrare semplicemente una replica di circostanza, e con una sottile repulsione che Grimmjelle vorrebbe riportare a galla ma non fa in tempo ad aprir bocca per ribattere con una nuova provocazione.

«Ichiko-chan, tutto bene?».

«Eh, oh… certamente, Inoue! Stavo soltanto ordinando e mi sono… fermata a chiacchierare…».

Gli occhi di Grimmjelle si posano sulla nuova arrivata, squadrandola da capo a piedi neanche le stesse facendo una radiografia. Ha dei lunghi capelli castani e due enormi occhi ambrati tanto luminosi persino nella penombra torrida del locale, per non parlare del seno… Potrebbe rivaleggiare tranquillamente col suo e Grimmjelle non fa fatica ad ammettere che è una ragazza davvero carina. Più che carina. Magari ha un aspetto un po’ troppo dolce per i suoi gusti ma un paio di carezze – di quelle _profonde_ – se le meriterebbe tutte.

«Va bene, allora prenderesti anche due _parfaits_ per me e Tatsuki-chan? Ti do una mano a portarli, se vuoi…».

«Non ce n’è bisogno, siediti pure che… arrivo subito…».

È in quel momento che Grimmjelle si accorge dell’inflessione lievemente alterata nella voce di Ichiko, quasi un falsetto docile, troppo docile per una ragazza altera come lei. E poi la vede voltarsi e seguire con lo sguardo l’amica che si allontana e torna a sedersi al tavolo, appoggiandosi al braccio della ragazza dai capelli neri che sembra chiamarsi Tatsuki. Le sorride e la compagna ricambia in una maniera del tutto particolare, che lascia intendere ci sia _altro_ dietro quel piccolo gesto di complicità.

Quando Ichiko torna a voltarsi, è lì che Grimmjelle capisce di aver fatto tombola: i suoi obliqui occhi castani sono appena velati da qualcosa che assomiglia orribilmente a pungente gelosia e quando ritorna a darle piena attenzione per un attimo i loro sguardi s’incrociano. È un istante paurosamente lungo, un istante in cui Ichiko ha tutto il tempo di mostrare senza alcuna maschera quello che sta provando e commettere il terribile errore di _lasciarsi guardare_.

Troppo tardi aggrotta le sopracciglia e recupera il contegno offeso. C’è stato un attimo di sarcastica comprensione dall’altra parte e questo non le piace perché la fa sentire scoperta con tutto il peggio dei suoi pensieri offerti allo sguardo di una quasi sconosciuta.

«Allora, hai sentito, no? Sto aspettando!».

«E continuerai a farlo ancora a lungo, bambina! Prima mi paghi e poi forse, molto forse, ti do la roba. E se mi gira, ci sputo pure nel tuo tè!».

Grimmjelle rimane tutto il pomeriggio a osservare la ragazza, dopo averla fatta penare per un quarto d’ora prima di soddisfare la sua ordinazione, è ovvio. Continua a guardarla mentre dialoga con le sue amiche. Si tiene sempre un po’ discosta, sfugge a ogni contatto fisico e continua a rivolgersi sempre con lo stesso sguardo sconfitto e malinconico in direzione della bella ragazza che poco prima è riuscita persino ad ammansire la sua voce sentenziante.

Poi le sue due amiche si alzano ma Ichiko fa un cenno col capo, bisbiglia qualche scusa e fa un cenno di diniego con la mano quindi le lascia allontanarsi, restando a fissarle mentre varcano la porta a vetri. E poi si astrae, lo sguardo che si perde nel vuoto e le sopracciglia che se ne stanno spianate, dritte. Non pensa a niente o forse sta pensando anche troppo, Grimmjelle non ha praticamente null’altro da fare che guardarla, in quel locale ormai vuoto alle sei di un pomeriggio agostano fin troppo solitario. Fa troppo caldo, neanche il condizionatore è sufficiente a scacciare la cappa opprimente che le grava sul petto eppure Ichiko Kurosaki se ne sta lì, con un gomito appoggiato al tavolino e una t-shirt francamente fuori luogo per quel calore insopportabile.

Gira sempre coperta in maniera assurda, desiderosa di scoprire meno porzioni del proprio corpo possibile, neanche avesse timore che a fare il contrario qualcuno si accorga di lei. E lì Grimmjelle non può fare a meno di pensare che sia enormemente sciocca perché con quella chioma di ispidi capelli arancioni e l’atteggiamento altezzoso si fa notare già fin troppo.

Ichiko sembra così distratta da non accorgersi neanche dei suoi sguardi sfacciatamente curiosi o almeno così pare finché non volta di scatto la testa e incrocia nuovamente il suo sguardo. Questa volta se ne rende conto che sta osservando un paio di occhi azzurri che si era ripromessa di non fissare mai troppo a lungo, anche se questo Grimmjelle non lo sa. Sa solo che le viene fin troppo spontaneo sollevare la mano a pugno e far spuntare un più che eloquente dito medio. È lì che la tensione morbosa che aleggia nella saletta si spezza, crollando al suolo come uno specchio in frantumi, e Ichiko scuote le spalle quasi tremando per poi rivolgerle una linguaccia scocciata.

Ichiko Kurosaki è una ragazzetta insopportabile e orgogliosa ma sono due elementi che contribuiscono a rendere la sua persecuzione quotidiana un fatto decisamente piacevole. E poi, si sorprende a pensare Grimmjelle, sta cominciando a rivelare lati di sé insospettabili ed è cronicamente incapace di nasconderli agli altri così bene come crede.

Sarà divertente costringerla a scoprirsi più di quanto non voglia, è il pensiero che le deforma le labbra in un sogghigno felino, mentre la osserva alzarsi e dirigersi all’uscita esitante nell’affrontare la calura estiva che l’attende cocente dall’altra parte della porta a vetri.

«Uff…».

Ichiko Kurosaki si alza il bavero della polo, provando inutilmente a fermare le folate di vento dispettoso che la raggiungono a ondate incostanti, scompigliandole i capelli e giocando con le pagine del libro che sta leggendo.

Il tempo atmosferico capriccioso non la convince però ad alzarsi dalla panchina, su cui sta sostando da una buona mezz’ora, per cercar un posto più al coperto dove ripararsi e continuare a studiare in pace.

Ma quale pace potrebbe trovare all’interno della facoltà? La sala studio è piena di persone che, come lei, stanno ripassando la lezione, peccato che tendano a raggrupparsi in conciliaboli alquanto rumorosi e concentrarsi in quel mare di bisbigli diventa pressoché impossibile. Sì, ci sarebbero le scale di fronte all’ingresso che sono inondate dal sole, ma pullulano di coppiette in numero impressionante e Ichiko si sente ancora meno in vena del solito di sopportare certe smancerie.

Non ha mai avuto inclinazioni particolarmente romantiche e dopo la notizia tutt’altro entusiasmante che ha ricevuto pochi giorni prima, non può dire di essere molto bendisposta verso tutto ciò che abbia anche lontanamente a che fare con l’amore e i suoi affini.

« _Io e Tatsuki-chan stiamo insieme!_ ».

Non la puoi odiare, Orihime, quando ti parla con quel sorriso dolce e la voce carica di una gioia così pulita da sembrare quella di una bambina. Non la puoi odiare se per lei hai sempre provato molto – _troppo_ – più che un semplice sentimento di amicizia.

E Ichiko non può certo odiare Tatsuki, che è l’unica vera amica che abbia mai avuto. Né può incolparla di nulla, lei non sa. Nessuno sa di quella sua inclinazione sospetta – lei la definirebbe _morbosa_ – per la compagna di classe che tanta simpatia ha sempre provato per lei.

Simpatia, appunto. Quello è il sentimento giusto, pulito, corretto. Quello è il sentimento che anche lei dovrebbe provare. Non quella gelosia divorante che le macera nello stomaco da un po’, bruciando al punto da spingerla a piangere. Si odia terribilmente quando le spuntano le lacrime agli angoli degli occhi ma le basta spaccare qualcosa, lanciare un urlo e chiudersi la porta della stanza alle spalle con gran fragore perché tutti in casa pensino sia soltanto l’ennesima crisi isterica e la lascino in pace.

Adesso è in pubblico, però, e tutto può permettersi di fare tranne che sciogliersi in quella maniera indegna. Fortuna che c’è il vento forte a giustificare gli occhi pericolosamente arrossati, pensa Ichiko con un magone nel petto tanto pesante da toglierle il respiro mentre prova a sfogliare l’ennesima pagina nonostante le parole si facciano sempre più sfocate dietro la velatura umida che le offusca la vista.

È per questo che si accorge soltanto dopo un po’ del balenio di una familiarissima e alquanto ribelle chioma di capelli azzurri a poca distanza da lei. Appoggiata a uno degli alberi a fumare indolentemente, incurante del divieto di calpestare l’aiuola, se ne sta Grimmjelle.

Lo sguardo di Ichiko scivola lungo la sua figura, registrando con il solito disappunto come sia _svestita_ seguendo un gusto a dir poco pessimo. Nonostante sia Novembre, se ne gira con l’ennesima gonnellina di jeans assurdamente corta e con un orribile orlo di tulle verde mela, colore che fa a pugni con il toppino fucsia ricoperto di strass che fanno appena capolino al di sotto della striminzita giacchetta di pelle che indossa e che fa risaltare ancora di più il suo seno tutt’altro che trascurabile e… sono delle calze bianche a pois rossi quelle che vede?!

Ichiko rialza il libro ma questa volta fingersi immersa nella lettura è ancora più difficile. Non può dire che non si aspettava di trovarsi davanti la ragazza: ultimamente capita spesso che si incrocino casualmente anche fuori dal bar in cui lavora e, oltretutto, girovaga sempre per il parco quando termina il suo turno di lavoro, fumandosi la sua bella sigaretta con una mise sempre diversa ma sempre ugualmente… appariscente.

Una parte di lei ammette, con una certa difficoltà, che non è andata a sedersi su quella panchina, a quell’ora, proprio per caso. Era matematicamente certa di incontrarla, una certezza che l’ha spiazzata ancora di più per la sottile euforia che ha provato vedendo la sua ipotesi concretizzarsi tanto presto. È che è… rilassante avere a che fare con quella ragazza dannatamente insopportabile. La sua presenza la irrita al punto che è costretta a concentrarsi solo sui suoi modi volgari e sfacciati e lasciare temporaneamente da parte ogni altro pensiero su ogni altra persona, _chiunque essa sia_.

Si accorge troppo tardi di aver fissato lo sguardo su di lei in maniera eccessivamente ostentata. Solleva il libro fino alla fronte ma Grimmjelle l’ha già notata e, lanciando la sigaretta con noncuranza sul selciato, si avvicina a lei in un movimento ancheggiante sulle zeppe degli stivali viola, che difficilmente passa inosservato.

«Ma guarda chi si vede! Dì un po’, hai deciso di limonartelo quel libro o cosa?».

La voce roca la raggiunge da una tale vicinanza che Ichiko sobbalza sorpresa, chiedendosi come abbia fatto la ragazza ad arrivare praticamente al suo fianco in maniera tanto rapida e silenziosa.

«Sto soltanto provando a studiarlo con attenzione ma mi sa che tu neanche sappia dove sta di casa la parola “studio”» replica piccata e continua a mantenere lo sguardo fisso su parole che ormai si accavallano sul foglio, tanta poca attenzione riesce a darvi.

«Oh no, io ero impegnata a farmi una vita, sai! E guardami in faccia quando ti parlo, la tua testaccia arancione è persino più insopportabile di te, bambina!».

Lì Ichiko si sente punta sul vivo, non tanto perché qualcuno ha osato attaccare i suoi adorati capelli arancioni quanto perché Grimmjelle è andata a stuzzicare un nervo fastidiosamente scoperto. È vero che non la fronteggia mai apertamente quando si parlano ma probabilmente la ragazza non si rende conto di quanto sia difficile avere a che fare con un paio di occhi così assurdamente azzurri come i suoi.

Ichiko dà la colpa alla sua passione per quel colore ma si sente schifosamente smarrita quando la fissa negli occhi. Le mette l’ansia addosso avere a che fare con lei – forse perché è così dannatamente aggressiva – ma diventa mille volte più reattiva se prova a concentrarsi meglio sul suo aspetto. Tolto il trucco pesante e quell’abbigliamento orrendo, resta il fatto che Grimmjelle ha uno sguardo magnetico a dir poco, da stretta alla bocca dello stomaco. Se passa a considerare tutto il suo corpo, poi… Non dovrebbe ammetterlo così candidamente ma le donne dal seno grande e il fisico statuario sono il suo tipo. Non c’è altro modo di metterla, quella bastarda è _provocante_ e non si preoccupa di coprirsi neanche quel minimo da rendersi innocua.

«Bene, ti sto guardando in faccia, e ora piantala di chiamarmi “bambina”, ok?! Ma quanti anni in più credi di avere per permetterti di trattarmi come una mocciosa?!».

Alzare la voce e aggrottare le sopracciglia è l’unica risorsa che ha per giustificare il tono improvvisamente stridulo che assume, mentre cerca di soffocare quel disagio sottile che si inerpica lungo le guance, rischiando di farla arrossire da un momento all’altro.

È una _debolezza_ che ha sempre detestato. Il vantaggio di non subire in alcun modo il presunto fascino maschile – nella migliore delle ipotesi considera gli uomini né più né meno che degli idioti troppo chiassosi – si trasforma nel prepotente svantaggio di non riuscire a relazionarsi in maniera normale con le sue coetanee. Non succede con ogni singola ragazza, beninteso, ma capita sempre di incontrare qualcuno di suo gradimento, anche perché le donne, a differenza degli uomini, sono tutte belle per lei. Persino la più bruttina nasconde qualche grazia – non necessariamente fisica – degna di essere notata ed è una considerazione che la manda nel panico. Il profondo orgoglio verso il proprio essere donna e l’essere costantemente circondata da altre donne altrettanto affascinanti la imbarazza nel momento in cui si trasforma in quel sentimento appiccicoso, quel desiderare ben altro che un’amicizia pura e semplice.

È successo con Orihime e – _ahilei!_ – rischia di succedere anche con Grimmjelle e non soltanto per colpa di quel carattere che la respinge e l’attira esattamente come i due poli opposti di una calamita. Vorrebbe che non avesse un fisico così prorompente, è troppo femminile, non riesce ad ignorare le sensazioni scomode che prova neanche se cerca di dar loro un nome diverso. Ma a che serve macerarsi in quelle sofferenze? È perfettamente conscia di essere diversa – _sbagliata_ – ma sa altrettanto bene che è difficile trovare qualcuna che sia fatta come lei. E se la trova, nel migliore dei casi non la considera neanche sotto quella luce.

È inevitabile che il pensiero vada nuovamente a Orihime, quasi aggrappandosi alla sua immagine distante, ma Grimmjelle interviene nuovamente, costringendola a concentrarsi totalmente sul momento presente.

«Vent’anni, _bambina_ , e bastano per trattarti come la mocciosa che sei!».

«Venti?! Io credevo ne avessi come minimo una trentina, _zietta_!».

In realtà le è difficile credere che la ragazza abbia davvero soltanto un anno in più di lei, le avrebbe dato come minimo quei venticinque anni suonati. Tolto il trucco pesante, è chiaro che sia più giovane di quel che sembra ma i suoi modi sbrigativi e spicci la rendono molto più adulta della sua età anagrafica, quel tipo di persona che ha vissuto già mezza vita più di lei e si porta inciso ogni sgradevole segno su una pelle ancora liscia e giovane.

«Quella che si copre fino alle orecchie come una vecchia bacucca ottantenne, qui, non sono io, bambina!» insiste Grimmjelle e punta un’unghia laccata di verde in direzione del collo della ragazza.

Ha uno stile sobrio nel vestire, altezzoso come lei e solo all’apparenza ordinario. Non l’ha mai vista con un colore scoordinato dall’altro o una maglia spiegazzata o persino un accessorio fuori posto. Però… si copre troppo, come testimoniato dal fatto che tutte le sue felpe, polo o camicie che siano vengono abbottonate fino all’ultima asola, fino a soffocarla per quanto si stringono e si chiudono attorno al suo collo.

«Che cazzo! Va bene che hai le tette piccole, ma non è una buona scusa per seppellirsele sotto tre strati di giacca!».

«Che cosa diamin… Non sono piccole, sono proporzionate! E poi è una dignitosissima terza, a differenza di te che sei decisamente esagerata!».

Avrebbe dovuto risponderle che non sono fatti suoi come si veste e cosa nasconde sotto la maglietta ma l’impulso di rispondere a tono ha scacciato via ogni pudore e ogni tentativo di ristabilire le distanze fra sé e quella conoscenza superficiale.

Troppo superficiale.

È un rimorso che la coglie all’improvviso e le fa rabbia. Si è già ripromessa più di una volta di non cascarci più e tutto il dolore che ha provato e sta provando per la totale indifferenza di Inoue nei suoi confronti dovrebbe essere più che sufficiente a farla desistere dall’interessarsi a qualunque altro essere umano di sesso femminile. Ma l’inizio dell’università non le ha fatto bene, continua a provare quei fastidiosi sentimenti al centro del petto e l’insopportabile – e per lei infantile – voglia di compagnia. Di una compagnia non di amici ma di… altro.

L’aria autunnale gonfia di umidità deve darle alla testa, è l’unica spiegazione che riesce a darsi mentre fronteggia Grimmjelle con l’ennesimo sguardo piccato. Non si farà prendere dalla curiosità, non proverà a conoscerla meglio per non correre il rischio di scoprire che non è soltanto una sgradevole ragazza, volgare e chiassosa, ma qualcuno degno della sua attenzione.

In fondo già lo sa, altrimenti non continuerebbe a cercare ogni pretesto di litigio con lei pur di attaccare goffamente bottone, ma è un particolare su cui preferisce non soffermarsi. Lascerà che sia la tempesta imminente a lavare via tutta quell’ansia appiccicosa che le si è incollata addosso da un po’, perché la colpa è tutta del tempo umido, ne è certa.

―

«Che palle, ma quando si sbriga quell’imbecille?!».

Ichiko sbuffa, stringendo un bicchiere di plastica vuoto fra le dita semi-congelate, lo sguardo perso nel buio notturno che la circonda e la avvolge mentre una musica a dir poco assordante proviene dall’edificio alle sue spalle.

Fa troppo freddo ma è Febbraio inoltrato, non dovrebbe lamentarsene. Fa freddo e quel cretino di suo fratello è ancora lì dentro con i loro amici – tutti rigorosamente maschi – a cercare di adescare qualche ragazza.

Patetico, decisamente patetico. Quale donna dovrebbe desiderare la compagnia di un maschio così privo di cervello e auto-controllo, lei proprio non riesce a immaginarselo. Si è allontanata di corsa dalla hall in cui si teneva la festa universitaria di fine anno accademico proprio per evitare di restar vittima dello stesso trattamento. Keigo Asano, sua conoscenza dai tempi dell’asilo nonché migliore amico di Kon, non getta mai la spugna se nelle vicinanze percepisce anche solo la presenza di una ragazza. Con lei, per di più, sa rivelarsi parecchio insistente avanzando la vecchia scusa del: “prima o poi un ragazzo e una ragazza andranno a letto assieme, soprattutto se sono grandi amici!”.

Quel “prima o poi” con lei non ha senso di esistere. Non solo perché ha troppo cervello per farsi _tentare_ da uno come Keigo ma perché persino il suo corpo si rifiuta alla sola idea. Le fa schifo essere toccata da un uomo, per quanto educato e meraviglioso possa essere, e lei di individui così non ne ha mai incontrati. La ripugna, è un dato di fatto che ha imparato ad accettare fin dalla più tenera età.

Nessuna cotta per attori famosi, personaggi maschili di anime, compagni di scuola, vicini di casa… il vuoto più totale da quel punto di vista. Se da bambina trovava i maschi dei puzzoni insopportabili e per un breve periodo della sua esistenza li ha addirittura temuti per la loro facile inclinazione a lasciarsi trascinare dagli istinti, adesso semplicemente li ignora.

C’è sempre stata, però, un’ammirazione spassionata nei confronti delle rappresentanti del proprio genere. Ha sempre considerato le donne più capaci, più intelligenti, più portate in tutto e semplicemente più belle. Sì, anche dal punto di vista fisico. Non capisce cosa ci sia di così affascinante nel corpo pesante, massiccio e sgraziato di un uomo, con quelle spalle troppo larghe, quei fianchi troppo dritti e quei toraci piatti.

Le donne sono morbide, armoniose, tutta una curva vertiginosa e piacevole da seguire con lo sguardo. Sono rassicuranti, leggere, aggraziate, un piacere anche per gli occhi. Eppure lo sa fin troppo bene che tutte quelle considerazioni non nascono soltanto dall’orgoglio di essere nata lei stessa donna. Sono pensieri _sconvenienti_ quelli che le ronzano per la testa quando si sofferma a lungo su una ragazza che ha suscitato troppo interesse in lei. Sa che cosa significa e non è stato difficile dare un nome a quel suo modo tutto sbagliato e distorto di approcciarsi alle altre donne. Molto più difficile è stato ammettere di esserlo, anche solo con se stessa.

Fissa il vuoto freddo e tagliente della notte invernale quasi con rancore mentre scaccia lontano il rumore della baldoria alle sue spalle. Neanche ci sarebbe voluta andare a quella festa, tanto per cominciare. Le odia quelle robe. Odia restarsene fuori casa fino a tardi quando potrebbe leggersi comodamente Jump o Ribbon sul suo letto o guardarsi qualche buon film alla tv. Odia quell’ammasso di gente che si diverte ed è in compagnia e cerca di rimorchiare e ci riesce – dannazione – mentre lei non può.

Perché non può e basta. Non è brava a corteggiare, non sa farsi capire e soprattutto… se ci provasse con i soggetti che interessano a lei, risulterebbe palese che cos’è in realtà. Le darebbero della ninfomane nel migliore dei casi. Certo. Lei è una ninfomane perché prova interesse per le donne, invece suo fratello è un normale e sanissimo maschio giovane e nel pieno delle sue forze, non un porco incontinente.

Sbuffa e socchiude gli occhi. A dirla tutta, un motivo per cui forse valeva la pena scomodarsi c’è…

« _Allora, zitella, stasera te ne stai a casa a fare la calza, giusto? Gne he he!_ ».

Stronza.

Ma gliel’avrebbe dimostrato, eccome, che lei una vita sociale ce l’aveva. A fanculo lei e la sua risata insopportabile!

Grimmjelle non le ha mai detto che avrebbe partecipato a quel raduno, tanto più che lei universitaria non è, ma dopo il battibecco di quel pomeriggio Ichiko ha dato per scontato che si sarebbe presentata con qualcuna delle sue _mise_ più assurde, ancheggiando su quei tacchi che avrebbero spezzato le caviglie a chiunque altro.

Certo, non è esatto definirlo un “battibecco”. Almeno per i primi due minuti era assomigliato a un discorso quasi normale fra due persone qualunque. Succede spesso negli ultimi mesi che si ritrovi a studiare all’interno del _Fumitsuki_ , il locale in cui lavora Grimmjelle. Perché c’è un bel calduccio e fuori dagli orari di punta è abbastanza tranquillo, beninteso. Tranquillo finché la ragazza dai capelli azzurri non comincia a farla oggetto delle sue punzecchiature, che nascondono domande abbastanza sfacciate, di quel tentativo di ficcanasare nella sua vita personale se n’è accorta persino Ichiko.

In fondo è consolante scoprire di suscitare almeno un minimo d’interesse in una persona che la ossessiona tanto. Vorrebbe spaccarle la testa per quanto la irrita e nello stesso tempo vorrebbe avvicinarsi di più a lei, smetterla di continuare a fissarla dalla soglia, come la perfetta estranea che ancora è per lei. Si sente contraddittoria nel provare quei sentimenti e ancor più contraddittoria si sente nello scoprirsi tanto arrabbiata per la sua assenza.

Non si sono date alcun appuntamento e neanche avrebbe dovuto sperare in una sua apparizione. E poi, cosa crede di ottenere? Anche se s’incontrassero nel bel mezzo di quel bailamme, cosa dovrebbero dirsi? Dopo qualche battuta salace si separerebbero oppure lei si presenterebbe a braccetto di un tamarro con i capelli impiastricciati di gel e la giacchetta di pelle strappata e un orribile paio di boxer fosforescenti che spuntano dai jeans a vita bassissima e distruggerebbe anche l’ultimo dubbio sulla sua più che certa eterosessualità.

Figurarsi se una così può essere…

«Bah!».

Ichiko accartoccia il bicchiere di plastica e lo getta sul selciato del cortile, infilando le mani sotto le ascelle nel tentativo di riscaldarsele almeno in parte. Se soltanto suo fratello capisse che non ha alcuna possibilità di rimorchiare e uscisse fuori, potrebbero finalmente tornarsene a casa, perché di incamminarsi da sola per le strade buie a quell’ora di notte, non ci pensa per niente.

Mentre ondeggia nervosamente le gambe avanti e indietro, seduta sulla scalinata che parte dall’uscita d’emergenza sul retro dell’edificio, un rumore di passi gratta via letteralmente il silenzio quasi imperante che la circonda.

Non è un rumore di passi semplici. Sono… tacchi. Tacchi o zeppe, comunque qualcosa di esageratamente alto che struscia e incespica nella ghiaia del sentiero.

Ichiko solleva la testa, sgranando gli occhi castani con più aspettativa di quanta non desidererebbe provare. All’inizio quasi si lascia prendere dallo sconforto quando si accorge del vestitino nero – colore decisamente sobrio – che la sconosciuta indossa ma la lunga chioma di capelli azzurri è inconfondibile. Soltanto quando è ormai a pochi passi da lei, si rende conto che il vestitino nero è cortissimo e ricoperto di lustrini e paillettes. E c’è persino un’orrida cintura di coccodrillo a cingerle la vita…

«Toh! Una strega che borbotta maledizioni! Dove hai lasciato i corvi, parcheggiati all’ingresso insieme alla scopa volante?! Gne he he he!».

«L’ho lasciata, dove tu hai dimenticato il buon gusto, stronza!».

È così contenta mentre la manda a quel paese da farsi quasi schifo. Non si era detto che non avrebbe dovuto farsi coinvolgere oltre il consentito? Non sarebbe meglio provare a stringere un’amicizia un po’ turbolenta e accontentarsi, con buona pace dei sensi che scalpitano sotto pelle e la rendono ancora più ansiosa ed euforica?

Peccato che ogni proposito evapori rapidamente nel freddo di Febbraio quando Grimmjelle si siede con un tonfo al suo fianco e accavalla le gambe, scoprendo anche quella minima porzione di pelle che la minigonna del vestito ancora tiene nascosta. L’occhio cade sulle cosce fin troppo tornite della ragazza e Ichiko si scopre a fissarla con un interesse che di amicale non ha nulla. Ci vuole poco per scivolare con lo sguardo lungo il tubino di stoffa insufficiente e arrivare alla scollatura generosa che rivela un seno strizzato e messo in mostra più del solito. E poi c’è l’odore penetrante di uno di quei profumi a poco prezzo che per lei sono decisamente troppo forti e che pure la stordisce, assalita com’è da quella vicinanza aggressiva assolutamente impossibile da ignorare.

Tale è la sua confusione che neanche si accorge del sogghigno soddisfatto della ragazza. Non ha lanciato la battuta proprio per caso, quel pomeriggio, e conosce Ichiko abbastanza da sapere che avrebbe abboccato all’amo, se provocata nella maniera giusta.

Quel tira e molla va avanti da un po’ – da troppo tempo, per i suoi gusti impazienti – e ormai è giunto il momento giusto per la mossa successiva, perché la sua curiosità è tanta e Ichiko Kurosaki è una di quelle prede sfuggenti, che si concedono con estrema difficoltà. Non resta che chiuderla in un angolo e costringerla a reagire.

E all’angolo la ragazza è stata messa, fisicamente, dato che si ritrova con una spalla contro la ringhiera della scalinata, il muro dietro di lei e nessuna via di scampo che non implichi il finire addosso alla barista pur di sfuggirle.

«E il fidanzatino dove l’hai lasciato, Kurosaki?».

«Nel primo cassonetto che trovavo! Ti ho già detto che non ce l’ho e non ne ho bisogno!».

Il modo piccato con cui la ragazza replica alla sua provocazione non fa che aumentare il divertimento di Grimmjelle, che non esita a pronunciare la frase successiva sottolineando bene ogni parola.

«Ottimo, perché neanch’io ne ho bisogno!».

Ichiko strabuzza gli occhi e si volta, forse con un po’ troppa sorpresa. La ragazza sta continuando a ghignare ma le sembra di scorgere un lampo malizioso nel suo sguardo che fino a poco prima non c’era.

«Non…».

È quasi tentata di portare la provocazione fino in fondo ma si ferma di botto, come trattenuta da una mano invisibile che la tira per i capelli. Magari la sta prendendo in giro. Magari si tratta soltanto di uno scherzo crudele per portarla a scoprirsi e poi ridere di lei e del suo… problema.

«Non… buon per te, la cosa non mi riguarda…».

«Se non ti riguarda, perché continui a fissarmi le tette da quando sono arrivata?».

Il tono con cui pronuncia quelle parole è così carico che Ichiko trema visibilmente, prima di sollevare repentinamente lo sguardo. Pessima mossa. Si ritrova a incrociare l’occhiata di un paio di iridi terribilmente azzurre che le stanno comunicando un messaggio difficilmente fraintendibile. Eppure Ichiko decide di fraintendere, testardamente convinta che lasciarsi andare sia la mossa più sbagliata in un momento simile.

«Per… perché se le butti di fuori a quel modo, chiun… chiunque le guardarebbe e…. e poi non hai freddo, conciata così?».

«Mmm… Perché non provi a scaldarmi, se soffri così tanto per me?».

Ichiko arrossisce, perché a quel punto controllarsi è praticamente impossibile. La proposta della ragazza le ha scatenato nella testa una sequela di immagini tanto spinte e tanto forti che sta quasi per strillare scandalizzata. La sola idea di toccare quel seno così grande e dall’apparenza così morbida è tanto invitante che le mani vorrebbe allungarle davvero, fosse anche soltanto per curiosità. Maledizione, perché quella stronza deve essere così _appetibile_?!

«Non… soffro per te…».

Kurosaki deglutisce così forte che Grimmjelle sente distintamente il rumore sordo che rimbomba nel silenzio notturno. Si china appena un po’ su di lei, premendo contro la spalla, e la sente rabbrividire di nuovo. Ha fatto centro, Ichiko nascondeva davvero qualcosa di molto interessante. Adesso bisogna soltanto continuare a incalzarla, perché ancora resiste, l’ostinata.

È da tanto che non si diverte così: Ichiko non soltanto ha un aspetto decisamente gradevole e un carattere impossibile che stuzzicare è un piacere continuo. È pulita. È così maledettamente pulita da essere trasparente, riesce a vedere ogni variazione del suo umore, ogni pensiero – anche quelli di cui più si vergogna – affiorare sul suo volto come un’alga sulla superficie limpida di un lago. La deve turbare, è quasi un imperativo categorico quello che la spinge a tuffare le dita in quello specchio d’acqua e rimestare a lungo fino a incresparlo in cerchi concentrici.

«E poi… cosa ti fa sentire così sicura da… da provarci con me neanche… neanche fossi una… una di quelle?».

Prevedibile, schifosamente prevedibile.

Se si mettesse una maglietta con la scritta “lesbica” stampata su a caratteri cubitali, non risulterebbe altrettanto facile da smascherare come lo è con quelle affermazioni chiaramente auto-incriminanti.

«Perché, mi vuoi dire che non sei _una di quelle_ , Miss “Non ho bisogno di un Pisello”?».

«Anche se fosse…!».

Ichiko si porta una mano alla bocca con aria così scandalizzata che Grimmjelle non ce la fa proprio a trattenersi e scoppia in una fragorosa risata, lì a due passi dal suo viso. La ragazza fa una smorfia ancora più adirata, prima di afferrarla per una spalla nel tentativo di scuoterla e riportare l’attenzione su di lei.

«Anche se fosse vero, questo non implica niente! E soprattutto non spiega perché continui a perdere tempo con me, che sono una strega, acida, zitella e pure col seno piccolo e i vestiti tristi, l’hai detto tu!».

“ _Chi disprezza, compra_ ” vorrebbe ricordarle Grimmjelle, ma è troppo occupata ad annoiarsi per la piega improvvisamente vittimistica che sta prendendo la conversazione. Ichiko ha la capacità di raffreddare l’atmosfera peggio di un estintore con un fuocherello da campo. Vorrà dire che le darà una mano a ravvivare la fiamma con una generosa dose di benzina.

«Che palle, Kurosaki! Vuoi un invito scritto con tanto d’istruzioni per l’uso per capire che ho solo voglia di infilarti la lingua in bocca?».

Ormai il messaggio è così esplicito e palese che Ichiko non riesce neanche più a dubitare del fatto che Grimmjelle la stia prendendo in giro e, se lo sta facendo, è davvero formidabile a recitare. Ma c’è una resistenza esercitata in anni di repressione continua che preme ancora sul suo petto e sconfigge persino la forza trascinante della curiosità. La voglia ci sarebbe pure di avvicinarsi ancora a quella ragazza tanto aggressiva quanto affascinante ma è così impegnata a bloccarsi che resta semplicemente a fissarle la bocca come incantata. Perché ha le labbra così maledettamente grandi?! Perché non può essere brutta, sgradevole… perché non può essere un uomo da cui sfuggire con tanta facilità e tanto disgusto?

«Uff… ho capito, con te ci vogliono le maniere forti…».

Ichiko si accorge troppo tardi del significato di quelle parole che le risuonano nell’orecchio e quando prova a replicare, la bocca di Grimmjelle è già poggiata sulla sua.

Sobbalza vistosamente e il suo primo impulso è quello di tirarsi indietro ma alle sue spalle c’è soltanto la ringhiera che le impedisce ogni via di fuga. Con gli occhi spalancati osserva il viso di Grimmjelle, praticamente appiccicato al suo, e nota la sfumatura di verde carico che le ricopre le palpebre. È un tono di colore che non esalta abbastanza le sue iridi azzurre ma provare a distrarsi su particolari tanto idioti è perfettamente inutile. Le labbra della ragazza sono così morbide e così dolci che non riesce a fingere neanche per un momento che non le piacciano. In fondo è soltanto la terribile conferma di qualcosa che già sa. La bocca di Grimmjelle si muove esperta contro la sua e la schiude, all’inizio un po’ a forza ma poi Ichiko smette di opporre resistenza, nella vana speranza che con l’approfondirsi di quel bacio cominci finalmente a provare disgusto e scopra di essere _normale_.

Ma non è così. Non è affatto così. Il contatto con la punta della sua lingua è a dir poco devastante, al punto che Ichiko stringe gli occhi lasciandosi sopraffare da quella sensazione, e poi c’è il suo seno pesante che preme contro il petto, quasi la schiaccia contro la ringhiera e la costringe a un contatto fisico prolungato e stordente. Vorrebbe toccarla, stringerla, palparla, rispondere in qualche modo all’onda montante di adrenalina che la fa avvampare piacevolmente. Si accontenterebbe persino di accarezzarle quei capelli lunghi in maniera irritante ma si limita a mantenere le mani sospese davanti al corpo senza accennare una singola mossa. Si sente malleabile come la cera mentre Grimmjelle se la rigira in quel bacio sempre più disturbante e gioca con le sue labbra, il suo respiro caldo che le arrossa una guancia quando si spinge ancora contro il suo viso.

Quando Grimmjelle finalmente si decide a staccarsi, aiutata da una mossa tardiva della ragazza che finge di allontanarla, Ichiko si è dimenticata persino come si fa a respirare. È tutto decisamente _troppo_ e la barista neanche doveva permettersi, tanto per cominciare.

Sì, però lo ha fatto. E adesso lei come ha intenzione di risponderle?

La sua mente macina febbrile una serie di battute, tutte ugualmente fiacche, tutte destinate a svanire in fretta perché la lucidità tarda a tornare e intanto Grimmjelle è ancora china su di lei e si sta avvicinando al suo orecchio con quelle labbra carnose e… dannazione, sta di nuovo dimenticando di tirare fiato!

«Sei carina quindi piantala di trovare scuse per allontanare la gente…».

La ragazza pronuncia quella frase in un soffio tanto caldo e disturbante che Ichiko trema di nuovo e stavolta si aggrappa alla sua giacca di pelle pur di scaricare in qualche modo tutta l’assurda tensione che sta provando.

«Che diamine…!» inspira di botto, contorcendosi in maniera esagerata quando Grimmjelle le infila una mano nella tasca dei jeans, terrorizzata all’idea che possa voler combinare qualcosa di peggio, lì all’aperto in pieno Febbraio, per di più, ma si tranquillizza appena quando si accorge che le sue dita – dopo uno sfioramento tutt’altro che casuale della sua coscia – hanno semplicemente afferrato il cellulare, cavandolo fuori per l’antenna.

Una voce nella sua mente le intima di mandarla a quel paese e dirle di smetterla di pigiare tasti sul suo telefonino ma Grimmjelle è più veloce di lei e qualche secondo dopo le sventola lo schermo luminoso davanti agli occhi, su cui campeggiano delle cifre che sembrano essere…

«Questo è il mio numero di cellulare. Chiamami quando avrai smesso di sentirti una zitella perseguitata».

Si alza con una mossa fluida, scendendo la scalinata e scomparendo nel buio che le circonda. Vestita di nero e con quell’ancheggiare aggressivo che smuove appena la ghiaia del selciato, a Ichiko viene spontaneo paragonarla a una pantera e se ne resta a fissarla con il cellulare stretto in mano senza sapere cosa pensare.

La capacità di raziocino le torna all’improvviso e si porta una mano alla fronte, schiaffeggiandola con violenza.

«Brutta stronza! Ma chi cazzo le ha detto di… Vaffanculo!».

Osserva lo schermo del telefonino con astio mentre si rimprovera per la debolezza che ha mostrato poco prima. Non doveva permetterle di avvicinarsi, tanto per cominciare. Non doveva lasciare che il discorso cadesse su argomenti tanto scottanti. Non doveva… non doveva cedere, maledizione! Doveva farle schifo, schifo e ancora schifo. E invece poco ci manca che sia contenta!

E di cosa poi?

Di aver trovato una… una come lei?

Una come lei che è interessata a _lei_. Non alla sua migliore amica o alla vicina del piano di sopra ma proprio a lei.

Oh, ma cosa s’illude a fare? Probabilmente Grimmjelle cercava soltanto un po’ di divertimento facile per la serata e niente di più, mettersi a costruire castelli in aria è perfettamente inutile!

«Che serata di merda!».

Il pigolio lamentoso di suo fratello la costringe a riscuotersi bruscamente e Ichiko si alza in piedi di scatto, rischiando di finire col sedere per terra nuovamente per quanto le tremano le gambe. La tensione che le innerva ogni singolo muscolo è ancora così forte che non riesce a scaricarla normalmente ma Kon sembra troppo occupato a massaggiarsi una guancia con il fare da cucciolo bastonato per accorgersi del suo smarrimento.

«Che hai combinato, deficiente?!» sbraita la sorella, riversando ogni grammo della sua isteria sul malcapitato che le sta facendo il favore di offrirsi come involontario capro espiatorio della sua rabbia.

«Era appena entrata quella barista bonazza… quella con i capelli azzurri e le tette alla Pamela Anderson…».

«Che cazzo le hai fatto?!».

È più forte di lei, la replica quasi _ingelosita_ arriva violenta, mentre Ichiko freme alla sola idea che suo fratello possa aver allungato le mani su Grimmjelle. Va bene che è una stronza ma non si merita certo di essere perseguitata da Kon. Al massimo una bella tirata di capelli da parte sua, quello sì.

«Ma niente, mi stava camminando vicino ed io ho provato a darle una pacca sul culo e lei… lei mi ha dato un ceffone!».

Il ragazzo continua a toccarsi la guancia ripetutamente sotto lo sguardo scocciato della sorella, così abituata alle sue disavventure che vorrebbe lasciarlo perdere, non fosse che la malcapitata di turno non è una donna qualsiasi ma la stronza che si è appena rubata il suo primo bacio.

«Però mi ha toccato la faccia con quella bella manina curata, ti rendi conto?!».

Ichiko rotea gli occhi esasperata ed è lì lì per sbottare che le sue manine curate poco prima erano ben aderenti al proprio corpo e la stava addirittura baciando ma si ferma giusto in tempo. Non è il caso di mettere in piazza un evento tanto scomodo e conosce Kon abbastanza bene da sapere che potrebbe avere una reazione decisamente squallida di fronte a una notizia del genere.

«Mi rendo conto soltanto che tu sei più fatto del solito! Andiamo a casa, animale!».

Alla fine il ragazzo si becca soltanto una sonora e pesantissima pacca in mezzo alla schiena mentre la sorella lo spinge a darsi una mossa e incamminarsi verso il viale principale.

Ha un disperato bisogno di tornare a casa, lavarsi la faccia e ficcarsi nel letto per un lungo sonno ristoratore. Non è molto convinta, però, di riuscire ad addormentarsi tanto facilmente. Ogni singola sensazione che ha provato pochi istanti prima si è come cristallizzata e conficcata profondamente nella sua testa e resta vivida e ossessionante, esattamente come il profumo fortissimo di Grimmjelle che le impregna le fibre dei vestiti.

Dovrà lavarli tutti e sperare che non resti nessun alone.

Il suo cervello, beh, sa già che non esiste candeggina che possa cancellare i ricordi. Può solo sperare che facciano in fretta a seppellirsi in un angolo buio e non far più avvertire la loro _fastidiosa presenza_.


	4. #2: Sometimes you sulk, sometimes you burn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, sono lieta di annunciare la pubblicazione di questa one-shot, che mi ha anche valso un primo posto al contest indetto da signorino "[Ladies' Contest ~ Il contest delle signore](http://www.freeforumzone.com/discussione.aspx?idd=9592958&p=6)". Non so cosa dire, se non che non mi aspettavo una posizione così alta e non posso che ringraziare la gentilissima giudice per il suo giudizio così completo e così utile. çwç Passando alla storia, invece, è l'ennesima del ciclo di female!Ichigo e female!Grimmjow, ovverossia Grimmjelle e Ichiko. Il contest prevedeva l'uso di una frase attorno a cui ruotasse tutta la storia. Io ho scelto la frase: "15. (In seguito ad effusione quale bacio e quant’altro – anche sesso, volendo) “E tu credi che questo sia sbagliato?”". Mio intento era di usarla per descrivere il percorso attraverso cui le due ragazze si sarebbero messe insieme e avrebbero vissuto la loro prima volta. Ne è venuto un mostro di fanfic, sfruttando il prompt "settimana" della BDT per dare una cadenza temporale incentrata sulle settimane di vita che trascorrono insieme. E basta con le introduzioni, buona lettura. XD
> 
> **Prompt Big Damn Table:** #008.Settimane

« _Chiamami quando avrai smesso di sentirti una zitella perseguitata_ ».

È passata esattamente una settimana da quando Grimmjelle ha pronunciato quelle parole.

Ichiko fissa lo schermo del cellulare con tale intensità che ormai le cifre nere risultano quasi sfocate in mezzo alla luce verdastra che emana. Ha continuato a guardare il numero tanto a lungo da conoscerlo ormai a memoria.

Anche se provasse a cancellarlo dal telefonino, difficilmente riuscirebbe a dimenticarlo così presto. E poi non vuole farlo. C’è decisamente _troppo_ dietro il modo in cui le è stata data una possibilità di contattare di nuovo la ragazza. Quel demonio provocatore deve averla compresa fin troppo bene, o forse si è buttata sperando nella sua sfacciata buona sorte, perché baciarla – rubarle il suo _primo bacio_ , per l’esattezza – è stato l’unico gesto che le impedisce di voltare pagina.

Non riesce a vivere la situazione con leggerezza. C’è stato qualcosa di profondo fra loro in quella manciata di secondi in cui si sono trovate vicine, incredibilmente vicine. Forse è soltanto la sua totale inesperienza ad alimentare l’emozione bruciante e straniante che la fa avvampare letteralmente ma le sembra assolutamente fuori luogo gettarsi tutto alle spalle dopo aver stabilito un contatto tanto intimo con qualcuno che in fondo non le è poi così estraneo, qualcuno – anzi, _qualcuna_ – capace di farla sentire desiderata per la prima volta in vita sua, senza che quel gesto le sembri sbagliato, sporco, sgradevole.

È quello il problema.

Per quanto piacevoli siano state le sensazioni che ha provato, Ichiko non può dimenticare che Grimmjelle è una donna. Non un uomo ma una delle appartenenti al suo stesso, amato genere. Dovrebbe essere sbagliato… Anzi, no, lo è sicuramente. Ha ardentemente sperato di venire punita con un lungo isolamento pur di provare a correggere una tendenza in lei tanto prepotente quanto errata. Invece, ogni tentativo di passare inosservata è miseramente fallito di fronte al modo testardo e assillante che ha Grimmjelle di seguirla, ovunque vada e qualunque cosa faccia. La definirebbe né più né meno che una persecuzione, non foss’altro che le persecuzioni non dovrebbero risultare tanto gradite a chi ne è vittima.

Quasi le dispiace di non essersi presentata al bar dove Grimmjelle lavora pur di non affrontare l’imbarazzante sensazione di ritrovarsela davanti senza essere ancora riuscita a fare chiarezza in quello che prova. Ha troppo orgoglio per entrare nel locale e arrossire – di quella reazione vergognosa è più che certa – quando la barista sicuramente incrocerà il suo sguardo e le lancerà una delle sue occhiate insinuanti, di quelle che le farebbero venire la pelle d’oca tanto vulnerabile suppone di sentirsi in sua presenza.

Sospira, Ichiko, e si morde un labbro con stizza, colpevolizzandosi per il suo comportamento tutt’altro che corretto. Magari Grimmjelle aspettava una sua risposta in tempi rapidi e lei invece è lì che tentenna, incerta neanche si trattasse di guadare il corso di un fiume impetuoso e agitato da vortici improvvisi. Non c’è nulla da chiarire, in realtà. Non con se stessa, per lo meno. Di essere… quello che è, lo sa fin troppo bene. Di quello che prova per la barista non è altrettanto sicura ma almeno è consapevole che _non la lascia indifferente_.

Ne vorrebbe ancora, dei suoi baci. Vorrebbe tornare ad assaggiare quelle labbra così morbide e le sue dita esitano, come fanno da sette giorni a quella parte, sulla tastiera del telefonino. Continua a selezionare sempre lo stesso numero ma quando sta per decidersi a chiamarla, il pollice struscia incerto sulla superficie liscia del pulsante verde. È allora che il respiro svanisce, inghiottito letteralmente da uno stomaco contratto allo spasimo, e Ichiko si sente la testa vuota mentre prova a chiedersi con che parole dovrebbe esordire e, soprattutto, _cosa spera di ottenere_ contattando la ragazza.

Vuole che la baci di nuovo?

E sarebbe un motivo sufficiente per permettersi di chiamarla?!

Vuole parlare con lei? E a che scopo?

Vuole conoscerla, scoprire i suoi interessi, sondare la sua personalità come se stesse vagliando l’opportunità di intrecciare un legame serio con lei, neanche… neanche fossero due persone normali?!

Vuole sperare che con la sua presunta esperienza sappia consigliarla?

E come può mai chiederle un simile favore quando Grimmjelle è così sprezzante e sfrontata nei suoi confronti da farla vergognare persino quando prova ad aprir bocca?!

«Uff…».

Ichiko si abbandona contro lo schienale della panchina, infilandosi una mano fra gli ispidi capelli arancioni e tormentandoseli nervosamente nel vano tentativo di trovare una risposta a tutti i suoi interrogativi. Il cortile del parco di fronte alla Todai è straordinariamente deserto nonostante l’ora e lei è quasi tentata di lanciare un urlo, una delle sue grida isteriche, pur di scaricare tutta l’assurda tensione che le si sta accumulando lentamente nei muscoli, secondo dopo secondo.

«Toh! Il mio numero di cellulare…».

«Ma porca putt…!».

Ed effettivamente è quasi uno strillo stridulo quello che le sfugge dalla bocca quando un paio di labbra le sussurrano quelle parole, vicinissime al suo orecchio, in un soffio così caldo da scottare. Riconoscerebbe la voce ovunque. Riconoscerebbe persino la sensazione di quel movimento tanto vicino al suo volto, è uno scherzetto che la ragazza le ha già fatto quando le ha rivolto quel complimento assurdo sette sere prima.

«Allora sei viva. E io che credevo ti fossi andata a buttare in qualche fiume per lo shock».

Il sarcasmo della barista è la molla sufficiente a scuotere Ichiko quel tanto da chiudere la bocca e cancellare l’espressione turbata dal viso.

«Spiritosa! Non sono così fragile da sconvolgermi per un semplice… bacio».

Esita per un istante e così tutta la carica spavalda delle sue parole si perde, quasi infrangendosi contro il ghigno compiaciuto di Grimmjelle, che mastica letteralmente fra i denti le parole successive con cui colpirla.

«Oh, ma davvero? Allora la prossima volta dovrò _andare più a fondo_ , così t’impressionerai per bene!».

Il doppio senso non sfugge a Ichiko, portandola a deglutire a disagio, non solo per la situazione ma anche per la posizione in cui si trova. Nell’istante in cui ha avvertito la voce dell’altra, è sobbalzata clamorosamente per poi staccarsi dallo schienale della panchina e cercare così di mettere la maggiore distanza fisica possibile fra loro. Così adesso si ritrova ripiegata con un gomito contro la coscia e una mano sollevata quasi a schermare l’aria stessa che le divide. Si sente incredibilmente sciocca a manifestare in maniera tanto plateale la propria debolezza, eppure le risulta difficile controllarsi. Ha la tremenda paura di poter cedere a uno di quegli impulsi troppo nuovi e troppo forti, che sta appena iniziando a sperimentare, e di lasciarsi andare alla vera e propria corrente magnetica che la attira verso il corpo dell’altra. Teme con matematica certezza di provare ancora lo stesso piacere nel percepire la sua vicinanza e di desiderare che ci sia nuovamente un contatto, magari anche più profondo, e sa che non può permetterselo.

Va contro il modo in cui si è vista e concepita per quasi vent’anni della sua esistenza, sfalda ogni credenza – persino quelle che riteneva ormai assodate – spogliandola di ogni sicurezza e rendendola instabile. E l’unica considerazione che riesce a formulare la sua mente è null’altro che una domanda: perché quel demonio azzurro è andato a stanarla nella tranquilla monotonia della sua vita, risvegliando in lei bisogni che aveva sperato si fossero sopiti da tempo?

«Che cosa credevi di dimostrare? Con quel bacio, dico…».

La replica sfugge piccata dalle sue labbra prima che Ichiko possa fermarsi a riflettere. Non se ne pente, in fondo non ama quel continuo tira e molla, desidera delle risposte e le desidera subito. Possibilmente, vorrebbe anche essere scaricata dall’ansia che le pesa sulle spalle e la costringe a piegarsi sotto il senso di colpa. È davvero irrimediabile ciò che sente?

Le labbra di Grimmjelle si deformano nella prima smorfia sorpresa che le abbia mai visto fare ma è uno sconcerto che dura poco, il tempo di accorgersi che Ichiko non sta scherzando ma pensa sul serio che debba fornirle una spiegazione convincente sul suo gesto.

«Tu solitamente cosa _dimostri_ con un bacio? Ah no, scusa: tu “solitamente” non dimostri proprio niente, visto che non hai mai baciato nessuno!».

«Come… chi te l’ha detta una cosa del genere?».

«Non me l’ha detto nessuno, bastava sentire le tue reazioni per capire che in vita tua il massimo che hai fatto è stato trastullarti pensando a qualche amichetta. Sempre se hai avuto il coraggio di usare le dita, cosa di cui dubito».

Grimmjelle ignora il rossore indignato che accende letteralmente le guance di Ichiko, facendole assomigliare a due pomodori maturi e, prima ancora che possa sputar fuori la sua replica incazzata, le appoggia una mano sulla spalla, godendosi il brivido smarrito che la scuote.

«E non cambiare discorso, rispondi alla mia domanda».

«Lo sanno tutti che cosa si vuole dimostrare con un bacio, che domande idiote fai?!».

La maschera di rabbia svanisce dal volto di Ichiko mentre s’impone di non balbettare né manifestare la più piccola delle esitazioni, foss’anche mutando appena il tono della voce.

«Divertente. Adesso ti dai anche dell’idiota da sola, Kurosaki. Sei stata o non sei stata tu a chiedermi cosa volevo dimostrarti? Ah, forse ho capito…».

Grimmjelle fa schioccare la lingua contro il palato in un rumore esagerato e sottolinea la sua pausa fintamente riflessiva portandosi una mano al mento e arricciando le labbra, mentre pregusta una a una le parole che sta per pronunciare.

Ichiko vorrebbe soltanto spaccarle la faccia nel preciso istante in cui fa quella mossa con la bocca e si odia per il brivido caldo che le scuote la colonna vertebrale quando il suo sguardo scivola più in basso. Grimmjelle è _svestita_ come sempre, incurante del freddo di un inverno ormai agli sgoccioli, e le incombe addosso in una posa provocatoria a dir poco, il seno pieno che quasi minaccia di debordare dalla scollatura ampia, appoggiato com’è sull’avambraccio che sosta pigramente sul bordo dello schienale della panchina.

Grimmjelle lo raccoglie tutto, quello sguardo, e se ne compiace tanto, considerandolo una rivincita più che sufficiente ai sette giorni d’ingiustificabile attesa in cui la studentessa si è permessa di lasciarla, neanche si credesse autorizzata a metterla da parte così velocemente. Non è abituata a essere ignorata e non ha forzato la mano soltanto per restarsene con un pugno di mosche a osservare da lontano Ichiko Kurosaki che si strugge, sospirando e fissando lo schermo del cellulare con sguardo assente.

«… vuoi fartelo spiegare da me, perché sei una pivella e non sai che cosa significa quella stretta al pancino che senti ogni volta che mi vedi, non è così?».

Grimmjelle sposta la mano, puntando l’indice all’altezza esatta del diaframma della ragazza e tutto ciò che ottiene è un’occhiataccia, a metà fra l’imbarazzato e l’indignato, che schizza dal suo volto giù per il braccio, fino a soffermarsi sul suddetto dito nel vano tentativo di incenerirlo con lo sguardo.

C’è di nuovo tutto quel contatto fisico che la scombussola non poco ma Ichiko non è intenzionata a soccombere alla sensazione straniante. Non di fronte alla ragazza che in maniera tanto sfrontata la fissa.

«Per essere una _pivella_ , ti sei data parecchio da fare per mettermi le mani addosso o sbaglio? E non me lo dimentico quel “carina” che mi hai sussurrato prima di fare quella pacchianissima uscita di scena, ancheggiando come un’oca ubriaca sulle tue zeppe esagerate!».

«Mmm… Il fatto che io ti trovi… piacevole da guardare non toglie che hai scodinzolato allegra quando ti ho infilato la lingua in bocca. Questo sono io che non me lo dimentico, _carina_ ».

Ciò che è più divertente nell’avere a che fare con Ichiko è la sua tendenza a risponderle, sempre e comunque, anche a rischio di commettere la gaffe più idiota pur di non darle la soddisfazione di uscire vittoriosa dallo scontro, che sia di natura verbale o fisica. L’orgoglio della ragazza è tale da infrangere persino lo spesso strato di pudore che avvolge ogni suo pensiero quando si entra in argomenti scomodi. Le piace vedere quella luce sfrontata brillare nei suoi obliqui occhi castani, rende ancora più gustosa la vittoria quando finalmente riesce a strapparle un cenno imbarazzato.

«Sono stata presa di sorpresa! Era una cosa totalmente nuova, va bene?! Ma questo non significa che reagirei così per due volte di fila!».

Ichiko si pente quasi subito di aver lanciato quell’esca così plateale, a cui Grimmjelle non può non abboccare per portare la provocazione fino in fondo. Non è tipo da glissare soltanto perché l’avversaria ha compiuto un errore madornale, ritrovandosi spalle al muro.

«Scommettiamo, Kurosaki?».

Il ghigno sul suo volto compare e scompare con una rapidità tale da farla assomigliare a uno Stregatto particolarmente popputo, mentre la ragazza si sporge in avanti e quasi la sfiora. Quasi, perché Ichiko ha la prontezza di riflessi di inclinarsi appena all’indietro e voltare la faccia, sibilando scandalizzata.

«Dì, ti sei impazzita?! Siamo in un luogo pubblico… e in pieno giorno, per giunta!».

Grimmjelle rotea gli occhi, pericolosamente scocciata, ma è un disappunto che dura poco, il tempo di allungare una mano e afferrare una ciocca di ispidi capelli arancioni fra le dita, scostandola appena.

«Perché se fossimo chiuse in una camera e in piena notte, ti farebbe piacere, non è così?».

È un sussurro caldo e lento, pronunciato contro l’orecchio di Ichiko con tutta la carica provocatoria possibile e alla ragazza non sfugge una sola lettera di quell’insinuazione, al punto che rabbrividisce con molta più forza delle volte precedenti e, pur di non cedere all’impulso quasi consolante di allungarsi verso la bocca che quasi accarezza la sua pelle, si volta di scatto.

È così che si lascia sorprendere da un paio di labbra carnose che hanno ossessionato i suoi sogni per ben più di una settimana. Le sente poggiarsi leggere – troppo leggere – sulle sue e schioccarle un bacio molto diverso dal precedente, dato quasi a stampo. Le iridi spaventosamente azzurre di Grimmjelle baluginano appena dietro lo schermo delle palpebre socchiuse e le lanciano uno sguardo così interessato che Ichiko non può fare a meno di strizzare i suoi occhi, nel tentativo di mascherare il piacere che nonostante tutto sta provando.

Non si attarda molto contro la sua bocca, il tempo di contare fino a dieci che già è lontana, mentre Ichiko stringe le labbra in un moto d’imbarazzo improvviso quando se le sente accarezzare in punta di lingua.

«Mmm… È vero, hai reagito in maniera diversa…» ammette Grimmjelle e la studentessa sobbalza, chiedendosi da dove le venga tutta quell’improvvisa comprensione di una situazione già di per sé difficile.

«Ti è piaciuto anche più della volta scorsa!».

Ichiko scuote la testa scocciata, cercando di cancellare la sensazione di euforia che la sta stringendo alla bocca dello stomaco. Non è consigliabile dimostrarsi così entusiasta nelle vicinanze di quella sottospecie di sciupafemmine in gonnella che tanto divertimento ricava dal metterla in difficoltà. Per quanto vero possa essere ciò che ha detto – e lei si ostina a dubitarne, in fondo è soltanto una donna piacente che le ha rivolto delle attenzioni totalmente nuove, nulla di più – si sta sbilanciando troppo per i suoi gusti.

Lo sguardo schizza preoccupato da un lato all’altro del parco, registrando la totale assenza di sconosciuti che potrebbero aver scorto, anche solo per sbaglio, lo scambio di effusioni di poco prima. È soltanto quando si accorge con sollievo che sono ancora sole che Ichiko si decide a pronunciare la successiva battuta.

«Bene! Ora che lo sai, scommetto che ti andrai a vantare in giro dell’ennesima conquista, tanto è la cosa che di sicuro ti riesce meglio!».

Grimmjelle si stacca improvvisamente dalla panchina e ancheggia lentamente lontano da lei, tanto che Ichiko quasi si pente di essere stata così aggressiva ma la mano le resta a mezz’aria nel tentativo di richiamarla quando si accorge che la ragazza ha semplicemente fatto il giro della panchina per poi andarsi a sedere pesantemente al suo fianco.

«Che palle che sei, Kurosaki!» esclama e accavalla le gambe, mentre la studentessa impreca mentalmente contro la sua mania di indossare minigonne assurdamente corte che non lasciano praticamente nulla alla sua immaginazione.

A quel punto le riesce ancora più difficile non dimostrarsi turbata e mantenere un tono di voce neutro ma è una questione di principio: non può lasciare che Grimmjelle se la rigiri come vuole, anche se deve ammettere a fatica che un certo ascendente su di lei lo esercita.

È fastidioso dover constatare che fisicamente si tratta proprio del tipo di ragazza per cui ha sempre avuto una predilezione particolare, al punto da dover stringere i pugni con forza per non assecondare il desiderio di abbracciarla, toccarla, sfiorarla o semplicemente provare che cosa significhi la sensazione di affondare le dita in quel corpo così formoso. Ed è ancora più irritante sapere che il carattere della barista, per quanto insopportabilmente arrogante, la attiri allo stesso modo. Grimmjelle la manda continuamente in fibrillazione, è un tipo di sensazione che non ha mai provato con nessun altro in vita sua. I loro occasionali incontri sono soprattutto scontri continui a muso duro e mai una volta che riesca a uscirne vincente. Comincia a chiedersi, quasi con terrore, se il suo desiderio di continuare a incontrarla nasca solo dalla voglia capricciosa di metterla in difficoltà –almeno per una volta – o ci sia un motivo molto meno innocente e più preoccupante a spingerla ad avvicinarsi a lei.

«Sarò anche una palla ma… sei tu che non parli chiaro! Che cosa vuoi da me?».

Ichiko è ormai esasperata dalla vicinanza eccessiva dell’altra, che ha persino allungato un braccio dietro le sue spalle, appoggiandolo sullo schienale della panchina, ma Grimmjelle non sembra essere molto turbata da quel dato di fatto e si limita a schioccare la lingua per la seconda volta con fare scocciato.

«Ho capito! Ottusa come sei, ti ci vuole un esempio pratico per arrivare alla risposta! Casa tua o casa mia?».

L’aggiunta insinuante viene accompagnata da un sogghigno sornione mentre la barista si sporge di nuovo verso Ichiko.

«Ti sei impazzita?! A casa mia c’è mio fratello! E mio padre! E… la mia famiglia, insomma!».

Non è un “sì”, questo dovrebbe capirlo anche Grimmjelle, ma non è neppure un “no”, e questo è Ichiko a doverlo ammettere. Non se la sente di dare una risposta definitiva, non ora. Vuole prendersi il suo tempo per capire ma c’è qualcosa che si sente di mettere in chiaro subito.

«E tieni bene a mente che qualsiasi esempio vorrai farmi, i miei pantaloni resteranno chiusi ermeticamente, sono stata chiara!?».

Grimmjelle non risponde, limitandosi ad ampliare il suo ghigno in maniera a dir poco inquietante. È curiosa di sapere fino a quando Ichiko sarà capace di non oltrepassare il limite che si è appena data. E poi ci sono tante cose che si possono fare senza dover mettere mano alla patta dei jeans…

―

Che con Grimmjelle si può parlare, Ichiko se ne accorge tre settimane dopo la loro discussione al parco.

Non la considera la sua ragazza né tantomeno riesce a vedere loro due insieme come una coppia. È ancora tutto troppo storto e sbagliato, dal suo punto di vista, perché riesca a dare alla loro conoscenza un nome diverso da quello di “amicizia”.

Certo, è ben strano provare per un’amica quel genere di pulsioni e ancora più fuori posto è il fatto che passino buona parte del loro tempo chiuse nell’appartamentino della barista a scambiarsi effusioni nient’affatto innocenti. Assurdamente, Grimmjelle è stata di parola e non ha mai provato, neanche per sbaglio, ad avvicinarsi alla cerniera dei suoi pantaloni. Ichiko non è così ingenua da fidarsi e sospetta che un po’ lo faccia apposta. La provoca continuamente, con quelle mani che la accarezzano disegnando la linea sottile della vita e scivolando giù sui fianchi stretti, in una serie di mosse insinuanti che suggeriscono l’idea di farla cedere un passo alla volta ma la ragazza è sicura che non succederà mai.

Non è facile farla ritornare sulle sue decisioni ma è altrettanto vero che la barista è testarda quanto lei. Rabbrividisce quando sente le sue dita arrampicarsi appena sotto la polo, solleticandole distrattamente un fianco, e si stacca dalle sue labbra. Si porta una mano al petto, fingendo di aver bisogno di qualche minuto per riprendere fiato ma è a quel punto che Grimmjelle ne approfitta e si avventa sul suo collo, superando il colletto verde acqua della maglietta e prendendo ad accarezzarle la pelle in una serie di baci tanto accennati quanto disturbanti.

«Umpf… dovresti darmi un attimo di tregua, se non… non lo hai capito…».

In realtà le servirebbe ben più che qualche attimo per riprendersi. Fa ancora fatica ad abituarsi a tutta quella mole di sentimenti contrastanti che le si agitano in petto quando la barista prende tanta familiarità col suo corpo, supera la barriera della sua bocca e va oltre, dimostrandole di avere tante pulsioni impazzite che si snodano lungo i suoi nervi chiedendo una soddisfazione ben più profonda.

È una serie di emozioni così forti che persino la sensazione di stare compiendo qualcosa di terribilmente sbagliato scolorisce rapidamente, trasformandosi in uno spettro che aleggia sulle sue spalle senza riuscire però a richiamarla all’ordine, incorporeo com’è.

«Le conosco bene quelle come te… così occupate a fingersi frigide da perdersi tutto il divertimento…».

Grimmjelle sospira esageratamente contro il suo orecchio, facendola sobbalzare turbata, e poi le depone un altro bacio sulla guancia.

È frustrante quando si blocca puntualmente a quel modo, cercando di far calare tutta la tensione che lei ha tanto faticosamente contribuito a creare ma, allo stesso tempo, la stuzzica ancora di più. Abbattere tutte le sue difese, costringerla a spogliarsi di ogni formalismo e presentarsi davanti ai suoi occhi _nuda_ , con tutto il cumulo delle sue voglie fra le dita, è ciò a cui mira. E poi vuole toglierglielo, quello sguardo orgoglioso, così che la smetta di reputarsi superiore a tutto e a tutti solo perché ha l’inumana capacità di reprimere i suoi istinti.

«Dovresti… dovresti stare attenta, lo sai?».

Il tono preoccupato che assume Ichiko la coglie tanto di sorpresa che Grimmjelle per un attimo esita e si stacca finalmente dal suo collo, sollevando il capo per guardarla bene in faccia.

«Quelle… quelle come te e me non dovrebbero… non dovrebbero farsi notare così tanto…».

La ragazza deglutisce a fatica, fronteggiando lo sguardo di quel paio di iridi troppo azzurre, nonostante la sconvolga non poco. Come possono farsi assurdamente forti le strette allo stomaco quando Grimmjelle è così vicina a lei. Le preme contro il petto, schiacciandola totalmente contro la superficie morbida del divano alle sue spalle, e le fa sentire tutto il peso di quel corpo che Ichiko continua testardamente a negarsi di toccare pur di non cadere in tentazione.

Però è gradevole. Oh sì, molto gradevole.

«Ci sono tanti… tanti malati in giro che non aspettano altro che… _correggerci_ …».

Mentre pronuncia quelle parole, che fino a quel momento ha sempre e soltanto formulato nella sua testa, a Ichiko sembra che qualcosa s’incrini nel muro apparentemente compatto delle sue convinzioni. Se è lei quella tutta sbagliata perché mai sono gli altri, quelli che la vedono così come si vede lei, a fare del male? Perché mai è sbagliata, tanto per cominciare, se le sue preferenze non hanno mai fatto male a una mosca?

«Che si fottano… li stendo tutti con una bella _Goullotine Choke_ e vediamo se ci riprovano! Me ne sbatto il cazzo che non ho, se la gente ha problemi con me! Non sono cazzi miei, io campo come mi pare!».

Da un lato, Ichiko deve ammettere che ha ragione. In fondo neanche a lei è mai importato davvero del giudizio altrui. Se così non fosse stato, si sarebbe tinta i capelli di nero tanto tempo prima ma non l’ha mai fatto perché ne è fiera, così come di ogni piccola parte di se stessa. Eccetto quel lato. Le va bene tutto, le va bene essere diversa, sembrare strana, avere un pessimo carattere ma quella sua propensione per il genere femminile… la spaventa.

È colpa sua, si ripete da una vita, se non riesce ad avere un rapporto normale che sia uno con le sue compagne. È colpa sua se viene continuamente scossa da una serie di pulsioni tanto brucianti quanto incontrollabili. Il timore di lasciarsi andare e rischiare di essere allontanata proprio dalle persone che le sono più vicine, proprio quelle che ama e rispetta, è tanto forte da cancellare ogni altro desiderio. E poi c’è il pregiudizio, così difficile da sradicare tanto in profondità affonda, che vivere alla luce del sole la sua “diversità” la equipari né più né meno che a una poco di buono.

«Sì ma… non puoi pestare la gente per convincerla a stare con te! Cosa ti rende tanto sicura di avere successo qualsiasi persona punti? Non è che quelle come noi le trovi ovunque…».

«Di lesbiche…» esordisce Grimmjelle, stanca di quelle perifrasi pudiche che allungano soltanto il discorso.

«Di lesbiche ce ne sono sempre più di quante tu non creda. Basta saper cercare nei posti giusti. E poi capitano sempre quelle che se lo portano scritto in fronte».

Il dito della barista indugia sulla punta del naso di Ichiko, che ne segue le mosse con sguardo decisamente ansioso.

«Come fai a dire che io lo dimos…».

«Guarda che me le ricordo bene il modo in cui mi hai guardata la prima volta che ci siamo incontrare. Sembrava che volessi mangiarmi con gli occhi…».

Le labbra della ragazza sono di nuovo sulla sua pelle e Ichiko si maledice mentalmente per la sua mancanza di prontezza. Avrebbe dovuto risponderle con una battuta salace ma la sua testa è improvvisamente svuotata di ogni altro pensiero che non sia la compagna.

«Sì ma… capita anche quella che ti dice di no e allora… come fai…?».

«Passo alla prossima! O provo a _convincerla_ , dipende da quanto mi interessa…» replica convinta Grimmjelle e le sue mani sono di nuovo sui fianchi della ragazza e la spingono i cuscini del divano mentre quasi si corica su di lei. Ichiko prova a distrarsi ma il modo in cui la cortissima minigonna a balze si alza, rivelando la parte più alta di una coscia ben tornita, la costringe a concentrarsi ancora di più sul piacere che sta sperimentando in quell’istante.

«Sì ma… se è una tua amica… una tua cara amica… non puoi semplicemente passare alla prossima! Potresti soltanto… rovinare tutto e perderl…».

La voce di Ichiko si spegne in un singulto mentre la bocca dell’altra è già posata sulla scollatura della polo e sembra volersi avvicinare sempre di più al centro del suo petto.

«Stai parlando di quella Inoue che ti sei portata al bar tutta l’estate, non è così?».

La voce di Grimmjelle suona scocciata quando pronuncia quel nome, tanto che si puntella sui gomiti e si scosta appena dal corpo della studentessa, restando a osservarla mentre riprende fiato sempre più rossa in viso.

«Cos’è, hai provato a farle una dichiarazione con tanto di mazzo di fiori e lei ti ha detto che le lesbiche le fanno schifo e ha deciso di non vederti più? Una così meglio perderla che trov…».

«No! Inoue non è quel tipo di persona, anzi… si può dire che anche lei sia un po’ come… come noi…» a Ichiko fa improvvisamente male scoprire di non riuscire a soffrire abbastanza al ricordo di una persona che ha occupato i suoi pensieri per quasi quattro anni. Credeva… credeva di provare qualcosa di davvero profondo per Orihime e con tale forza da farla soffrire di un dolore lancinante, impossibile da rimuovere. Si era così abituata a quel sentimento intenso e straziante da pensare che nella sua vita non avrebbe più trovato qualcuno capace di sostituirla. Eppure non sono le labbra dell’amica quelle che ha assaggiato più e più volte nell’ultimo mese. Non è l’amica quella che incombe sul suo corpo e la fissa col fare aggressivo di una pantera affamata da giorni. Soprattutto, non sono gli occhi dell’amica quelli che la fanno sobbalzare in una stretta insopportabile allo stomaco ogni volta che la osservano.

«Sono io che non sono il suo tipo…».

«O forse non ci hai provato abbastanza da diventarlo…».

Grimmjelle non è consolatoria, per nulla. Non lo è mai e Ichiko non si aspetta che lo diventi solo perché la sta mettendo a parte di un lato della sua vita rimasto gelosamente custodito nel chiuso della sua mente per tanti anni. In maniera profondamente masochistica, però, quel trattamento rude quasi la galvanizza. È strano lasciarsi andare su argomenti tanto privati con una persona che fino a non molto tempo prima era per lei un’estranea. È forse la consapevolezza che hanno lo stesso _problema_ o il fatto che Grimmjelle, pur prendendola in giro, non la giudichi mai né con i gesti né con le parole a renderla così loquace ma Ichiko non ha voglia di smettere. Vuole continuare la discussione fino a dimostrarle che in fondo ha ragione.

«Provare? E rischiare di essere rifiutata e venire allontanata…».

«Che palle! E una volta che è successo, dov’è il problema? Se le facevi tanto schifo, voleva dire che non ti meritava! C’è di peggio, Kurosaki, molto peggio!».

La voce di Grimmjelle si fa bassa e sottilmente ringhiante mentre ogni traccia di languore scompare dal suo viso, sostituita da un’espressione ferina e incazzata.

«Male che ti vada non puoi più rimettere piede in casa, con una madre che ti dà della puttana ogni volta che t’incrocia per strada e un padre che si vanta al bar che una figlia lesbica farà un sacco di soldi con i film porno! Nella peggiore delle ipotesi la tua amichetta si sarebbe portata una delicata manina alla boccuccia e dopo aver borbottato qualche scusa, sarebbe scappata fuori dalla stanza e si sarebbe rifiutata di avvicinarsi ancora a te! Capirai che perdita!».

«E l’avrei persa! E la mia reputazione? Se si fosse saputo in giro, la mia vita a scuola sarebbe diventata un inferno!».

Grimmjelle solleva una mano e, senza alcun preavviso, afferra una sua ciocca di capelli e la tira con forza, strappandole un gemito di rabbia.

«Cosa cazz…».

«Allora tingiteli, crescili lunghi e stirateli con la piastra o la gente ti darà della poco di buono, lo sai quello che si dice in giro sui pel di carota, no? Magari penseranno che te li sei schiariti apposta e non riuscirai neanche a trovare un lavoro!».

«Umpf! Non dire cazzate! Non cambio colore di capelli solo perché a qualcuno dà fastidio! Ma ammetterai che dichiarare apertamente il proprio… il proprio orientamento sessuale…» su quell’ultima parola Ichiko indugia più del necessario ed è soltanto il sorriso sarcastico della barista di fronte alla sua esitazione che la sprona a continuare con indispettita testardaggine.

«… provochi parecchi più problemi! E poi, perché dovrei affannarmi a dichiarare di essere _lesbica_ se neanche ne sono sicura?».

«Eri innamorata della tua amica e non ti sono mai piaciuti i maschi e… toh, c’è il piccolissimo particolare che stai limonando con me da più di tre settimane e vorresti toccarmi le tette ma non hai abbastanza palle – anzi, ovaie – per farlo. Ah, ma non sei lesbica, oh no. Ti piacciono solo le donne!».

La risata malignamente compiaciuta di Grimmjelle indispettisce ancor di più Ichiko, che aggrotta le sopracciglia nascondendo il rossore scatenato da quelle insinuazioni con una mossa scocciata davanti al viso. L’argomentazione della barista è fin troppo logica: pur volendo rispondere, rischierebbe soltanto di impantanarsi in una sequela di bestemmie inutili ma non è ancora pronta ad ammettere che abbia ragione.

«Non sapevo che… ti avessero cacciata di casa…» esclama all’improvviso, ricordando le parole con cui poco prima Grimmjelle l’ha freddata, riversandole addosso una cascata di pura e cocente rabbia.

«Non mi hanno cacciata, me ne sono andata io prima che riuscissero a farlo!» obietta Grimmjelle con smisurato orgoglio, sollevando il capo e fissando un punto di fronte a sé, come se cercasse di affrontare un avversario invisibile.

«Sì, però due genitori non dovrebbero fare una cosa del genere! Dovrebbero aiutarti, anche se non sono d’accordo con te, sei… sangue del loro sangue, dovrebbero tenere a te più di qualunque altra cosa al mondo! Non… come fai a non provare rabbia per come ti hanno trattata?».

È un altro mattone di quel muro fino a poco tempo prima invalicabile che crolla silenziosamente nella sua mente, mentre Ichiko comincia a trovare ingiusto, più che il suo modo di essere, quello che sente. Non riesce a credere che Grimmjelle possa essersi davvero meritata un trattamento simile, nonostante tutta la sfacciataggine che dimostra nel dichiarare a destra e a manca le sue tendenze.

E non le piace la smorfia cinica che le si dipinge sul volto quando scuote la testa, riportando l’attenzione sul suo viso e schioccando la lingua con esagerata enfasi prima di decidersi a risponderle.

«Come faccio a provare rabbia per qualcosa che non considero importante? L’unica cosa buona, che quei due hanno fatto per me, è stato mettermi al mondo per poi scordarsi che esistevo. E non guardarmi con quel faccino sconvolto…» prosegue la barista, ignorando l’espressione colma di rimprovero che Ichiko le sta rivolgendo a quelle parole.

«… c’è anche gente così in giro, non ce l’abbiamo tutti il papino che ci riempie di regalini e la mammina che ci soffoca di coccole».

«Non posso negare che… mi abbracciasse tantissimo… una volta…».

Eccola lì la malinconia che ritorna, è come un’ombra gelida, che nemmeno Grimmjelle può fingere di ignorare, e incupisce all’improvviso il volto di Ichiko, privandola di ogni istinto combattivo. Le sembra quasi di trovarsela fra le braccia completamente abbandonata, senza un briciolo di reattività, neanche fosse soltanto una bambola. Lo sguardo vaga lontano, la ignora, e questo le dà un tremendo fastidio perché non ama essere messa da parte, non dall’oggetto delle sue presenti attenzioni.

Che qualcosa di strano ci fosse nella vita della studentessa, doveva sospettarlo. Quegli attacchi di malinconia non sono nuovi, non è la prima volta che la vede reagire a quella maniera. Se fino a quel momento ha sempre pensato che la colpa fosse da imputare a qualche amorazzo andato male – cosa che trova francamente penosa – adesso comincia un po’ a ricredersi. Forse Orihime Inoue c’entra solo in parte. Forse il fatto che Ichiko Kurosaki si rannuvoli proprio ora che ha nominato sua madre, non è del tutto casuale. Forse se fino ad ora si è sempre riferita alla sua famiglia senza includerla mai, questa famosa donna, una dimenticanza occasionale potrebbe non essere la giusta spiegazione.

«Cos’è, adesso sei troppo grande per un abbraccio della mammina?».

Insiste lo stesso, forza la mano ben sapendo che rischia di schiacciare un tasto dolente, ma a questo punto è diventata troppo curiosa di tutto quello che riguarda la ragazza per tirarsi indietro.

«Non… non lo so…».

Ichiko sospira – anzi no, sibila fra i denti in un rumore quasi doloroso – e volta finalmente la testa, ritornando a prestare attenzione alla barista.

«E credo che non lo saprò mai… non può più… rispondermi».

Grimmjelle rabbrividisce con violenza quando incrocia finalmente lo sguardo di Ichiko. Si sarebbe aspettata un bel pianto a dirotto, vista la facilità con cui si abbandona alle crisi isteriche, ma non è così. I suoi occhi sono asciutti, paurosamente asciutti, ci sono solo un paio di sopracciglia che si stanno accigliando rapidamente, mentre la pelle viene percorsa da miriadi di rughe più o meno marcate che formano complicati disegni al centro esatto della sua fronte. È terrificante il modo in cui sembra letteralmente _piena_ di un dolore così forte da scottare, in un’emanazione bruciante che percepisce persino lei dalla sua posizione incombente.

Dev’essere per colpa di quella sensazione nullificante che Grimmjelle la smette d’insistere. Nel suo totale menefreghismo per la condizione altrui, non può fare a meno di provare rispetto per una persona che si porta addosso un simile cumulo di sofferenza e non ne fa mercato pubblico, guardandosi bene dal piagnucolare in giro per attirarsi addosso qualche sguardo pietoso. Forse Ichiko è anche più forte di quanto non appaia alla prima occhiata e questo le piace e la rende ancora più interessante ai suoi occhi. Per questo le afferra il mento fra le dita, ignorando l’espressione ancora arrabbiata che le deforma i tratti del viso, e riprende a baciarla, come se nessun particolare discorso fosse intercorso fra loro.

Ichiko non ha il tempo di protestare, Grimmjelle le ha già schiuso la bocca e la sta baciando vorace, con la lingua che la accarezza piano in un solletico sottile a cui non può rispondere se non andandole incontro, fino a premersi contro le sue labbra con esagerata veemenza.

Quel grumo amaro e bollente che le ustiona la gola ogni volta che si sfiora l’argomento “madre”, anche solo per sbaglio, lo conosce bene così come la sensazione che la ottunde. Le impedisce persino di respirare, tanta è la foga con cui le si inerpica in petto, sprofondandola in una stasi dolorosa in cui ogni sentimento si pietrifica e sedimenta sul fondo. Non c’è possibilità di sfogo e Ichiko si danna per quella temporanea incapacità di tirar fuori anche solo una lacrima, proprio quando ne avrebbe più bisogno.

Non è che Grimmjelle risolva il problema con quel suo bacio improvviso ma il grumo si fa un po’ meno denso, gocciolando giù per lo stomaco e rendendosi impercettibilmente più sopportabile mentre il respiro si fa meno disagevole. È come una mano calda sul petto, un impacco consolante che non cancella la sofferenza ma dà un attimo di sollievo, e Ichiko non riesce a fare altro che chiederne di più. Allunga le mani e afferra la barista per le spalle spingendosela contro il corpo in un impatto fisico che sovrasta tutti i pensieri e li ricopre di un velo sottilissimo.

Grimmjelle non si stupisce di fronte a quella sua reazione improvvisa o forse non se cura e le fa il piacere di ricambiare, allacciando le braccia attorno alla sua vita e stringendola con forza, mentre le si appiccica addosso senza dare alcuna impressione di volersi staccare tanto presto. A Ichiko non importa, quel contatto è gradito oltre ogni considerazione di giusto e sbagliato di cui, in questo momento, non sa cosa farsene. Il dolore è semplicemente troppo forte e la barista dai capelli azzurri sembra essere l’unico anestetico abbastanza potente da addormentarlo.

La domanda sorge spontanea, a quel punto, se davvero sarebbe tanto dannoso smetterla di opporre tutta quella resistenza e ammettere che la compagnia della barista non le dispiace poi così tanto. Deve provare a darle una possibilità, prima di condannarla a prescindere nel novero delle persone “pericolose”. È una persona irritante ma non è vuota e non è frivola e, soprattutto, non la fa sentire sola.

Che le sue minacce a proposito del mantenere i pantaloni ben abbottonati rischino di cadere nel vuoto, Ichiko arriva finalmente a capirlo soltanto dopo che sono trascorse più di sei settimane dalla loro prima e più approfondita discussione.

Sono nel retro del _Fumitsuki_ , il bar dove lavora Grimmjelle, e stanno parlando o almeno questa era la loro occupazione fino a qualche minuto prima.

Ichiko non c’è andata apposta – non avevano alcun genere di appuntamento – semplicemente la lezione è finita prima del previsto e lei si è ritrovata di fronte all’insegna luminosa del locale lasciandosi guidare dal suo vagabondare senza una meta precisa. Ultimamente la barista occupa un po’ troppo i suoi pensieri, persino più di quanto non abbia fatto Orihime in quattro anni di sospirare muto e segreto.

La studentessa percepisce esattamente il genere di pericolo che corre ad abbandonarsi all’onda delle emozioni senza troppo preoccuparsi del mondo che la circonda. Stanno insieme – non può evitare di registrare quel dato di fatto in maniera diversa e le fa schifo anche solo l’idea di considerarla un semplice sfogo, neanche fosse una bambola gonfiabile. Sono più di due mesi che stanno insieme, due mesi fatti non soltanto di baci ed effusioni più o meno profonde ma anche di parole e di racconti. Nessuna delle due è disposta a sbottonarsi tanto facilmente, per quanto Grimmjelle abbia la tendenza a parlare spesso a sproposito spinta dalla rabbia e dall’impulso quasi incontrollabile di distruggere, a parole prima ancora che con i fatti, tutto ciò che nel suo passato ha fatto male. Perché, che sia capace di soffrire anche lei che si vanta di non considerare nulla abbastanza importante da ferirla, se n’è ben accorta Ichiko ma non glielo fa notare – non ancora per lo meno.

Nonostante ogni sua riservatezza, le riesce facile parlare con lei, nascondendosi dietro battute salaci e risposte piccate, forse perché fin dall’inizio l’ha considerata priva di ogni buon senso e talmente aperta ad ogni genere di esperienza da non ritenere di dover mantenere un certo contegno in sua presenza. Di quelle considerazioni iniziali e superficiali ora si vergogna, perché non è del tutto vero che Grimmjelle sia una poco di buono. Una sua filosofia di vita ce l’ha, ferrea ed estrema, e sembra condurre le sue giornate all’insegna di un codice d’onore tanto distorto quanto… ammirabile.

Non si fida ancora abbastanza di lei. Teme – anzi, ne è sicura – che una volta ottenuto un po’ di divertimento facile, la barista non esiterà a scaricarla, orgogliosa com’è di mantenersi libera e indipendente da qualsivoglia legame. E a lei non sta bene. Sa che la sta prendendo sul serio ma è la prima volta in vita sua che si sente così vicina a una persona. Non è tanto il timore di restare sola a muoverla, quanto la paura di restare _senza Grimmjelle_. Sta diventando terribilmente necessaria per il suo equilibrio fisico e mentale e questo dato di fatto la spaventa più di tutto il resto. Nel caso non troppo remoto in cui la abbandonasse, lei non sarebbe capace di costringerla a rimanere al suo fianco, è un’idea che la infastidisce. Non può forzare nessuno a provare un’esigenza che dovrebbe essere spontanea ma questo la mette nella pessima situazione di impedirsi di sbilanciarsi troppo. Non vuole lasciarla ma non vuole neanche essere lasciata e tirare continuamente la corda le sembra l’unica maniera per tenere l’attenzione di Grimmjelle desta abbastanza da non darle il tempo di assuefarsi alla sua compagnia.

Quando ha varcato la porta a vetri del locale, la barista l’ha accolta con un borbottio scocciato che la avvisava dell’imminente chiusura, prima di decidersi ad alzare il capo e accorgersi che non si trattava di un cliente normale.

Ha fatto fatica a nascondere la sorpresa, persino lei che si dichiara imperturbabile a tutto e tutti. La sua opinione è che Ichiko Kurosaki sia assurdamente riservata e spocchiosa e la guardi dall’alto in basso con malcelata superiorità solo perché è una secchiona tutta casa e università. Il fatto che sia stata lei ad andarla a cercare, che sia stata lei ad avvicinarsi e dare ben più che l’impressione di aver sentito la sua _mancanza_ , è decisamente una novità.

« _Niente, è che… mi sono trovata a passare di qui… e mi sono chiesta come stavi…_ ».

Grimmjelle le avrebbe francamente risposto che esisteva il cellulare per porre quel genere di domande irrilevanti ma era stata troppo occupata a godersi l’espressione imbarazzata della ragazza, che provava a simulare indifferenza e si scopriva invece del tutto nel suo interessamento verso di lei. L’aveva persino salutata con molta meno acidità del solito e forse non tanto per la presenza del padrone del locale che assisteva alla loro conversazione.

« _Resto io a chiudere la porta sul retro, tu va’ pure a casa, Akira_ ».

Da lì erano partite le domande di rito, quelle innocue sul lavoro, sul tempo e sulla settimana che si avviava alla conclusione, che Ichiko si sforzava di porle. Perché si sforzava, su quello Grimmjelle non ha alcun dubbio. Non è la loquacità fatta persona e, meno ancora, sembra particolarmente curiosa sui particolari della vita altrui. Eppure, mentre aggirava il bancone e la seguiva sul retro del locale, era chiaro che stesse cercando di _indagare_ su di lei.

La barista non è una fine esploratrice dell’animo umano e non sta troppo a lambiccarsi il cervello sui motivi più o meno criptici che guidano quell’improvvisa svolta nel comportamento della compagna.

«E come mai il bar si chiama “ _Fumitsuki_ ”? È strano dare il nome di un mese a un locale».

«Sarà strano ma è il mese in cui siamo nati io e mio zio» la liquida Grimmjelle con un’alzata di spalle, aprendo la porta dello sgabuzzino.

«Anche tu sei nata a Luglio?» borbotta Ichiko, sorpresa dalla strana coincidenza, e si sfila la borsa a tracolla, sospirando di sollievo quando la posa a terra e si libera di un peso tutt’altro che trascurabile.

«Il Trentuno. Non venirmi a dire che ci sei nata anche tu o mi fai incazzare, Kurosaki» impreca Grimmjelle, frugando nel buio alla ricerca della giacca e della borsa.

«Incazzati quanto ti pare, il giorno del mio compleanno è il Quindici» rivendica orgogliosamente Ichiko e si appoggia con un gomito allo stipite della porta, mentre la barista continua a setacciare nel caos immenso in cui è immerso lo stanzino.

«E non sapevo che il padrone del locale fosse tuo zio…».

«Sì, lo è e non ho ancora capito come faccia a essere il fratello di quella vacca che mi ha messo al mondo!».

Si volta, brandendo orgogliosamente fra le dita il giubbino di pelle nera e una borsa dall’aria sgargiante, carica com’è di ninnoli e toppe di svariate forme e misure che affollano il tessuto di feltro fucsia. Ichiko è di fronte a lei e occupa il vano della porta in una posa ancora semi-inclinata contro lo stipite. Con la luce che le arriva alle spalle non riesce a distinguere bene i tratti del suo viso ma riconosce la camicetta a quadretti azzurra e i pantaloni bianchi e aderenti che sottolineano la linea delle sue gambe più del solito.

La ragazza ha qualcosa di… appetibile. Non è una sensazione definibile a parole ma è il primo lato di Kurosaki ad averla colpita, più di quell’atteggiamento urticante con cui ricopre ogni gesto che fa e ogni parola che pronuncia. La attira a pelle, non c’è alcun ragionamento logico particolare dietro la sua convinta affermazione che Ichiko le piaccia. E le piace ancora di più ora che ha la guardia abbassata e ha ritirato dentro tutti gli aculei, forse perché si è estraniata dal contesto e sta rincorrendo chissà quali pensieri.

Non vuole conoscerli, Grimmjelle si limita ad afferrarla per un polso e tirarsela contro il corpo e, prima che se ne renda conto, Ichiko si ritrova con il viso appiccicato al suo e la schiena contro la parete dello sgabuzzino. Non accenna alcun genere di protesta, come fa di solito dando a intendere che non è del tutto d’accordo con i modi irruenti della ragazza, ma lascia che la barista si spinga contro di lei, determinata a scoprire fin dove vuole arrivare.

Non che le servano conferme, in effetti, e il modo in cui Grimmjelle le schiude le labbra in un bacio umido e impaziente le toglie ogni dubbio. Le mani che scivolano sui suoi fianchi e la afferrano con decisione la inquietano decisamente di più. Sono calde e le artigliano le cosce con tale violenza che il tessuto del pantalone che protegge la sua pelle sembra quasi inesistente. Ichiko rabbrividisce perché è un contatto che le piace, tanto, così come le piace il modo in cui il seno prorompente della barista si preme contro il suo e la schiaccia letteralmente.

E poi Grimmjelle fa qualcosa che non ha mai fatto prima d’ora: solleva un ginocchio e lo spinge fra le sue gambe, allargandogliele quel tanto da poterlo muovere con un certo agio contro di lei. Ichiko ci mette qualche secondo per capire a cosa mirino tutte quelle manovre ma è un lasso di tempo sufficiente perché la ragazza cominci a strusciarsi in una frizione lenta e continua che quasi le fa il solletico. Si maledice mentalmente per non aver indossato i jeans, che l’avrebbero resa più insensibile. E invece sente tutto e le viene da stringere appena le cosce attorno al suo ginocchio per assecondarla. È dannatamente piacevole, una sensazione che si propaga a singhiozzi in una serie di minuscole bolle di calore che nascono lì dove la gamba inguainata dalla calza di Grimmjelle si muove, per poi galleggiare in alto e scoppiare al centro esatto del suo ventre, diffondendosi lungo le vene e salendo ancora più su, fino a incendiarle le guance e farle battere il cuore in petto tanto forte da farle venire il fiatone.

Ci sono le labbra della barista, che si staccano dalle sue e le sfiorano una guancia, prima di scivolare in basso e attaccare la pelle morbida e tenera del suo collo. Quel tipo di baci lì li conosce bene, sono veri e proprio morsi assestati nella carne con tanta forza da lasciare il segno. Si vergogna da morire ma non può fare a meno di compiacersi di quei gesti violenti e stringe fra i palmi le mani di Grimmjelle ancora poggiate sui suoi fianchi, assecondando le sue mosse e andando incontro al suo ginocchio in una serie di sussulti spasmodici.

È soltanto quando le dita della barista s’inerpicano sotto la sua camicetta, accarezzando la pelle nuda della vita e contando una costola dopo l’altra fino a scontrarsi col ferretto del reggiseno, che Ichiko si scuote appena dal torpore, rendendosi conto che si sta lasciando andare anche troppo.

«Grimm… non… non sarebbe il caso di… fermarsi…».

La ragazza solleva la testa, staccandosi dal suo collo e tornando a coprirle la bocca nell’ennesimo bacio troppo denso e troppo veemente, di quelli che le tolgono il fiato. Ed è quasi una fortuna che non abbia neanche la forza di parlare, perché è a quel punto che la mano di Grimmjelle le scosta la biancheria intima, afferrandole un seno e palpandolo con forza.

Ichiko annaspa, arrossendo violentemente mentre sente il calore irradiarsi dalla punta delle dita sprofondate nella sua carne e mescolarsi a quello che proviene dal centro esatto delle sue cosce, lì dove la barista continua a strusciarsi. È la confusione più totale quella che avvolge la sua mente. Sta provando così tanto piacere che teme di liquefarsi fra le braccia della ragazza da un istante all’altro ed è quella consapevolezza che finalmente la scuote.

«Grimm… siamo nel retro del locale… che razza di posto per…» ansima sconvolta quando riesce a liberarsi dal bacio prepotente e a cacciare fuori abbastanza voce da farsi sentire. Grimmjelle sembra capire l’antifona perché si ferma improvvisamente, un gesto che provoca un dispiacere decisamente imbarazzante in Ichiko.

«Sabato prossimo tieniti libera, allora… così questo discorso lo continuiamo io e te da sole su un bel lettino… visto che sei tanto _tradizionalista_ …».

Il sussurro alterato che Grimmjelle le soffia contro l’orecchio insieme al suo fiato caldo, è più che sufficiente a far pentire la studentessa di aver parlato. C’è qualcosa di così tremendamente sensuale nelle sua voce che vorrebbe soltanto aggrapparsi alle sue spalle e lasciare che continui ma non va affatto bene.

Non può abbandonarsi all’onda degli istinti come se nulla fosse, tanto più che la barista sta andando a parare proprio dove lei più temeva.

«Dobbiamo per forza… farlo… non andava bene con… continuare così…?».

«Noi non _dobbiamo_ un bel niente, Kurosaki. Se non hai voglia, ognuno se ne va per la sua strada e nemiche come prima».

La voce di Grimmjelle si è fatta improvvisamente tagliente come la lama di un rasoio e ferisce i timpani di Ichiko peggio di un urlo a squarciagola contro il suo orecchio.

«Suppongo che… in ogni caso te ne… te ne andresti per la tua strada una volta … una volta ottenuto ciò che vuoi, non è così?».

La replica della studentessa è altrettanto tagliente e forse anche più piccata, mentre le sue mani si stringono attorno al collo dell’altra quasi con rabbia. Sapeva benissimo che prima o poi l’argomento sarebbe venuto fuori ma aveva sperato che non accadesse così presto. Aveva sperato, soprattutto, che Grimmjelle fosse meno _interessata_ del previsto.

«Che razza di stronzate vai dicendo? Mi hai preso forse per una puttana allegra?!».

La risposta veemente e indignata della barista non se l’aspetta, né si aspetta di trovarsi davanti allo sguardo di un paio di iridi azzurri che brillano nella penombra dello stanzino con tanta forza da costringerla a socchiudere gli occhi per evitare il confronto diretto.

«Non esagerare! Non ho detto questo! Ti piace… ti piace soltanto troppo la libertà per desiderare una compagnia fissa… si vede… non puoi negarlo…».

A Ichiko viene da abbassare gli occhi mentre tira fuori quelle affermazioni, forse pentendosi per la prima volta in vita sua delle proprie opinioni. Le sembrano fuori posto adesso che finalmente le formula ad alta voce.

Lo sguardo di Grimmjelle si fa scettico, mentre arrochisce la voce sputando fuori le parole con velenoso sarcasmo.

«Il fatto che mi piace essere libera significa soltanto che non voglio _inutili palle al piede_ al seguito e se continui a sparare stronzate, ti considero una di loro».

«Sono stronzate il… sapere che tu sei pronta a mollarmi comunque solo perché… solo perché non voglio venire a letto con t…».

«Dimmi la verità, Kurosaki: ti sei svegliata adesso dal mondo delle favole o ci credi davvero nelle cazzate che stai dicendo? Perché cazzo dovrei stare con te se non ho voglia di fare l’amore?! Se volevi una compagnuccia con cui scambiare quattro chiacchiere, ti andavi a cercare un’amichetta del cuore, non venivi a buttarti sul divano di casa mia e ti facevi infilare la lingua in bocca ogni volta che ne avevi voglia!».

Ichiko ispira violentemente mentre si trova costretta ad ammettere, ma soltanto con se stessa, che la barista ha effettivamente ragione. Nonostante tutta la sua iniziale buona volontà, sentiva che quel genere di rapporto privo di ogni contatto fisico con Grimmjelle sarebbe stato perfettamente impossibile. Non è capace di restarle vicino senza esigere qualcosa di più, semplicemente la ragazza non è fatta per intrattenerla in quel modo platonico e tiepido. Non c’è nulla di tiepido nei sentimenti vorticosi e appiccicosi che la spingono contro il suo corpo.

«Però… ammetterai che… tu mi stai costringendo a scegliere se stare con te a queste condizioni o restare da sola…».

Questo non significa che è disposta a concederle l’ultima parola. Non è ancora convinta, non del tutto per lo meno, e la sua anima testarda la spinge a replicare per puro spirito di contraddizione.

«Non dire stronzate, Kurosaki. Io non ti sto costringendo a niente! Stare con me significa andare fino in fondo. Abbiamo vent’anni, che palle! Se mi attizzi, cos’altro dovrei fare se non metterti le mani addosso? O vuoi dirmi che a te non è venuta mai, neanche per un secondo, la fottuta voglia di scoparmi?!».

«Non… non intendevo questo…».

La voce di Ichiko si fa acuta, di fronte a quelle insinuazioni, mentre volta la testa di lato, impossibilitata a sostenere oltre lo sguardo fin troppo indiscreto della barista. Sono parole che la investono con una carica così violenta da farla rabbrividire. Non è vero che non l’ha mai desiderata. L’ha fatto. Molte, troppe volte e con tale forza da spaventarsene. Perché il problema è proprio questo: la voglia che le mette in corpo Grimmjelle la fa sentire orribilmente _sporca_ , neanche la stesse usando solamente per sfogare i suoi istinti più bassi e turpi. Ma cosa c’è di tanto sbagliato nell’ammirare quel fisico che tanta invidia e curiosità le ispira? Cosa c’è di tanto deviato nel desiderare la sua compagnia, e la sua soltanto, nella maniera più completa e consenziente possibile?

E il peggio è che anche la barista lo vuole, allo stesso, identico modo. Non c’è possibilità di fraintendimenti, ci si può solo intendere pienamente eppure Ichiko continua a esitare, tanto è forte l’abitudine a reprimersi quando si affronta quel genere di argomenti.

È costretta a voltarsi precipitosamente, quando avverte il baluginare di un ghigno soddisfatto, perché Grimmjelle la sua esitazione l’ha percepita e ha visto anche il modo in cui ha girato la testa, colma d’imbarazzo. Neanche la penombra riesce a nasconderle il genere di pensieri che le deformano i tratti del viso in maniera eloquente.

«E poi… a te sta bene farlo con una come… come me? Se è il divertimento che cerchi, ti avverto che ne troverai poco, visto che… visto che sono una _frigida_ inesperta che…».

«Oh, io credo proprio il contrario, invece!» sussurra Grimmjelle e la sua voce torna a farsi suadente mente incombe sulla studentessa, impedendole di continuare il suo discorso. Ichiko la sta avvertendo, ancora una volta, quasi voglia farle capire che stare con lei non le procurerà altro che grane e rogne e dunque tutto può fare fuorché considerarla un simpatico passatempo.

Ma a Grimmjelle le sfide piacciono, ha continuato a perseguitarla e inseguirla per più di anno, prima di riuscire ad avvicinarsi a lei a sufficienza, proprio perché sapeva che sarebbe stato difficile ed estremamente faticoso. Il suo istinto le dice che ne varrà la pena e fino a quel momento, fosse stato anche solo per i baci e le parole che si sono scambiate, si ritiene soddisfatta. Ma adesso bisogna andare oltre, perché non si può restare semplicemente sulla superficie a fissarsi e temporeggiare, in vista di una rivelazione che non arriverà e non cambierà le loro vite.

«E poi io sono più paziente di quello che credi, quando mi ci metto…».

«Sì ma allora… perché non vederci Sabato prossimo…» prova a obiettare Ichiko, mentre le dita della barista percorrono il suo collo facendola rabbrividire.

« _Questo Sabato_ » insiste Grimmjelle, senza lasciarsi convincere.

Una cosa di Ichiko Kurosaki l’ha capita: pensa troppo. Non deve lasciarle spazio sufficiente per farlo o sa che se ne pentirà e si ritrarrà come una tartaruga nel guscio. Deve forzare la mano adesso che l’ha colta nel giusto momento di esitazione e insistere.

«Suppongo che dopo… tutto questo tempo… anch’io sono… curiosa…» concede alla fine la studentessa e alza la testa con uno scatto deciso, fronteggiando lo sguardo della barista con un’occhiata accigliata.

«Ma se deciderò che non mi sta bene quello che fai…».

«Prendi la porta e te ne vai, Kurosaki. Io non prego nessuno, qui, ricordatelo bene!».

È un muro contro muro, come sempre, ma Ichiko sceglie di annuire appena e chiudere il discorso su quell’assunto. Non è affatto d’accordo con quel modo drastico di risolvere i problemi però non è altrettanto in disaccordo sul resto del loro discorso.

È davvero passato tanto, troppo tempo. Anche lei comincia a essere stanca di aspettare. Vuole liberarsi dall’orribile morsa di ghiaccio che le stringe il collo ogni volta che si avvicina troppo a Grimmjelle. Forse buttarsi a capofitto è l’unica maniera di spezzare la presa.

O almeno così spera.

  


―

Quando bussa alla porta di casa Jaegerjaquez, Ichiko è in ritardo di mezz’ora ma è l’ultima delle sue preoccupazioni. L’ansia la divora mentre si liscia le pieghe della camicetta e continua a chiedersi dove abbia trovato la forza di vestirsi, uscire e dirigersi a quell’incontro ben sapendo che non sarà come gli altri. Bussare è un gesto che le costa una fatica immane, neanche stesse sorreggendo con il polso un peso di svariate decine di chili. L’attesa si fa insopportabile perché Grimmjelle sembra metterci una vita a decidersi di aprirle e, quando lo fa, le rivolge un’occhiata per nulla rassicurante.

«Toh, la principessa ha deciso di onorarci della sua presenza!».

«Se io faccio una promessa, la mantengo!».

La voce di Ichiko trema impercettibilmente mentre pronuncia una risposta che dovrebbe essere piccata ma risulta soltanto malferma. Non pretende che la barista la metta a suo agio ma che per lo meno eviti quell’atteggiamento supponente. Dovrebbe ringraziarla per essere arrivata fin lì nonostante ogni remora e invece quasi le tiene il muso.

In realtà Grimmjelle è molto più lunatica di quanto si sforzi di non apparire e il ritardo immotivato della ragazza non ha affatto giovato ai suoi nervi. È stato un duro colpo per il suo orgoglio essere costretta ad aspettarla per trenta, lunghissimi minuti. Per un attimo persino la sua certezza di avere in pugno la studentessa ha vacillato. Forse era stata troppo frettolosa, si è detta in un istante di rara autocritica. Forse avrebbe dovuto aspettare un altro po’ di tempo o provare a persuadere la compagna con altri e ben più sottili metodi ma è un atteggiamento che non le appartiene. Le piace essere franca al limite del brutale quando ha a che fare con gli altri e se questo significa ferire i loro sentimenti, peggio per loro che sono così fragili.

Ichiko però non l’ha delusa neanche questa volta, per quanto il sadico piacere di lasciarla sulla corda come ci è stata lei fino a questo momento le attraversi la mente, e per qualche minuto decide davvero di tirar fuori il peggio del suo caratteraccio.

È solo quando dà un’altra e più approfondita occhiata alla ragazza che la voglia di stuzzicarla ulteriormente svanisce. Indossa una camicetta decisamente più leziosa e meno sportiva del solito, poco usata per quanto nuova sembra, con un enorme fiocco a fare da colletto e sotto ha… una gonna. Non una minigonna audace, certo, ma una bella gonnellina azzurra a piegoline che le sfiora il ginocchio. Sì è messa in tiro, anche se le semplici ballerine di vernice bianca e i colori sobri dei tessuti vorrebbero lasciare intendere esattamente il contrario.

«Cos’è, principessa, speravi di andare al ballo stasera?».

Grimmjelle ghigna divertita, appoggiandosi al bordo del divano e incrociando le braccia mentre Ichiko, ritta in piedi davanti a lei, abbandona la posa un po’ ingessata che ha assunto e resta a fissarla con sguardo truce.

«Non pensavo che oltre ad essere testarda avessi pure la memoria corta! Dovresti ricordare che cosa ti ho detto una volta a proposito dei _tuoi esempi_ e dei miei _pantaloni chiusi_ ».

La studentessa arrossisce clamorosamente mentre pronuncia la prima, vera e velatissima avance della sua vita. In una maniera tutta sua e contorta sta cercando di dimostrare che non è venuta meno alle sue promosse e ai suoi principi. C’è uno scoglio duro e ancora integro da abbattere che continua a dominar nel panorama della sua mente, ricordandole che si è impelagata in una situazione che le è tragicamente sfuggita di mano e che è _sbagliata_. Tutto lì è sbagliato, a cominciare dal fatto che ha indossato una gonna che non fa parte di una divisa scolastica e lo sta facendo per… civettare. È arrivata fin lì sapendo cosa la aspettasse e sta perfino cercando di rendere l’approccio il più agevole possibile. Semplicemente assurdo.

«Oh! Non ti facevo così determinata! Hai proprio voglia di spassartela stasera, non è così?» la prende in giro Grimmjelle, ignorando il marasma di sensazioni imbarazzate che la agitano. Si stacca dal divano e si avvicina lentamente fino a fronteggiarla, forte dei tacchi che le fanno sovrastare la compagna di una decina di centimetri.

«Io sono venuta qui soltanto per… capire…» cerca di protestare Ichiko. C’è tensione nell’aria attorno a loro, una tensione persino più esasperante del solito perché Grimmjelle è vicina, spaventosamente vicina, e, invece di lanciarsi sul suo corpo con la consueta velocità, resta a fissarla ed è una sensazione che fa male. È come se la studentessa si rendesse conto solo in questo istante dell’effetto devastante che l’assenza di contatto fra loro due le provoca. È spiacevole restare a guardarsi quando si è così vicine, vorrebbe solo alzare una mano e aggrapparsi a lei ma la barista le fa il piacere di muoversi e cingerle la vita con un braccio in un tocco che la fa rabbrividire odiosamente.

«Cosa? Quanto ti piace scopare una donna? Oh, non ti preoccupare, sarò molto _accurata_ nella spiegazione…».

Grimmjelle si china sul suo viso e sussurra al punto da costringerla a sporgersi verso di lei ma non abbastanza da baciarla. La lascia in sospeso, ficcandole un’occhiata indiscreta in faccia, quasi si divertisse a rimestare nell’ombra imbarazzata che vela le sue iridi castane. Perché a Ichiko fa male guardala negli occhi, di questo ormai se n’è resa conto anche lei. Sarà che, per sua indiretta ammissione, le piace l’azzurro come colore o sarà che gli occhi della barista, fossero stati anche grigi, le avrebbero fatto lo stesso identico effetto proprio perché appartengono a lei e a nessun’altro ma i suoi sguardi sanno essere taglienti in un modo che le toglie ogni pudore e ogni resistenza.

Sono schifosamente sinceri, soprattutto, e questo è quello che fa male più di tutto, perché Ichiko non se la sente di tirarsi indietro quando la ragazza le sta comunicando con tutta franchezza che desidera lei e il suo corpo con estrema impazienza.

Deglutisce, inspirando rumorosamente, e si limita ad aspettare che Grimmjelle faccia la scontatissima mossa successiva ma non è così. La barista non la bacia, sogghigna e le afferra la vita con entrambe le mani, voltandola e facendola appoggiare allo schienale del divano alle loro spalle. È lì che Ichiko si accorge che Grimmjelle ha le unghie corte perché sente i suoi polpastrelli affondarle nella carne. Se le è tagliate apposta così come ha raccomandato a lei di farlo e se ha seguito il consiglio è solo perché, dopo qualche dubbio, ha capito il reale motivo dietro un accorgimento puramente pratico.

«Dovresti mettertela più spesso la gonna, hai dei polpacci molto sottili» la prende in giro la barista mentre si china verso il basso, afferrando un lembo dell’indumento.

«Umpf! Ho sempre… fatto molto esercizio… karate…» ribatte Ichiko, deglutendo ancora una volta mentre cinque dita a lei familiari si arrampicano lungo la coscia e le sfiorano il fianco lì dove comincia il bordo delle sue mutandine. Lo seguono piano e scivolano lungo l’inguine mentre lo sguardo di Grimmjelle, ora di nuovo fisso sul suo viso, si accende di una luce maliziosa.

«Ma no, sei una karateka! Una brava o tieni il kimono in armadio tanto per fare scena?».

«Cintura nera, secondo dan! E sono una delle migliori del mio corso, perché tu lo sappia!» esclama Ichiko precipitosamente, prima di serrare le labbra di botto e impedirsi di prorompere in uno strillo scandalizzato quando le dita della barista s’insinuano fra le sue cosce e cominciano ad accarezzarla con una gentilezza decisamente inusuale.

La sua mente continua a urlarle che è tutto perfettamente sbagliato ma, a giudicare da come reagisce, il suo corpo non deve essere altrettanto d’accordo. Non si aspettava un proclama scritto o menate simili ma che Grimmjelle vada dritta al sodo dopo averla a malapena fata entrare in casa, le sembra decisamente eccessivo.

«Io invece faccio _vale tudo_ e quelle come te le sbatto al tappeto alla prima mossa senza che abbiano neanche il tempo di dire “A”» replica la barista, appoggiando la bocca contro il suo orecchio e soffiandoci contro in maniera tanto carica da strapparle un mugugno di protesta molto simile a un gemito.

«Nnh… non dire cazzate! Non… non dureresti cinque minuti contro… di me…».

Ichiko sbatte un tallone contro lo schienale del divano con forza esagerata, cercando di scaricare a quel modo la tensione improvvisa che prova quando i polpastrelli della compagna premono appena contro il tessuto delle sue mutandine, stuzzicandola piano in una maniera che le è inusuale, ed è solo il fatto che non stia strusciando sulla pelle nuda a impedirle di staccarsi precipitosamente.

In realtà una parte di lei desidera ardentemente che Grimmjelle vada avanti, magari facendosi più audace, ma l’ansia è tale che Ichiko apre di nuovo bocca e ricomincia a protestare pur di procrastinare l’inevitabile.

«Non… non si era detto che… l’avremmo fatto sul letto…?».

«Mmm… Che palle, Kurosaki… Avevo già questa bellissima immagine di te che venivi urlando sul mio divano e _solo dopo_ di te che venivi urlando anche fra i cuscini del mio letto…».

«Mi dispiace… per te ma… io non… urlerò… affatto!».

Grimmjelle ghigna a quella replica piccata e smette improvvisamente di muovere le dita, strappando a Ichiko una smorfia insoddisfatta.

«Vedremo…».

E poi le depone il primo, vero bacio sulle labbra della giornata, in uno schiocco umido e così lento che la studentessa si ritrova a inseguire il suo viso, allungando il collo nella sua direzione.

«Allora, la vuoi vedere la mia stanza, sì o no?» chiosa con fare sarcastico, facendo un passo indietro per poi girare su se stessa e dirigersi decisa verso l’altra camera che compone il bilocale in cui abita.

La rispostaccia di Ichiko giunge troppo tardi e alla fine la ragazza la segue, facendosi strada attraverso il panorama non esattamente ordinatissimo del suo soggiorno. La camera da letto è anche peggio di come l’aveva immaginata ma deve ammettere che è perfettamente in linea con i gusti pacchiani di Grimmjelle. Le mura sono dipinte di un orribile fucsia acceso. Nell’angolo di fondo alla sua destra c’è un armadio rosa antico che stona assurdamente con il resto dei colori vivaci che dominano sugli altri mobili. Alla sua sinistra, sulla parete opposta, c’è una libreria giallo canarino piena di riviste scandalistiche e manga non esattamente consigliabili a un minore di diciotto anni. Ci sono adesivi più o meno vecchi appiccicati ovunque senza alcun apparente criterio e quella che dovrebbe essere una scrivania è stata adibita a espositore permanente di scarpe di varia foggia e misura, molte delle quali assurde, tutte tenute in maniera così curata da farle pensare che per Grimmjelle valgano molto. Un cassettone straboccante di ninnoli dalle fogge assurde o macabre – i teschi abbondano, neanche la barista avesse attraversato un periodo un po’ gothic nella travagliata vita del suo stile d’abbigliamento tutt’altro che sobrio – è sovrastato alle sue spalle da un gigantesco poster dei Black Sabbath, che lascia ben pochi dubbi sul genere di musica che piace ascoltare all’occupante della stanza. Genere di musica su cui Ichiko dissentirebbe fortemente, se chiedessero la sua opinione. Al suo fianco, finalmente, nota il letto. E che letto.

Già il copriletto viola a pois neri le fa venire l’orticaria ma i cuscini rosa ricoperti di peluche le danno il colpo di grazia, mentre sente il termometro della sua libido scendere precipitosamente sotto lo zero. Urlare in mezzo a quei cuscini, aveva detto Grimmjelle? Certo, ma di dolore per la morte del buon gusto!

«Che… stanzetta… particolare…» sibila Ichiko disgustata, mentre con la coda dell’occhio registra la presenza di un paio di tendine verde mela alla finestra. C’è un singolo colore che non sia scoordinato, lì dentro?!

«Dì la verità, è proprio una figata assurda e vorresti avere anche tu una camera originale come la mia!» afferma la compagna con tutta la serietà possibile, mettendosi le mani sui fianchi e guardandosi attorno con soddisfazione.

«Vuoi dire che è un pugno in un occhio, piuttosto! Il copriletto mi ha appena accoltellato una cornea, non so se te ne rendi conto!» strilla scandalizzata la studentessa, scuotendo vigorosamente la testa e avvicinandosi alla suddetta suppellettile incriminata.

«Per lo meno sembra comodo…» le concede alla fine, molleggiandosi sul materasso e lanciando occhiate sospettose attorno a sé.

«Se ti stendi, diventa ancora più comodo» insinua Grimmjelle, sedendosi al suo fianco prima che possa accorgersi del suo repentino e interessato avvicinamento.

È soltanto quando se la ritrova spalla contro spalla che Ichiko fa caso all’abbigliamento della barista e si rende conto che è persino più provocante e scollacciato del solito. Indossa un bustino rosso con decori dorati che mette in mostra il meglio del suo seno senza nasconderle neanche un singolo particolare e la minigonna… la minigonna è la _peggiore_ che le abbia mai visto indosso, per quanto è corta. È una di quelle gonnelline da mare a balze bianche e rosa shocking, di lycra sottile, che le incornicia a stento un paio di cosce tornite contornate dall’onnipresente giarrettiera, che stranamente è di un candido colore bianco, esattamente come le calze di pizzo che occhieggiano volutamente sotto la copertura inesistente della gonna.

Non lo sa se Grimmjelle è capace di leggerle nella mente o è riuscita a spiarci dentro nottetempo ma presentarsi davanti a lei conciata a quella maniera è il modo migliore di farle prendere un colpo e non c’è giudizio di buono o cattivo gusto che tenga.

«Piantala di fissarmi a quel modo, che mi metti ansia! E buttale quelle mani!».

La voce rauca della barista la strappa al corso dei suoi pensieri e solo allora si rende conto di come stia osservando le sue gambe con imbarazzante interesse. Solleva il capo e sbatte rapidamente le palpebre, restando interdetta di fronte all’invito deciso della compagna, tanto che le viene afferrato un polso con fare spazientito e la sua mano viene guidata proprio lì dove spunta un lembo di pelle nuda fra il bordo della calza e quello della minigonna. Sussulta quando i suoi polpastrelli la sfiorano e il suo primo istinto è quello di affondare le dita con più forza, non foss’altro che le sembra di essere… _indiscreta_.

È lo sguardo scocciato di Grimmjelle che corre su e giù lungo il suo braccio a convincerla che tutto risulteranno le sue mosse fuorché sgradite. Comincia a strusciare piano le dita, seguendo il pizzo bianco che prima aveva attirato tanta parte della sua attenzione e con una gran dose di circospezione riesce a sganciare una delle due bretelle della giarrettiera, insinuandosi finalmente al di sotto della minigonna. Toccare quella carne morbida e calda le da quasi assuefazione e si scopre a spingersi con più entusiasmo del dovuto più in alto, fino a constatare con sollievo che Grimmjelle porta la biancheria intima, altrimenti la vergogna sarebbe stata tale da bloccare ogni successiva mossa.

«Allora quelle mani le sai usare!» le ringhia quasi contro la barista, per poi afferrarla per le spalle e farla arretrare senza troppa dolcezza finché la sua schiena non sprofonda nel materasso.

«Non ti fermare» la ammonisce di fronte alla sua esitazione e Ichiko si ritrova ad annuire meccanicamente mentre la sente affondare il viso contro il suo collo e cominciare a baciarla con una lentezza dispettosa. Solleva l’altra mano e, quasi a scacciare la sua impazienza, la fa scivolare lungo le balze della minigonna fino a raggiungere le altre due bretelle della giarrettiera e provare a manometterle. Operazione che si fa alquanto complicata però quando Grimmjelle comincia a slacciare il fiocco che lega il colletto della camicia. Un sottile nervosismo le percorre le mani, al punto che la ragazza riesce soltanto ad affondare entrambi i palmi nei muscoli delle sue natiche. La sente sussultare, evidentemente compiaciuta da quel gesto, e accomodarsi meglio contro di lei, coricandosi completamente su di lei e stringendole una gamba fra le sue.

Nonostante il tessuto imbrogliato della gonna, la sente perfettamente strusciarsi contro la sua coscia, avverte il calore del suo corpo ed è una sensazione così straniante da non farla accorgere di come le sue dita, invece, stiano sbottonando la sua camicetta un’asola dopo l’altra. I loro contatti fisici, fino a quel momento, si sono ridotti soltanto ad abbracci e baci – profondi, certo, ma soltanto semplici tocchi superficiali. È la prima volta che si trova in una tale situazione di intimità con qualcuno e la cosa che più la smarrisce è che non ha ancora sperimentato cosa voglia dire trovarsi in una reale e completa vicinanza fisica con lei.

È tutto dannatamente nuovo, così com’è nuovo l’impulso che guida le sue mani ad accarezzarla ancora e ancora e le fa mordere un labbro, seccata di non avere abbastanza esperienza per saperla toccare. Nella sua situazione la curiosità e la voglia superano persino ogni considerazione di giusto e sbagliato e Ichiko quasi vorrebbe metterle da parte e lasciarsi andare ma è ancora troppo presto ed è ancora troppo lucida per fare una cosa del genere.

E poi Grimmjelle la fa sobbalzare improvvisamente, proprio mentre se la preme contro per lasciarle l’agio di strusciarsi con più forza contro di lei. Grimmjelle si china dopo aver sfilato l’ultimo bottone e le depone un bacio al centro del petto, esattamente in mezzo ai suoi seni, e lì Ichiko inarca la schiena involontariamente e va incontro alla sua bocca. Le labbra la accarezzano, delineando la curva tonda e accennata interrotta dalla linea del reggiseno, uno di quelli semplici e bianchi, senza pizzi né fronzoli. La barista neanche perde tempo a notare come alla ragazza manchi anche solo un briciolo di fantasia nel vestirsi, si limita a tirare la coppa verso il basso e strapparle un gemito contorto quando, con la punta della lingua, le sfiora un capezzolo.

«Ma… non… cosa…».

Abbassa il capo, gesto che la fa arrossire violentemente quando si trova davanti il viso di Grimmjelle chino su di lei e la sua bocca che si spalanca piano, afferrandole la pelle in un morso leggero prima di cominciare a succhiare. Ichiko quasi s’incanta a vederla muoversi e un sospiro doloroso le sfugge quando percepisce la sua saliva calda e umida impregnarla piano, una lappata dopo l’altra. Non si contenta di un solo seno e abbassa anche l’altra coppa, dedicandole la stessa, profonda attenzione.

Quasi contemporaneamente insinua anche una mano fra le sue gambe e comincia ad accarezzarla piano, in maniera tanto leggera da estenuarla. È uno strusciare continuo e insistente che la sollecita un brivido dopo l’altro, mentre Ichiko si ritrova sempre più confusa a seguire le sue manovre senza sapere assolutamente come reagire. Le sue mani continuano a rimanere ferme sulle calze della ragazza, che però sembra non curarsene, occupata com’è a osservare le smorfie che si dipingono sul suo volto a ogni mossa più audace.

È una sensazione frustrante, Ichiko non saprebbe come altro spiegarla, perché, nel suo essere tremendamente piacevole, le fa desiderare un contatto più profondo, che però non arriva. Lì dove i polpastrelli di Grimmjelle la sfiorano, la sua carne si trasforma in una matassa di nervi pulsanti, mentre il calore risale lungo il ventre, lambisce la pancia e si fonde a quello che già le infiamma il petto, facendola scottare letteralmente. Si sente molto stupida nella sua totale incapacità d’iniziativa, tanto passiva da sentirsi una bambola mentre la barista le sgancia il reggiseno con la mano libera e procede a spogliarla lentamente, liberandola prima della camicetta e poi dell’intimo.

A quel punto solleva le mani quasi per un riflesso condizionato e si copre il petto, come se ci fosse ancora da ripararsi dopo quello che le è stato appena fatto. Vede la barista sogghignare scocciata, prima di afferrarle i polsi e scostarle le braccia di malagrazia.

«Oh no, non puoi coprirti proprio adesso dopo tutta la fatica che ho fatto per toglierti quella camicia!».

Lo sguardo interessato che le scocca, squadrandole il seno, è sufficiente a farla arrossire nuovamente e farla sentire persino più scoperta di quanto già non è.

«Ma tu guarda, non sei tanto piatta quanto sembri…».

«Umpf! Do… dovrei considerarlo un complimento?» ribatte Ichiko con voce che vorrebbe essere piccata ma è soltanto incerta e pericolosamente tesa.

Grimmjelle ignora la sua risposta e si china verso di lei, deponendole un bacio sulla pancia e strappandole un brivido violento.«Che… combini?!».

«Gioco. È proibito, forse?» la prende in giro la barista, frugando sotto la sua gonna e sfilandole soltanto le mutandine.

Le sue dita tornano a insinuarsi fra le sue cosce e questa volta sfiorano la pelle nuda, un contatto che per Ichiko si fa quasi devastante quando i polpastrelli prendono a strusciare fra le pieghe della carne, giocherellando con il suo clitoride in modi che lei non si è mai permessa di provare neanche nel chiuso della sua stanza. Il pulsare dei suoi nervi si fa quasi doloroso quando le dita scivolano più in basso, stuzzicando la sua apertura appena schiusa e premendo, senza tuttavia scivolare all’interno. E si fa quasi desiderare, tanto impegno ci mette nel provocarla, anche se non è il terrore di un affondo improvviso a preoccuparla di più.

Il modo in cui il suo corpo reagisce, il modo in cui le dita di Grimmjelle cominciano a inumidirsi nel mezzo di quelle manipolazioni continue, sfugge totalmente al suo controllo. Si ritrova completamente incapace di gestire le proprie reazioni e si sente totalmente stupida a mostrarsi così, sotto lo sguardo di quel paio di beffardi occhi azzurri, priva di quel minimo di esperienza che le consentirebbe di fronteggiarli in maniera orgogliosa.

Le dispiace di non poter ricambiare in qualche maniera il sottile piacere che l’altra le sta dando ma a parte artigliare il copriletto e sentirsi a disagio per quel contatto così intimo, non riesce a fare molto altro.

«Ah, ma per essere una _frigida_ , ti entusiasmi con poco!».

La voce di Grimmjelle la raggiunge, calda e roca, contro un orecchio e le fa scappare un lamento di sorpresa prontamente ingoiato dalle labbra serrate, lamento che si libera del tutto quando la barista fa seguire alle sue parole un affondo del suo dito medio, che la penetra appena.

È un movimento troppo veloce perché Ichiko possa rendersene conto, subito dopo la mano è sulla chiusura della sua gonna e gliela sta abbassando. Ritrovarsi senza vestiti è una condizione che la manda completamente in tilt. Non sa più se coprirsi con le mani, dove metterle per prima, se infilarsi sotto il copriletto e nascondersi o allontanare la compagna e tornarsene immediatamente a casa con la coda fra le gambe.

La tensione si sta trasformando in un grumo doloroso e pesante al centro esatto del suo stomaco e già teme quello che succederà di lì a poco né l’occhiata affamata di Grimmjelle le lascia molti dubbi al riguardo.

«E adesso mettiti comoda e goditi il divertimento!».

Il contrasto fra il suo corpo completamente nudo e i vestiti che la barista ancora indossa non fa che aumentare ancora di più il suo disagio ma il solletico sottile che prova mentre le mani della ragazza le accarezzano lentamente le cosce, risalendo verso l’inguine, le comunica una sensazione tanto piacevole quanto decisamente opposta alla prima.

Non riesce assolutamente a capire la radice prima di tutta questa confusione, sa soltanto che è in preda a un vero e proprio cortocircuito emozionale e tutto ciò che la sua gola è capace di cacciar fuori è aria mista a balbettii senza suono.

Qualsiasi idea di una replica offesa a quella provocazione cade completamente nel vuoto quando il dito medio di Grimmjelle torna a penetrarla, questa volta superando la barriera dei suoi muscoli tesi e forzandone la resistenza per spingersi più a fondo. La studentessa raggela letteralmente quando avverte un corpo estraneo violare una parte di sé che ha tenuto gelosamente intatta per così tanto tempo. Capisce anche che non potrà mai piacerle fare sesso con un uomo: il solo pensiero che qualcosa di ben più ingombrante e incontrollabile di un dito si muova dentro il suo ventre, squarciandola e sporcandola, la disgusta profondamente. Non sa se sia colpa della tensione assurda che sta provando, ma è sicura che anche da lucida continuerebbe a pensarla allo stesso modo.

Intanto sente soltanto che il dito di Grimmjelle è _testardo_ e affonda a fatica, lottando contro una resistenza altrettanto testarda. Le pareti del suo ventre invece di accogliere il suo passaggio, come dovrebbero fare naturalmente o così almeno ha sempre creduto, si oppongo quasi assecondando la sua mente, che si è improvvisamente chiusa a ogni intrusione esterna. Tutta l’eccitazione e il calore di poco prima sembrano essersi dissolti per lasciar spazio soltanto a una serie di contrazioni dolorose e scoordinate.

«Eh no, così non va affatto bene. Devi rilassarti, Ichiko».

Forse è colpa di Grimmjelle, che l’ha chiamata per nome per la prima volta in un anno e mezzo di conoscenza, o delle labbra che si posano sulle sue e le depongono un bacio lento e umido ma Ichiko si distrae per un’infinitesima parte di secondo. È una fortuna che le sue dita siano per lo meno calde e scivolino inumidite dalla saliva senza fare troppo attrito ma, quando vanno più a fondo, forzano letteralmente ogni sua chiusura e la studentessa avverte distintamente qualcosa che si lacera e fa così male da costringerla a prorompere in un lamento teso.

Grimmjelle lo raccoglie fra le labbra, ignorando la sottile protesta, e spinge la mano con una velocità improvvisamente più alta. È strano, Ichiko non saprebbe come altro definire quello che sta provando. Da una parte c’è il dolore lancinante che prova, come di una ferita aperta che sanguini e pulsi, dall’altro c’è il pollice della compagna che struscia contro il suo clitoride e lo accarezza piano, contrastando la sensazione di sofferenza con una serie di sollecitazioni sempre più piacevoli.

Quando la sente aggiungere un secondo dito, ha il serio timore di _rompersi_ da un istante all’altro, non le sembra che il suo corpo possa accettare una nuova intrusione. Contro ogni sua aspettativa i muscoli si dilatano pianissimo, un po’ anche sotto le spinte testarde della mano che continua a dirigere le due dita sempre più a fondo.

La tensione fredda che fino a poco prima le aveva afferrato le cosce e l’inguine in una morsa di ghiaccio, si stempera lentamente in un calor bianco che brucia ogni terminazione nervosa fin quasi a renderla insensibile alle sue mosse. Sente l’indice e il medio continuare a muoversi contro le pareti tese del suo ventre, come se fosse sotto un’anestesia, e ci sono solo le labbra di Grimmjelle premute contro la sua bocca a ricordarle che non sta subendo un’operazione a cuore aperto ma sta provando a fare l’amore con lei.

È una scossa improvvisa quella che la coglie quando i polpastrelli la accarezzano con più lentezza e le contrazioni si fanno meno scoordinate e ostinate, in un rilassamento che stempera almeno in parte la tensione, rendendo le manovre della barista decisamente più gradite.

«Mmm… sì, proprio così…» le sussurra Grimmjelle, staccandosi appena dalle sue labbra quando Ichiko stringe le cosce attorno alla sua mano in uno spasmo violento, quasi invitandola silenziosamente a muoversi con più forza e più a fondo.

Ed è quello che la barista fa, strappando il primo, vero gemito dalle labbra della ragazza e costringendola a inarcare la schiena per andare incontro alla sua sollecitazione. Le dita scivolano con più agio di prima, sporcate del sangue frammisto ai suoi umori, e Ichiko sospira profondamente, ormai incapace di controllare anche la più piccola reazione del suo corpo.

Non sa dire se quello che finalmente raggiunge è un vero e proprio orgasmo, sente soltanto il suo ventre rilasciarsi in una contrazione più forte delle altre. Più che il piacere, è il rilassamento a travolgerla in una serie di ondate, scacciando la tensione che fino a quel momento ha innervato ogni singolo muscolo, e si ritrova a respirare senza il senso di oppressione al petto. La lucidità torna un piccolo passo dopo l’altro, mentre la studentessa si riscopre a poco a poco nuovamente padrona del suo corpo e delle sue sensazioni. La testa, però, è ancora troppo vuota e leggera per riuscire a formulare una frase che abbia senso compiuto. Si limita a boccheggiare pesantemente, fissando la compagna con la bocca dischiusa e le guance ancora rosse.

È tutto ancora troppo nuovo per lei ed è ancora troppo presto per riordinare le idee e rielaborare quello che le è accaduto. Grimmjelle, dal canto suo, non gliene lascia neanche il tempo. Osserva il suo viso stravolto, mentre si ripulisce le dita sporche di sangue e di umori con un fazzoletto pescato chissà dove, e prima ancora che Ichiko possa aprir bocca per risponderle, comprende già un’obiezione che conosce fin troppo bene. Sarà che la ragazza è troppo onesta nel manifestare i suoi pensieri o forse è fottutamente prevedibile su quel genere di argomenti, fatto sta che la barista si mette a sedere e ricambia il suo sguardo smarrito, prima di far schioccare la lingua contro il palato e richiamare la sua attenzione sulle parole che sta per pronunciare.

**«E tu credi che tutto questo sia _sbagliato_?».**

Ichiko esita così tanto che alla fine neanche riesce a risponderle. Ne hanno discusso così a lungo che, se Grimmjelle si fosse aspettata di convincerla, probabilmente lei sarebbe ancora seduta sulla panchina del parco della Todai a prendere freddo e rimpiangere una solitudine che le sembra senza scampo. E non riesce francamente a obiettare che quello che hanno appena fatto è stato turpe, sporco, scorretto, non c’era nulla di così disgustoso nelle sensazioni che ha provato, nei baci che Grimmjelle le ha dato e nel modo in cui l’ha toccata fino a entrarle dentro dove Ichiko non ha mai permesso a nessuno, nemmeno a se stessa, di andare.

Come fa a rinnegare tutto quello che è successo quando è stato così intenso e sconvolgente? Come fa a rifiutare una persona che ha sentito così vicina fino a pochi istanti prima? Ma il suo orgoglio le impedisce di ammetterlo subito, è ancora troppo presto per capitolare. Ichiko si limita a chiudere la bocca e ammutolire, mentre lascia vagare lo sguardo altrove alla disperata ricerca di un particolare su cui fissarsi per distogliere l’attenzione morbosa della compagna su di lei.

È solo a quel punto che nota la macchia di sangue che impregna il copriletto, proprio in mezzo alle sue gambe.

«Non… io non volevo…» protesta, arretrando leggermente e tirandosi a sedere mentre si vergogna per quell’ennesima e incontrollata emanazione del suo corpo.

«Mmm… anche se non volevi, sarebbe successo lo stesso. È la prova che hai davvero tenuto le gambe chiuse per tutto questo tempo. Non che a me servisse la conferma».

Grimmjelle sogghigna e si lecca le labbra soddisfatta, come se l’ennesimo riscontro di essere stata la prima persona a violare una ragazza tanto orgogliosa quanto all’apparenza inavvicinabile la galvanizzasse più di tutto il resto. Il gusto di una conquista difficile è sempre quello che si sedimenta più a lungo sulla punta della lingua ed è così dolce da renderla praticamente sazia.

Manca ancora qualcosa a rendere il pomeriggio davvero completo, però.

«Sì, beh… ma te l’ho sporcato. Non so, almeno te lo porto a lavare e pago io per…».

«Se hai tanta voglia di sdebitarti, invece che al copriletto, pensa a quello che ti ho appena fatto e trovi subito il modo di ripagarmi».

Grimmjelle alza un dito e lo preme contro il naso della ragazza in un intento dichiaratamente provocatorio. Si guadagna così una bella occhiataccia di un paio di occhi castani quasi seppelliti sotto le sopracciglia aggrottate, a cui risponde con una linguaccia divertita.

«Sì ma… dovresti averlo capito meglio di me… a questo punto… che io non so fare praticamente niente e quindi… come ti aspetti che potrei ricambiare?!».

«Sciocchezze! Hai già capito a sufficienza come muoverti, dopo il modo in cui ti ho scopata. E poi, non ti preoccupare, ti faccio vedere io come devi usare le mani!».

La voce rauca della barista copre lo stridio isterico con cui la studentessa ha cercato di ribattere alla sua proposta. Stridio che si tramuta in un balbettio scandalizzato quando Grimmjelle abbassa la cerniera del bustino e se ne disfa rapidamente, gettandolo sul pavimento senza troppi complimenti. È fonte di profondo compiacimento lo sguardo sconvolto e sorpreso di Ichiko che scivola oltre le sue spalle, cerca disperatamente di farsi richiamare da un residuo senso del pudore, e poi si fissa sulla curva piena del suo seno.

Che sia prorompente, questo Ichiko ha potuto ampiamente appurarlo dalle scollature che non lasciavano nulla all’immaginazione. Ma che sia davvero così _grosso_ , non se l’aspettava affatto. Lì il push-up o gli interventi esterni non c’entrano nulla, è proprio tutta opera di una Madre Natura molto generosa.

E poi la barista fa qualcosa di peggio, qualcosa che mina seriamente quel po’ di sanità mentale che ancora rimane a Ichiko. Si sfila la minigonna e resta quasi nuda, salvo le calze sorrette dalla giarrettiera e un tanga di pizzo bianco che normalmente la studentessa non esiterebbe a definire di cattivissimo gusto. Peccato che questa non sia la normalità ma una situazione fin troppo particolare e peccato che, sul corpo di Grimmjelle, persino un sacco della spazzatura abbia un aspetto malizioso.

Sobbalza e resta a fissarla senza fiato, chiedendosi se sia tutta vera o si tratti di un’apparizione sbucata fuori da un assurdo e dettagliatissimo sogno erotico, perché la figura semi-nuda e tutta curve che se ne sta rannicchiata asseconda fin troppo i suoi gusti. C’è solo lo sguardo beffardo e pesantemente sarcastico a ricordarle che si tratta di Grimmjelle, nonché i suoi lunghissimi capelli azzurri che le ricadono sulle spalle e sul seno, coprendoglielo appena.

E poi all’improvviso si gira e Ichiko non può fare a meno, ancora una volta, di paragonarla a una pantera per quelle movenze così feline e aggressive e per lo sguardo a dir poco predatorio che le rivolge.

«Allora! La pianti di guardarmele e ti decidi a toccarle?».

Ichiko rabbrividisce violentemente mentre afferra il significato di quelle parole e si rende conto che Grimmjelle le ha rivolto l’invito _seriamente_. Esita, sporgendosi appena e guadagnandosi uno sbuffo impaziente da parte della compagna, ma questa volta evita l’umiliazione di fasi prendere per un polso e guida piano la sua mano verso di lei, fino a sfiorarle appena il petto.

Quando si azzarda a toccarla, le sembra quasi di affondare le dita in un’enorme e sofficissima torta alla panna. Forse il paragone le nasce dall’intimo bianco che la ragazza indossa ma è una vera e propria acquolina in bocca quella che la coglie mentre comincia ad accarezzarla e a bearsi della consistenza morbida e piena del suo seno. Grimmjelle reagisce quasi subito a quel tocco gradito afferrandola per la nuca e prendendo a baciarla con impazienza. Quasi a suggerirle la mossa successiva, le afferra la mano ancora sospesa per aria e la appoggia sull’altro seno, lasciando che i palmi delle sue mani sottili la sfiorino piano e le dita giochino a tracciare circoli invisibili sulla sua pelle fino a raggiungere i capezzoli e vezzeggiarli un pizzico dopo l’altro. I tocchi di Ichiko sono inesperti ed esitanti esattamente come lo è lei in questo momento e più che un vero e proprio piacere le provocano un solletico sottile ma è ugualmente divertente lasciarla fare, perché è così dannatamente onesta da non riuscire a nascondere neanche per un secondo tutta l’ammirazione che prova per il suo corpo.

Grimmjelle si accomoda meglio sul materasso, avvicinandosi alla ragazza e cingendole i fianchi con le gambe ancora inguainate nelle calze bianche, e le sfiora la schiena in punta di dita. Si stacca appena dal suo viso e resta a fissarla mentre Ichiko arrossisce violentemente, rendendosi conto del modo quasi adorante in cui la sta palpando.

«Allora, me la vuoi dare una mano a togliermele, sì o no?».

La barista solleva una gamba e appoggia la caviglia nell’incavo della sua spalla, costringendola a sobbalzare ancora una volta per la posa provocante che ha assunto, quasi stesse invitandola a farsi mangiare più che spogliare. Le dita di Ichiko si muovono piano lungo il suo polpaccio e sganciano le bretelle della giarrettiera ancora assicurate con una certa difficoltà. Con ancora più impaccio le sue mani si muovono quando devono sfilarle prima una e poi l’altra calza. Ogni genere di timore l’assale, dalla paura di graffiarla a quella di smagliare il nylon di quell’indumento all’apparenza anche costoso. E poi le riesce arduo dominarsi con le gambe della ragazza così vicine al suo viso. Vorrebbe ricoprire di baci quel corpo ormai nudo che ha davanti, posare le labbra su ogni singolo centimetro di quella pelle olivastra così liscia e appetibile ai suoi occhi, raggiungere ogni angolo del suo corpo e sentirla rabbrividire contro la sua bocca ma l’unica cosa che riesce a fare è provare immensa vergogna mentre tiene lo sguardo fisso su di lei.

«Mmm… e quello cos’era?».

Grimmjelle si sorprende quando avverte un tocco che non si aspettava, leggerissimo e un po’ umido, contro l’angolo del ginocchio e la successiva occhiata colpevole che Ichiko le rivolge toglie ogni dubbio su quello che ha appena fatto.

«Fallo di nuovo».

Più che un invito, sembra quasi un ordine, dettato con un sogghigno malizioso e compiaciuto e, per un attimo, alla studentessa viene da sollevare il mento e squadrarla con orgoglio per farle capire che lei non risponde ai comandi di nessuno. Ma è una richiesta che va terribilmente incontro alle sue aspettative e Ichiko si china lentamente, le sopracciglia aggrottate in un’espressione che vorrebbe essere truce senza riuscirci, e la bacia ancora una volta.

La sua pelle è davvero morbida come se l’aspettava e la curiosità la spinge a scivolare con le labbra più in basso, accarezzando la sua coscia con tale adorazione da volerci quasi affondare tutta la faccia dentro mentre si lascia dietro una scia umida e lucente di saliva. Grimmjelle piega la testa di lato, osservando i movimenti impacciati della ragazza e compiacendosi del sottile piacere che le provoca quel genere di carezze. Un ghigno profondamente sarcastico le compare in viso quando la testa arancione si ferma a metà della sua coscia, staccandosi e risalendo rapida e colma d’imbarazzo direttamente sulla sua pancia. Ha disgraziatamente tralasciato un _punto forte_ ma la barista non si sente di insistere. Ci sarà tempo per insegnarle qualche simpatico giochino e intanto la sua bocca è già salita più in alto e sta accarezzando la pelle tesa del suo addome. Quando finalmente Ichiko osa sfiorarle la curva piena del seno con la punta del naso, Grimmjelle le afferra entrambe le mani e le preme contro i propri fianchi.

«Su, toglimele» esclama decisa.

«Come… come sei impaziente…» sussurra Ichiko lievemente accigliata, soffiando contro la pelle della ragazza e facendola rabbrividire. Le sue dita indugiano sul bordo delle mutandine di pizzo e cominciano ad arrotolarle piano, timorose di sfilarle in un colpo solo. È costretta a staccarsi dal suo petto per riuscire a farle scivolare lungo le cosce e cerca di mantenere lo sguardo fisso sulla pancia della ragazza ma ogni intento di non guardare la porzione di pelle ora non più coperta dalle mutandine va a farsi benedire quando Grimmjelle allarga le gambe, offrendole una visione chiarissima con tutto il fare provocatorio che possiede.

«Adesso sì che cominciamo a ragionare» commenta e si molleggia sulle ginocchia prima di sporgersi verso di lei e spingerla verso il materasso in quello che sembra un vero e proprio agguato.

Ichiko non ha neanche il tempo di mugugnare una protesta che le sue labbra vengono ricoperte dall’ennesimo bacio affamato e le mani di Grimmjelle scivolano lungo il suo collo fino a stringerle il viso. Si corica completamente su di lei, lasciando aderire ogni centimetro di pelle disponibile, e la studentessa percepisce con spiazzante nitidezza il contatto con quel corpo nudo e muscoloso, così come sente il seno florido che preme contro il proprio e quasi la schiaccia contro il materasso, togliendole il respiro.

Ci sono le cosce di Grimmjelle che si stringono contro la sua e c’è il suo strusciarsi lento ed estenuante che Ichiko cerca di governare in qualche modo, affondando le mani nei suoi fianchi larghi e ritrovandosi invece a farsi portare da quei movimenti ben più esperti dei suoi. Ci sono i lunghi capelli azzurri che quasi si riversano sulla sua pelle scoperta, pungono e fanno il solletico, c’è il fiato caldo della ragazza contro la sua guancia, e c’è la sua schiena da accarezzare, senza spingersi troppo in basso per paura di non sapere come muoversi.

«Adesso prendi quelle dita e ficcamele dove sai, prima che perdo la pazienza» le sussurra divertita Grimmjelle. Le mani di Ichiko, ormai bloccate sulla sua vita da una manciata di interminabili secondi, pizzicano piano la sua pelle mentre la barista si puntella sulle mani e sulle ginocchia e si allontana da lei. La sovrasta mantenendosi gattoni e la studentessa quasi s’incanta a osservare il suo corpo nudo prima di scuotersi e spostare le dita con fare esitante lungo l’inguine. Si fa strada con immenso imbarazzo fra la peluria morbida del suo pube prima di insinuare appena l’indice fra le pieghe della sua carne, così piano che Grimmjelle non può fare a meno di sbuffare spazientita.

Ichiko è tremendamente ansiosa, non sa bene cosa fare né come farlo e si affida alle scarse conoscenze che ha, a ciò che sa del suo corpo e delle sue reazioni, riporta alla mente quello che Grimmjelle le ha fatto poco prima e comincia a strusciare le dita, afferrando il clitoride fra le dita e stuzzicandolo appena, nel timore di poter compiere qualche mossa sgradita. Così non sembra essere, a giudicare dal modo in cui la ragazza va incontro alla sua mano con una smorfia indefinibile dipinta in volto.

«Mmm… ma allora lo sai come si usano… non mi dire che ti sei allenata a casa?» sospira divertita Grimmjelle contro il suo orecchio mentre le dita di Ichiko scivolano più in là, accarezzando appena la sua apertura in punta di polpastrelli.

«Non… stavo solo ricordando quello che mi hai fatto tu...!» balbetta la studentessa. Il modo in cui il corpo della barista reagisce sotto le sue mani la sorprende. Non c’è nessuna traccia della tensione che la attanagliava quando era lei a venire sfiorata, anzi, va incontro alle sue manipolazioni esitanti ben conscia di come vuole essere toccata e con quanta intensità.

«Scommetto che lo hai fatto un sacco di volte nascosta sotto la doccia… Quanto spesso hai pensato a me ultimamente?».

Grimmjelle si prende gioco di lei mentre solleva una mano e la allunga fra le proprie gambe, sfiorando un polso della ragazza.

«Non sono affari tuoi! E comunque mai!».

La risposta piccata e imbarazzata di Ichiko si perde nel vuoto. La barista ha ora concentrato tutta l’attenzione sulle sue mosse e le dita si sono appoggiate sulle sue, cominciando a guidarle lentamente fra le gambe. La studentessa si stupisce ancora una volta della familiarità con cui Grimmjelle la lascia giocare con il suo corpo, il modo in cui quel fascio di muscoli si adatti lentamente alla doppia intrusione delle loro dita senza opporre la sua medesima, testarda resistenza.

I fianchi della ragazza ondeggiano piano mentre continua a muovere la mano e Ichiko inspira profondamente, quasi dimentica di respirare, quando avverte la punta delle proprie dita affondare più in profondità, facendosi strada in quella cavità calda e umida che la stringe piano. Osserva con uno sguardo obliquo colmo di curiosità e di vergogna, il modo in cui la sua mano si muove fra le cosce della compagna, accompagnata dalle sue manovre impazienti che la costringono a proseguire senza preoccuparsi dell’attrito della carne contro la carne.

Grimmjelle sospira appena, il seno pieno che si alza e si abbassa aritmicamente, seguendo la penetrazione lenta ed estenuante di quelle dita esitanti. Percepisce – forse perché la conosce bene – l’ansia che prova la ragazza nello sfiorarla, sapendo che la sua inesperienza non può assolutamente soddisfarla, ma non se ne cura. Ichiko non capisce, e lei non ha tempo di rassicurarla, quanto invece per lei sia piacevole lasciarsi toccare in quella maniera imperfetta e avara di carezze profonde. La eccita quasi più del semplice sfioramento fisico la visione di quella ragazza orgogliosa stesa sotto di lei che la fissa con impaccio e ammirazione, senza riuscire a staccare gli occhi dal suo corpo. Le piace quella totale ignoranza che la rende malleabile fra le sue mani come la cera di una candela e il modo quasi adorabile in cui si fa guidare mentre cerca di mostrare anche solo un briciolo d’impassibilità.

Grimmjelle si puntella sulle ginocchia, staccando anche l’altra mano dal materasso e calandosi completamente sulle dita tese e tremanti della studentessa, con tale forza da strapparsi un gemito di fastidio subito dissimulato con un provvidenziale colpo di tosse.

«Allora… mi vuoi far vedere queste tue fantasie o preferisci restare… a goderti lo spettacolo?».

Ichiko borbotta e incespica nelle sue stesse parole, mentre prova a dare una risposta a quell’insinuazione, ma è terribilmente difficile fare ordine nella sua testa quando il suo sguardo sembra letteralmente calamitato dal corpo prestante della barista. Vorrebbe reagire davvero, muovere le dita con forza e riuscire a strapparle anche solo un lamento di piacere, purché l’espressione beffarda si cancelli dal suo viso, ma continua a temere di poter sbagliare e farle così male da rovinare tutto.

Grimmjelle sembra capire l’antifona perché le lancia uno sguardo scettico da dietro lo schermo delle palpebre socchiuse e comincia a muoversi contro la sua mano, affondando le ginocchia nel materasso e spingendosi su e giù a un ritmo secco e costante. Sono mosse quasi rabbiose quelle che accompagnano lo scivolare delle dita di Ichiko all’interno del suo ventre, in uno strusciare dei polpastrelli contro le pareti ora tese che accolgono i suoi affondi.

Le mani della barista sono premute sulle ginocchia mentre stringe le cosce attorno alla sua mano, cercando un contatto più profondo che la totale passività della ragazza non riesce assolutamente a darle.

«Cos’è, Ichiko, le dita… te le hanno date per bellezza? Così non ti fai mica… perdonare per il copriletto» la provoca, in un estremo tentativo di scuotere il torpore che pare averla attanagliata completamente, e il ghigno scocciato che improvvisamente compare sul viso della ragazza sembra dimostrare che i suoi sforzi hanno avuto un loro effetto.

«Se vuoi che mi faccia perdonare facendoti male… ti accontento subito…» sbotta, quasi mettendola in guardia, ma il movimento brusco della sua mano non sortisce alcuna reazione particolare nella barista.

«Mmm… uno stuzzicadenti mi avrebbe fatto più piacere…».

A quelle parole Ichiko quasi ringhia, provando a muovere di nuovo la mano verso l’alto ma con meno astio della volta precedente. Comincia a spingerla su e giù, nel disperato tentativo di replicare le stesse mosse di Grimmjelle sul suo corpo, mentre i suoi occhi sondano il viso e il corpo della ragazza alla ricerca di una qualsiasi reazione.

La barista continua ad andare incontro alle sue dita con il medesimo ondeggiare lento e secco di prima ma la studentessa decide di non arrendersi e continua ad affondare le dita in quella cavità che si fa sempre più umida e calda a ogni suo tocco. E poi succede. L’espressione impassibile di Grimmjelle comincia a disfarsi pianissimo, trasformandosi in una smorfia indefinibile, finché la ragazza non si lascia scappare un ringhio contento e intrappola la sua mano fra la carne morbida delle cosce in uno spasmo più forte degli altri.

«Cos’è, Ichiko… ci siamo svegliate dal sonno… eh?!» ansima appena, staccando le mani dalle ginocchia per stringere le spalle della ragazza e puntellarsi contro di lei. Inarca la schiena, continuando ad andare incontro alle sue mosse, ora appena più coraggiose delle precedenti.

«Puoi fare di meglio… però…» sussurra, premendo la bocca contro la sua guancia, e struscia il seno contro il suo, fino a sentirla rabbrividire contro il suo corpo. Una delle sue mani torna fra le gambe e stringe il pollice di Ichiko fra le dita, guidandolo in una serie di carezze circolari e sottili.

Il suo respiro si fa più pesante quando sente il ventre tendersi in una serie di contrazioni più forti a lei tanto familiari quanto gradite, e si preme con più entusiasmo contro le due mani quasi intrecciate fra le sue cosce. Ichiko, dal canto suo, ha sollevato il braccio libero per aggrapparsi al suo collo nel disperato tentativo di seguire i suoi movimenti senza perdersi una sola possibilità di darle piacere.

Avverte il suo corpo reagire in maniera esasperata contro le dita ed è una sensazione che la fa sentire più forte e meno insicura. E poi Grimmjelle è terribilmente sensuale mentre si struscia contro di lei con quel suo ansimare roco e pesante e i capelli che le ricadono in ciocche scomposte sulle spalle e il viso… il viso è contratto in una maschera concentrata che non si preoccupa di dissimulare tutto il piacere che sta provando.

Qualunque cosa abbia intenzione di fare pur di dimostrare un minimo di iniziativa personale, Ichiko non ne ha il tempo, perché Grimmjelle si china sul suo viso in un bacio tanto profondo quanto disturbante, mentre costringe la sua mano a muoversi con movimenti secchi e decisi. La sua impazienza ha raggiunto il picco più alto e il fatto che finalmente le manovre della compagna si siano fatte più intense non fa altro che fomentarla.

Preme la bocca contro quella di Ichiko, accarezzandola in punta di lingua prima di lasciarsi andare a un gemito roco, e si rilascia in una contrazione più forte delle altre che la fa rabbrividire fino alla punta dei piedi in una scossa elettrica spossante. Si lascia andare contro di lei, riprendendo fiato pesantemente prima di rotolare su un fianco e abbandonarsi sul letto.

Si porta un braccio sul viso, inspirando pesantemente, prima di esclamare con un tono tanto roco da sembrare quello di una gatta ronfante: «Sei un po’ lenta a capire ma non sei poi così male… quando ti dai una svegliata… gne he he…».

Sogghigna e quasi non si accorge del fatto che Ichiko neanche ha colto la provocazione. Si sta fissando la mano, ancora sporca dei suoi umori, con fare imbambolato. Non è convinta neppure lei che quello che le è appena accaduto sia reale. È tutto troppo strano, straniante e violento, un’onda di adrenalina pura che le fa battere il cuore con tanta forza da rischiare il collasso imminente. È confusa come se la sua visione periferica si fosse fatta improvvisamente sfocata e tutto ciò su cui riesce a concentrarsi è la propria mano, ciò che quella mano ha appena fatto a Grimmjelle e ciò che le mani di Grimmjelle hanno fatto poco prima a lei.

C’è la tensione che è tornata a farsi sentire all’improvviso e le attanaglia le viscere in una nausea strana e metallica, un groppo alla gola che brucia come acido e la corrode un secondo dopo l’altro. Le sembra di impazzire mentre la sua mente esplode in un conflitto sordo e rimasto inascoltato fino a quel momento. Il contrasto fra tutto quello che ha finora creduto giusto e tutto quello che, invece, ha provato pochi istanti prima la lacera persino più delle dita di Grimmjelle intrappolate nel suo ventre e non sa assolutamente cosa pensare o cosa dire.

«Vado un attimo… a lavarmi la mano…» borbotta in un sussurro quasi incomprensibile e sgattaiola verso il bagno completamente ignorata dalla compagna, che le fa appena un cenno con la testa.

Non crolla a terra per un miracolo, nonostante le gambe tremino e si rifiutino di fare il loro dovere, ma è quando varca nuovamente la soglia della stanza che le sue ginocchia sembrano piegarsi davvero e rischiare di farla cadere. Si ferma a osservare la figura nuda di Grimmjelle, stesa sul letto con ancora il braccio a coprirle gli occhi e un’espressione stanca sul viso. È lì che può osservare meglio il suo corpo sudato, il modo in cui il seno pieno si alza e si abbassa seguendo i suoi respiri sommessi, i lunghi capelli azzurri che giacciono sparsi sotto la sua schiena come un secondo lenzuolo e le gambe accavallate che si snodano in un’unica curva sinuosa.

Non sa perché non se n’è accorta prima ma le sorge spontaneo pensare che Grimmjelle sia davvero _bella_ e non è una considerazione puramente fisica quella che formula mentre si avvicina al letto con fare esitante. C’è qualcosa di bello nel suo fare arrogante e respingente che cozza totalmente con la sua apparenza morbida e accogliente e la tentazione di affondare le mani nel suo corpo è forte, tanto più che sa che la barista non la scaccerebbe.

Mentre resta a osservarla con le mani abbandonate lungo i fianchi, qualcosa si frantuma distintamente dentro di lei e la fa sentire ancora più stupida a starsene in piedi con lo sguardo fisso sulla ragazza, senza aprire bocca. La tensione sale e si fa così forte che Ichiko vorrebbe mettersi a urlare, seduta stante, ma è a quel punto che Grimmjelle solleva il braccio e le lancia un’occhiata.

«Beh? Cosa te ne resti lì impalata? Vieni qui!».

La barista la afferra per un polso e lei si lascia semplicemente tirare sul letto, rimbalzandoci quasi sopra per quanta poca resistenza oppone alla forza che la trascina in basso. Si ritrova con il corpo premuto contro quello della compagna, desiderosa di un contatto più prolungato anche dopo la fine di quel primo e impacciato amplesso, e quel tocco rinnovato è come la spinta che fa cadere la prima tessera di un domino, scatenando dentro di lei una serie di reazioni a catena. La tensione si libera all’improvviso in un tremito che parte dalla base della colonna vertebrale e la scuote fino a sciogliere di botto il grumo vischioso che le stringe la gola ma è una liberazione così rapida e violenta da fare malissimo. Ichiko affonda il viso contro il petto florido della compagna e semplicemente succede: perde ancora una volta il controllo delle sue reazioni e si abbandona al gesto che più odia e più spesso le capita.

Le guance si bagnano e gli occhi bruciano mentre la ragazza boccheggia in un singhiozzo senza suono, vergognandosi profondamente di uno sfogo che non sa definire in altro modo se non “isterico”. Preme il viso contro la pelle calda della compagna, che avverte quel contatto umido e sgrana gli occhi, prima di abbassare il capo e fissare la testa arancione che resta ostinatamente sprofondata contro il suo seno.

«Ma che combini? Piangi?! Lo sapevo, sei proprio un’isterica».

«Vaffanculo!».

La voce è uno stridio rauco e contorto, mentre Ichiko picchia con forza un pugno contro la spalla di Grimmjelle, e il pianto si fa ancora più bruciante e doloroso. Lo sa che la barista non è tipo da offrire alcun genere di consolazione ma in questo momento le basterebbe anche che tacesse e non la facesse sentire ancora più stupida, sbagliata e fuori posto. Quando le tira i capelli, costringendola ad alzare la testa e fronteggiare lo sguardo sarcastico di un paio di occhi azzurri persino più affilati del solito, Ichiko vede solo due macchie colorate attraverso lo schermo umido delle lacrime ed è lì lì per urlarle contro l’ennesimo insulto.

Ma Grimmjelle la precede e dopo aver schioccato la lingua con scetticismo, si china sul suo viso. Il bacio che segue le toglie il fiato per quanto la prende di sorpresa e il calore bruciante delle lacrime si mischia a quello del fiato della barista contro la sua guancia. Le lacrime continuano a rotolare sul suo viso mentre il grumo che ha nella gola si stempera piano e l’abbraccio della ragazza si fa quasi soffocante e ancora più gradito.

Alla fine Grimmjelle si stacca piano dalla sua bocca, lasciandola ad anelare l’aria, e fa scivolare le labbra lungo la sua guancia fino a sfiorarle un orecchio.

«Cretina… se hai tanta voglia di piangere… dopo ci penso io a farti … lacrimare di gioia…».

Ichiko si volta e la fissa con gli occhi ancora arrossati dal pianto, mentre le sopracciglia si aggrottano in uno spasmo incontrollato. È soltanto un’imprecazione soffocata quella che le sfugge dalle labbra, colma più di imbarazzo che di rabbia, mentre fissa il ghigno compiaciuto sul volto della barista.

«Non… credo… che ci riuscirai… così facilmente…» è capace di borbottare alla fine fra un singhiozzo e l’altro.

«Non mi sfidare, Ichiko».

Il modo in cui le soffia contro la pelle, deponendole un bacio umido contro l’orecchio, la rende dubbiosa circa il suo ultimo proclama ma a Ichiko non importa di dimostrare nulla. Vuole soltanto stringersi contro il corpo caldo della compagna e avere il tempo di prendere fiato. Ci sono troppi pensieri che le vorticano al centro del petto e stringono la bocca dello stomaco ed è ancora troppo presto per riuscire ad accettare con completa serenità quello che le è appena accaduto.

La sua coscienza preme con troppa forza e troppa rabbia ma la sensazione del corpo di Grimmjelle stretto sotto le sue dita è qualcosa che non la fa pentire di quello che è successo. Non può tornare indietro, può solo andare avanti e il rimorso non è compreso in quel cammino. Sarebbe la peggiore offesa che potrebbe fare a entrambe rinnegare tutto ciò che le ha unite fino a questo punto.


End file.
